Reunited
by Sassbrat
Summary: Bumblebee was always down when mail came and no one knew why until Prowl does some snooping around and discovers more then he thought that he knew about his yellow teammate.  ideas are always welcomed.  reposted chapter 26 do to some confusion.
1. Chapter 1

I no own transformers

Chapter 1

It was days like today that Bumblebee didn't want to get out of berth. Today was mail day and everyone was excited to get mail from their loved one, everyone but him. He never got any mail from anyone. Not that he had anyone to send him any mail.

Bumblebee could hear even with his door closed the excitement coming from his team. Even Ratchet could be heard voicing his excitement as he got a letter from someone that he knew.

Every time the mail came Bumblebee would hide in his room not wanting to see all the happy faces. He would never have one of those happy faces. Bumblebee also didn't want to play 20 questions with his team as to why he never got any mail. It was none of their business why he didn't get any mail.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. With a groan Bumblebee got off his berth and walked towards the door. He was not looking forward to being asked some questions. He pressed the button on the side of the door that let it slid back. Standing in the doorway was Prowl with something in his hands. It looked like a package or something.

"What do you want Prowl?" The yellow minibot asked a little to snappish.

Prowl was taken back at the tone of Bumblebee's voice. The Cyberninja guess that it was because maybe Bumblebee thought he was here to ask him some questions about the mail situation.

"Optimus wants you to go on a scout mission around the city in a cycle." Prowl told his yellow teammate who just looked at him.

"Tell Prime that it's no problem and that I'll go in a moment." Bumblebee told Prowl and pressed the button that would shut the door to his room. He was about to pressed the button when Prowl walked into his room uninvited.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bumblebee angrily asked. "If this is about the fact that I don't get any letters than it's none of your business." The yellow autobot semi yelled out to his teammate.

"Bumblebee there has to be a reason why you don't get any letters and I want to know why." The cyber ninja asked. It hurt him to see that his yellow teammate didn't get any letters.

"Like I said Prowl mind your own business." Bumblebee said walking to the door. He turned around. "Just drop the subject on the letter situation before you get hurt." Bumblebee growled his optics burning red.

Bumblebee pressed a button on the panel causing the door to open.

Prowl watched as Bumblebee left his quarters in a hurry. The ninja had never seen the youngest of the team act this way before. Maybe all the questions about the letter situation was getting to him. Prowl would never admit but he was starting to miss the Bumblebee that was loud and obnoxious. Suddenly Prowl got a idea that would hopefully get Bumblebee out of his spunk.

Bumblebee passed by the rec room to find the other reading mail from their loved ones. No matter how much he wanted a letter Bumblebee knew that he would never receive one from any one. That was find with him for it meant that his father couldn't find him and drag him back home. His home growing up was filled with nothing but rejection and pain. His father had never beat him but he did have to for just ignoring his child was painful enough. The only bots that Bumblebee could turn to was his older brother who was always there for him growing up and a few of the servants.

Bumblebee felt tears coming down his face at the thought of his brother and the few servants in the household that were kind to him when he was growing up. His mind drifted back to when he and his father had a big fight and he left home for the last time.

_Flashback_

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" A little blue and purple youngling yelled at the larger mech that was standing in the doorway.

"You know what you did on the say you were born. You took my mate from me." The blue mech yelled back at the youngling.

"If you hate me so much why didn't you chose mom over me than." The youngling screamed at the larger mech.

The larger mech said something that he would later regret. "Maybe I should have choose my mate over a little waste of space like you. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about being disgrace by something like you." The large mech screamed into the face of the youngling. Before he could stop himself the blue mech swung his hand up and smack the blue and purple youngling across the face so hard that the youngling was thrown on the floor.

The youngling looked up at the larger mech with hurt in their optics. Never would the youngling thought that they would be smacked by their father. The youngling gave the larger mech no to time to think about what he had done. The youngling with tears in their optics ran up to their room and slammed the door.

The night the youngling had enough of the way they were being treated and decided to run away. Living on the streets had to be better than living with a father that treated you like slag. The youngling gathered their life savings and packed a few things into their subspace pocket.

The youngling knew that they would have to wait until it got dark to leave. Once it was dark the blue and purple youngling could leave with the help of the darkness.

When it got dark the youngling climbed out of their window onto the ground. The youngling stopped just short of the entrance to the large place the they used to call home.

"Goodbye Brother and I'm sorry that I'm such trouble to you father." The youngling softly whispered to no one in particular then disappeared into the shadows forever.

_End Flashback_

Bumblebee remember that day when he had left the only home he had ever known. His father blamed him for the death of his mother so the relationship wasn't that great. He survived the streets by working for energon venders everyday and they would pay him with energon at the end of the day. He got into Boot camp when one of his employers told him that the Elite Guard was looking for bots to join.

Bumblebee was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Optimus call his name.

"Bumblebee I need you to go and scout sector 8 for a few hours if you can?" The red and blue mech said

"No problem Bossbot. In fact I'll get started right now." The yellow mech replied and headed for the entrance to the base.

As Optimus watched the youngest member of his team head out for patrol he couldn't help but feel sorry for the yellow mech. Bumblebee was always eager to get out of the base when mail call came. Maybe someday Bumblebee would get a letter from a friend or family member.

_Next chapter Prowl does a little digging on Bumblebee and a Elite Guard team comes to earth to give Optimus's team a hand._

New story that I'm working on. I know that I have a habit of doing all my stories about Bumblebee but he is my favorite autobot and Transformers animated really didn't go into details of his origins.

Can any one guess what Elite Guard team will come to earth.

This story will be updated when my muse comes to me.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone for the alerts, reviews and favorites. Storyteller 36 was the one to guess the Elite Guard team that would come to earth. Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for helping me with this chapter._

Chapter 2

Bumblebee drove though that streets of Detroit not really paying attention to his surroundings. He just wanted to get away from the looks that his teammates were giving him. It was the same every month when mail can and everyone got mail but him.

Every month it was the same and the looks would be the same. Bumblebee just wished that his teammates would leave him alone about the letter situation. It drove him crazy. It was none of his teammates business why he didn't get any letters.

Bumblebee was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his comm beep.

"What's up Bossbot?" Bumblebee asked.

"Head back to base. We got an Elite Guard crew coming in and for once it's not Sentinel." Optimus said. Bumblebee could tell that by his commander's voice that he was glad that Sentinel wasn't coming.

The yellow minibot turned around and headed back to base wondering which Elite Guard team was coming. Bumblebee knew a few of them from his time serving energon to them when they were on break. A few of the femmes even friendly flirted with him. Nothing to serious came out of the flirting as the Elite Guard members had a reputation to maintain but they were always nice to him. One even bought him a cube of high grade for him creation day.

By the time Bumblebee made it back to the base The Elite Guard ship was already there. By the size of the ship Bumblebee could tell that it belonged to a Minor and not a Prime.

As Bumblebee transformed and entered the base to see a familiar red mech that made his life the pits in Boot camp.

Ironhide turned around and saw the yellow minibot that he and Wasp had picked on in Boot Camp. The same minibot that had sent Wasp to the stockades. The minibot that had sent a innocent bot to the stockades.

The Elite Guard mech narrowed his optics at Bumblebee. How dare that minibot be so happy when he caused such pain. Ironhide swore that he would make the bumbler's life hell during the entire time he was on the Primus forsaken planet.

Ironhide was about to say something mean to Bumblebee when the red elite Guard saw the look in the minibot's optics. Gone was the happy go lucky minibot and in his place stood a minibot without a care in the world. Ironhide had never seen such a sad look on Bumblebee's face in his life. From what he could remember from Boot Camp the bumbler always had a smile on his face except for the time when mail from their friends and family came. Ironhide could distinctly remember that not once during training did Bumblebee ever get any letters or care packages from anyone. But not once did Bumblebee ever let the fact that he never got any letters make him bitter towards the others. Instead he always left the bunk house to give them time alone to read their letters or open their care packages.

Ironhide was beginning to think that Bumblebee really didn't have a family and had to raise himself or was he abandoned by his creators and played the part of a fool to hide the pain he had. Whatever the reason it got him curious about the life of the yellow minibot who loved life despite what may have happened to him growing up.

"Ironhide could you please bring in the supplies along with the care packages." Rodimus Minor said bring the red colored mech out of his thoughts.

"Sure thing Rodimus." Ironhide replied. He caught a glimpse of the look on Bumblebee's face and once again saw pain and hurt at the mention of care packages. He was the only one to notice it for Bumblebee went back to his normal self.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead why don't you give Ironhide a servo with the supplies." Optimus said.

"Sure thing Bossbot."

"No problem Optimus."

With saying that Bulkhead and Bumblebee headed out towards the Artemis to get the supplies.

Ironhide knew that would be the perfect time to corner Bumblebee and try to get some answers. He would just have to get the timing right.

The look on Bumblebee's face didn't go unnoticed by a certain Cyberninja who was standing only a few feet away from Bumblebee. Prowl wasn't used to seeing his young teammate with such a sad face. It made him worry. He knew the Bumblebee hadn't been the same since he found out that Wasp was innocent of his crimes.

Prowl could tell that the guilt was consuming his young teammate just as the guilt he had for not being able to protect Master Yoketron. Along with the fact that there had to be a reason why Bumblebee wasn't getting any mail.

The Cyberninja was going to find out why his teammate wasn't getting any mail if it was the last thing he did. Bumblebee deserved to be happy. The first thing that came to mind was to ask Bulkhead what Bumbebee was like when he was in boot camp and if he received any letter or care packages.

Prowl headed into the base to help Ratchet with stocking up his newly delivered medical supplies. The black and gold ninja was unaware that someone else was thinking the same thing about Bumblebee.

It took only a few cycles for Prowl and Ratchet to organized what supplies that had been unloaded. It would be a long wait for the rest of them as Bumblebee and Ironhide were stuck inside on of the rooms thanks to a malfunction in the system.

Ratchet prayed that Bumblebee would come out the mess in one piece as the medic knew that Ironhide was a close friend of Wasp and blamed Bumblebee for what had happened in boot camp all those stellar cycles ago.

_Next chapter Prowl finds out something sad that happened in Boot camp and Ironhide corners Bumblebee in the ship._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. _

Chapter 3

Ironhide watched as Bumblebee managed not to drop any of the boxes that he had picked up and headed out of the room. The red mech was confused. Normally Bumblebee would be tripping over his own two feet but for some reason he didn't even stumbled during the numerous trips that he made to the ship.

Every time Bumblebee would pick up a care package Ironhide saw a hint of sadness in the yellow mech's face. What got Ironhide confused was that he was concerned for a mech that he tormented in Boot Camp and sent his friend to the stockades.

"That the last of them?" Bulkhead asked as he picked up what appeared to be the last of the boxes.

"Yeah I think that's the last of them." Ironhide said as he gave Bulkhead his boxes. He needed to talk to Bumblebee and he had come up with a plan just for that. He just hope that it worked.

Bumblebee came into the room thinking that there were more boxes but turned to leave when he found that there wasn't anymore boxes that needed to be brought in. All of a sudden the doors close leaving him trapped in the storage room with Ironhide.

"Ironhide, little buddy are you two ok?" Bulkhead yelled. His voice barely being heard though the doors.

"I'm fine Bulkhead. So is Ironhide." Bumblebee replied to his best friend.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"We've been having problems with the doors since being attacked by team Charr. It's nothing to worry about. All you we need to do is sit tight and wait for the doors to open. Which could take any where from an hour to a day." Ironhide yelled loudly so that he could be heard. "Go and tell our commanders what's going on. That way they know where we are at.

"Ok. I'm going to be taking off. Little buddy be careful and stay safe." The massive green Autobot told his best friend.

Footsteps could be heard leaving the area signally that the only ones in the ship were Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Well we're in for a long wait. Might as well make ourselves comfortable." Ironhide said trying to be nice. He needed to be nice in order to get what he wanted to know. Bumblebee had no reason to think that he wouldn't want to kill him after what happened in Boot Camp.

Ironhide turned around to see Bumblebee sitting over in a corner looking at a data pad that appeared our of no where. Ironhide knew that Bumblebee was trying to say out of his way so that he would not get beat up.

Ironhide knew that it was not going to be easy getting Bumblebee to come near him let alone talk to him. He knew that he would have to try everything that he could think of just to get Bumblebee just to be near him.

Meanwhile Prowl managed to hack into the Elite Guard Boot Camp mail delivery reports thinking that if Bumblebee got any mail then he could trace where the mail came from and find a little more about Bumblebee.

Prowl looked at the screen shock was in his optics. He couldn't believe what he had just read. Bumblebee had never received a letter or care package at all during boot camp. Just what kind of life did Bumblebee have that he didn't even get any letters from a family member.

"Bumblebee would always leave the bunk house when mail call came. You didn't see it but deep down he wanted to cry." Bulkhead said coming up behind Prowl.

"He didn't even receive one letter at all?" The Cybernina asked still not believing that the youngest member if the team who was always to happy had no family.

"To make matters worse no one showed up for him when we had Creator's day. I can remember in sitting in the rec room with his head in is knees softly crying to himself." The massive Autobot told Prowl. He could remember waiting excitedly for his creators to come. Everyone in Boot Camp was excited that they could see their creators. Bulkhead remembered Bumblebee not being present when the vehicle carrying their creators had arrived. It was only later when he and his creators saw Bumblebee crying in the rec room did he realize just how alone Bumblebee was. "I'm so psychebot but I think that Bumblebee acts the way he does to hide the pain of being alone based on what I saw in Boot Camp."

"You may just be right Bulkhead you may just be right." Prowl replied still not believing the pain that his yellow teammate been through. Had Bumblebee been sparked on the streets and fought just to eat or was he disowned and forced to live on his own. Prowl was determined to find out.

Back on the Artemis Ironhide had managed to corner Bumblebee by a bunch of boxes. He could tell by the way Bumblebee was shaking that the minibot thought that he was going to beat him up for what happened with Wasp.

"Look Bumblebee I'm not going to beat you up or anything. Rodimus got the message that Wasp was set up by Shockwave and you were played as a fool." The red Elite Guard said to Bumblebee who was shaking like a leaf while holding the data pad close to his chest. Ironhide was confused at Byumblebee's action. What ever Bumblebee had on that data pad he obviously didn't want him to see it.

"You expect me to believe that you don't want to beat me up after what you did to me in Boot Camp and after what I did to Wasp that you really are an idiot." Bumblebee said looking Ironhide straight in the optic. He wasn't going to be bullied by this mech. Not anymore.

"Look Bumblebee I want to know why you put on such a farce with the way you act. I seen the looks on your face during boot camp when we got mail and how much it hurt you." Ironhide said. "I also know that no one came to Creator's day for you. Just what happened to you to warrant no letters at all."

"You wouldn't understand at all." Bumblebee whispered looking down to the ground.

"Try me." Ironhide said. Something told him that he wasn't going to like the reason why Bumblebee was all alone in Boot Camp.

"You want to know that badly? Alright I'll tell ya."

_Next chapter Ironhide finds out just what happen to Bumblebee and then some._

Ideas are welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews._

Chapter 4

Ironhide just looked at Bumblebee with his jaw hanging. He couldn't believe that what he had just been told was the reason why Bumblebee had never gotten any mail.

"You mean to tell me that you just up and ran away from home when you where only a first framer?" Ironhide asked still not believing what the yellow minibot had told him.

"Yeah. After the last fight I had with my father I just couldn't take being there anymore. So I packed up what little I had and left and never looked back." Bumblebee said as he leaned against the wall making sure to keep the data pad close to his chassis.

"What's the deal with the data pad?" Ironhide asked seeing the look of fear in Bumblebee's optics.

"It's just something that I took with me when I left home." The minibot replied before slipping the data pad back into subspace before Ironhide got a look at it.

Ironhide was curious as to what was on the pad but didn't push the matter any more for he knew that Bumblebee would tell him when he was ready to. He was just having a hard time dealing with the fact that Bumblebee was abused when he was growing up. Granted he never was hit but there was more than one way to abuse someone. In Bumblebee's case he was abused by a father who never paid any attention to him growing up.

Ironhide felt ashamed of himself at the way he teased and treated Bumblebee in Boot camp. He teased his fellow Autobot because he didn't get any mail and said some pretty horrible things to him. He remember that not once did Bumblebee ever resort about being tease about the mail situation. Ironhide figured that Bumblebee was glad that he got any form of attention from anyone.

"Did you ever receive any kind of attention from any one living in your house?"

"To me my brother was the only family that I had along with a few others but that was about it There was this one time I remember when I was very young and had just come home from school and had gotten an A on my test and wanted to show my father. I ran into the living room to show him and he told me to get out and that he was busy and couldn't be disturbed. I could remember running up to my room and crying my optics out. My brother came in and just held me as I cried. When I was done crying he took my test and put it in a book that held my other homework that I had scored good on. My older brother was always there for me. He was the one that would hold me when I had a nightmare or had a bad day at school." Bumblebee told Ironhide with tears threatening to fall as he thought of his loving brother.

"Have you ever thought of contacting him and telling him that you are alright?" Ironhide asked. He was sure with how close Bumblebee was to his older brother that he must have try to contact him.

"I have a few times before when I sold energon on the streets to survive." Bumblebee said leaning his head against the wall.

Once again Ironhide's jaw hit the floor. Bumblebee sold energon just to be able to eat. How in the world did he get enough credits for the application fees for Boot Camp? That was another thing that Ironhide remembered about Bumblebee was the canteen. The only times Bumblebee would eat was what they were given breakfast, lunch or dinner. Not once did Ironhide see Bumblebee at the canteen getting some snacks or energon goodies. Was Bumblebee really that poor that he couldn't even afford one energon goodie which was only a credit.

"Hey it wasn't that bad when I sold energon for the vendors. I got to know a lot of bots and they helped me get into Boot Camp." The minibot told Ironhide when he saw the look on the red Elite Guard's face. "I went hungry a few time but I could do whatever I wanted to do with anyone telling me what to do."

Ironhide still had his jaw down. Bumblebee the annoyance of Boot Camp had never Bumblebee had to raise himself and went hungry sometimes.

Ironhide felt the need to purge his tanks at that idea. Could the way that Bumblebee acted just a ruse to hide the pain that the minibot kept hidden deep inside?

Ironhide was about to say something but heard the steel doors open behind him.

"Are you two alright?" Optimus asked as he and Bulkhead pushed the doors open to allow the two trapped Autobots to walk out of the room that they had been in for almost three megacycles.

"Yeah just a little hungry Boss bot." Bumblebee said with a smile on his face.

Ironhide frown at the sight of Bumblebee putting on his airs for everyone. It appeared that none of the yellow minibot's team knew about his past. As much as Ironhide wanted to tell Rodimus what Bumblebee had told him, he knew that he couldn't as Bumblebee was just now starting to trust him. He didn't want to ruin that trust.

As he was leaving the room Ironhide saw Bumblebee's data pad on the floor. Bumblebee must've dropped it when they were talking earlier. Not wanting to make a scene for Bumblebee Ironhide quickly reached down and picked up the data pad and put into his subspace pocket but not before he got a look at the what was on it.

On the data pad was a picture of a young smiling purple and yellow femme sitting on the lap of a slightly older red and orange mech. There was something familiar about the mech but Ironhide just couldn't place it. Why was Bumblebee looking at this and why did he have it. That was another mystery that Ironhide had to solve.

_Next chapter Ironhide tries to figure out who the bots in the picture are and what they have to do with Bumblebee._

Kudos to anyone that can figure out who the red and orange mech in the picture is.

Ideas are welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone for the alerts, reviews and favorites. Smokes91 was the one to guess who the two bots were on the datapad. Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for helping me with this chapter._

Chapter 5

Optimus looked at the youngest member of his team with concern. Just this morning Bumblebee was acting a little depressed about the mail situation but now he was back to his normal self. Just what had happened to cause such a quick change in personally in the young minibot?

Bumblebee headed back to his room to think about some things. Why in the world did he tell Ironhide about his life? The red mech had picked on him mercilessly in boot camp. So why was he being nice to him all of a sudden?

Bumblebee was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see where he was going and collided right into someone knocking them both to the ground. Bumblebee landed hard on his aft and wanted to scream.

"Are you alright?" The bot that Bumblebee ran into said.

Bumblebee looked up to see a hand being offered to him. He took and heaved himself up. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Bee replied as he rubbed his aft. Once he was sure that his aft would be fine he looked at who ran into and got the shock of his life. The bot that he ran into was non other than the leader of the Elite Guard team that he came to earth.

"Oh sorry sir. I didn't see where I was going." Bumblebee saluted at the higher ranking mech.

"Don't worry about it soldier." The red and orange mech said gently and headed on his way.

Bumblebee headed for his room hoping not to embarrass himself any more than he already did. As soon as he reached his quarters he pressed the button that would allow him into his room. Bumblebee made sure that his door was shut behind him before he walked over to his berth and collapsed on it.

It had been a stressful day for the young minibot. For the first time he told someone about his past growing up and he told it to one of the mechs that he thought that he would never tell.

Bumblebee reached into his subspace pocket to pull of his picture pad only to find that it was missing. Bee started to panic. That picture pad was the only thing of his family that he had. It contained everything thing about his family. If some one were to figure out just who was in the pictures than all hell would break lose. Everything that he work for would be lost and he would be sent back to his father who didn't care about him. Bumblebee couldn't take being ignored again not after having friends that paid attention to him and cared about him.

Bumblebee began to think where he could have dropped the pad and the only place he could think of was in Rodimus's ship when he had it out when he was talking to Ironhide. Bumblebee really began to panic at the thought of Ironhide finding who really was.

Bumblebee jolted out of his room in desperate search of the pad praying to Primus that nobody would find it and see the pictures on it.

Ironhide held the data pad in his shaking servos. He had seen the two Autobots in the picture before when his leader had showed him a picture of his creators some time ago. They were the same ones.

Ironhide couldn't believe that Bumblebee could be related to Rodimus. It had to be some sort of prank or trick that the minibot was pulling. He would have to show Rodimus what he found and see what was going on. If it was a prank than Ironhide would make sure that Bumblebee got his just rewards.

Ironhide placed his servo to the side of his helm and contacted his leader. "Rodimus could you come to my quarters for a few minutes there is something that I need to talk to you about concerning one of the Optimus Prime's team members." Ironhide said.

"On my way Ironhide." Came the reply.

Now all Ironhide had to do was wait and see what would happen.

Rodimus arrived a moment later to find out what was going on. "What's the problem?"

Ironhide held out the picture pad with the original picture on it. What he didn't expect was the way Rodimus gasped when he saw the picture.

"Where did you get this?" Rodimus asked snapping at his teammate. He had seen the picture pad before as he had gotten for his little sister for one of her creation days.

"One of the bots on Optimus's team had it and dropped it. I picked it up and recognized the picture as the same on that you showed me of your parents a while ago." The red mech replied.

"Which one?"

"That would be me Rodimus." A voice said from behind them.

The two Elite Guards turned and saw Bumblebee standing in the doorway looking a little scared.

"Why do you have these pictures?" Rodimus snarled. He wanted to know why the mech would have these pictures of his parents and his sister picture pad.

"I've had them since I left my home so many Stellar cycles ago." Bumblebee replied as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"How could you have pictures of my parents?" Rodimus asked another question. The red and orange Elite Guard saw that Bumblebee was unwilling to answer. "I asked you a question solider." Rodimus said pulling rank which was something that he didn't like to do at all.

Bumblebee stood quiet for a moment before speaking. "Because their my parents as well."

_Next chapter Secrets are revealed as Rodimus and Ironhide discover more to Bumblebee then HE let on._

_Ideas are really needed for the next chapter._

_I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and alerts and favs this story._ Stitchar, cyber dragoness master and Shizuka Taiyou all get Credit for idea used and based in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou get a credit for being my beta reader.

Chapter 6

Rodimus glared at the small yellow Autobot with a calculating optic. He did know what type of joke that the young minibot was playing but he wasn't playing a game.

"You expect me to believe that your actually the owner of this data pad." Rodimus said still glaring at Bumblebee. He swore that as much as he liked the yellow minibot if he had taken the data pad from his sister, he would make him pay dearly.

Bumblebee stood where he was at, not wavering from his spot one inch. "Ask me something that only somebody from your family could know." Bumblebee said.

"Alright. What happened the day of my sister 8th creation day?" Rodimus asked knowing that the bot in front of him was in no way any relations to him and was a thief.

"Your father had promised that he would celebrate your little sister birthday and be there when she got home from school but he didn't keep his end of the promise. You spent the entire day comforting your sobbing little sister in your arms. Also you gave her the data pad that you are holding for a present that creation day." Bumblebee said making sure to look at Rodimus in the optic. "Also not many bots knew this but your father really wanted nothing to do with your sister because he blamed her for the death of his mate."

Rodimus stood where he was at with his mouth hanging open. Could it really be true that his little sister was standing right in front of him.

"I'm still not convinced that you could be my sister." The Elite Guard said. "I was there hiding when my father and sister had the final fight that caused her do run away. What was said?"

Bumblebee let out a sigh and repeated word for word from the final fight that Rodimus was talking about.

Once again Rodimus's jaw dropped at what was said. It looked like that the bot in front of him was really his little sister that had ran away so long ago. How else would anyone know about what happened those two days unless they were there.

Rodimus took a few steps toward Bumblebee but stop. He wasn't completely convinced that the bot in front of him was his sister. "What did I call my sister when no one was around?" Rodimus asked certain that the bot wouldn't know it as he only called his sister that name very few times.

"Sunshine or Windrunner." Bumblebee said calmly.

So far the bot in front of him had gotten everything right but there was one thing else that he could try. But the minibot beat him to what he was going to say.

"I know how I can prove to you who I really am. When we were younger, I told dad that I had knocked over mom's favorite vase and broke it but in truth you were the one that knocked it over." Bumblebee said

Rodimus's optics widen at what came out of the yellow minibot's mouth. The minibot had just said not one but both of his pet names for his sister. Rodimus would've understand if the minibot had just said one but he had said two. Rodimus had no doubt

about it now. After all these years of searching he had finally found his little sister.

"Is it really you BrightStar?" Rodimus asked as he took the final steps toward Bumblebee using what he hoped was her real name.

"What do you think Hot Rod?" Bumblebee said with a smile.

Rodimus now knew that the Autobot in front of him was his sister. He knew for sure based on what the bot had called him. Hot Rod was the pet name his sister had for him.

Within seconds the two Autobots embraced each other and started to cry at the thought of being reunited after so long apart.

Ironhide in the meantime did the only thing that he could think of and that was faint at all the information that was rushing though his processor.

Meanwhile at the same time in another room

Prowl was busy looking though some files trying to find anything or something on the youngest member of the team. The ninja thought that it was funny how Bumblebee never wanted to talk about his past and the fact that he never had any visitors or letters in boot came.

"Find anything yet Prowl?" Optimus asked as walked into the Ninja's room.

"Nothing what so ever Optimus. I ran every search I could think of and found nothing relating to Bumblebee." Prowl replied to his commanding officer.

"Well there has to be something on Bumblebee out there. He can't have just appeared out of nowhere." The red and blue Prime said. Like Prowl he to was concerned that there may be more to Bumblebee than meets the optic.

"Maybe Bumblebee saw something when he was younger and had to disappear. What if Bumblebee isn't really his name?" Prowl asked thinking that Bumblebee had seen something that he wasn't supposed to see and had to vanish.

"I just pray to Primus that it's just what you said Prowl and not something worse like Bumblebee being a undercover Decepticon or something like that." Optimus replied.

"I hope so too Optimus." Prowl said as he went back to trying to find some more information on Bumblebee.

"Why don't we try and talk to Bumblebee about his past. Let's tell him that no matter what he's done in the past that we won't turn him away." Optimus said to the CyberNinja.

Prowl looked at Optimus for a few moments before nodding his head. Maybe Bumblebee didn't have a good life growing up and was afraid that he would be judge on it.

"Let's go find Bumblebee and talk to him." Prowl said as he got up from his seat by the computer.

A few minutes later the two mechs were heading to Bumblebee's room when they heard some talking coming from one of guest quarters. Optimus and Prowl could tell that one of them was Rodimus and the other was Bumblebee.

"I can't believe it! After all these years. You were right in front of me the entire time and I didn't even notice it." Rodimus said in a giddy like voice.

"I guess when you're used to being ignored all the time you tend to act like you're invisible which is what I did and was how I was able to survive on the streets." Bumblebee's voice was heard next.

"Which was something that you should have never experienced." Prowl heard Rodimus say.

"What could I do? Father didn't want anything to do with me, let alone have me in the same building as him." Bumblebee said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Not to get off subject but I find it hard to believe that Rodimus is related to a bubbler like you." Ironhide voice came into the scenario.

"The organics have a saying 'never judge a book by it cover.' Have you ever thought that maybe in boot camp that I was pretending to be a glitch?" Bumblebee's voice once again was heard.

Optimus and Prowl thought that the time to intervene was coming so the two entered the room to see Rodimus and Ironhide talking to Bumblebee about something.

Optimus could tell that nobody had noticed him or Prowl so he let out a cough.

The three bots turned around and saw two other mech in the room with their arms crossed.

"Would somebody care to explain what is going on?" Optimus asked as he glared at Bumblebee who seemed to shrink behind Rodimus.

"Bossbot there is something that I need to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago." Bumblebee said from his place somewhat behind Rodimus.

"Oh and what would that be?" Prowl asked wanting to know just who was Bumblebee.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm actually a….

_Find out in the next chapter how Optimus and Prowl react to the truth behind the youngest member of the team._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 Reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and alerts and favs this story._ Shizuka Taiyou get a credit for being my beta reader.

Chapter 7

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm actually a femme and Rodimus is my older brother." Bumblebee said to her teammates.

Optimus's optics popped out their sockets and Prowl did something that no one had ever seen him do, he fainted right then and there.

"Well that's a first." Bumblebee pointed out as she walked over to the passed out form of the Cyberninja and poked him with the tip of her foot.

"Bumblebee what on Cybertron do you mean that you're a femme and Rodimus is your brother?" Optimus asked after he got his optics back into his head.

"I really only want to explain my life once so can we call everyone into the living room that way I won't have to tell my story a million times." Bumblebee stated as she walked out of the room followed by Rodimus and Ironhide.

Optimus picked up Prowl and threw him over his shoulder and followed the others to the living room. He sent Ratchet and Bulkhead a message saying for them to come to the living room for a team meeting.

Rodimus sent a comm to his team saying that they had something to discuss with Optimus's team. Red Alert and Hot Shot were already in the living room and Brawn was on his way.

Several cycles later both teams had all members in the living room which was a tight fit. Everyone was curious as to what was going on and why both teams were needed.

Rodimus was the first to speak up. "You guys remember me telling you about my little sister."

"Yeah you told us that she and your father didn't get along and that she ran away when she was just a first framer." Hot Shot replied.

"You also said that you've been searching for her for years but had no luck in finding her." Brawn said.

"Well one of the reason that I could never find her was because she change her gender and became a mech and became part of a repair team." Rodimus told his team.

Ratchet and Bulkhead were wondering what did this have to do with them. It wasn't until they saw Bumblebee standing very close to Rodimus that they figured that something was up.

"What did you do Kid?" Ratchet yelled thinking that Bumblebee had been his normal self and gotten in trouble with Rodimus's team. He knew that one of the bots really didn't like Bumblebee and thought that maybe what everyone was gathered for was something that Bumblebee did.

"Don't yell at my sister!" Rodimus yelled. He didn't like anyone yelling at his sister, their father did enough of that.

"_**SISTER!" **_

"Yes sister. Bumblebee is the sister that I've been searching for years for." Rodimus calmly replied as he pushed Bumblebee behind him more.

"What in the name of the Allspark is going on?" Ratchet asked still trying to piece together what was just said. If his old audio receptors heard right then Bumblebee was a femme and a member of the Nobility.

"This is going to be a long story." Bumblebee let out a sigh as she put her servos to her forehead to massage it. It was a habit that she had picked up from hanging around Sari and the organics so much. "You guys might want to sit down. It going to be a long story."

The group of Transformers all took a seat wherever they could find one in the cramped living room.

Bumblebee began to tell her friends and brother's team just who she was. "I'm not just a everyday run of the factory bot. I was born into one of the highest ranking Noble families on Cybertron, despite my noble birth I didn't have a good childhood. My mother died sparking me and my father couldn't even look at me without seeing my mother as I looked just like her. My father wanted nothing to do with me what so ever. He wouldn't even acknowledge that I was his daughter. He told me many times that he wished that he would have chosen to save mom over having me delivered the day I was sparked." Bumblebee told her team as she offlined her optics and turned her head away from her friends. Rodimus walked over to Bumblebee and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ask yourself could you live in a place with a parent that chose to forget that you even existed. One day I had a fight with my father and he hit me. He never no matter what I said or did ever hit me until that day. I had enough and decide to run away thinking the streets were better. I lived on the streets for awhile selling energon until I saved enough credits to get an upgrade in a mech. Then I used what little credits I had left to join the Elite Guard. You know what happened there and the rest you know." Bumblebee finished telling her story.

Several jaws were on the floor. Most of them belonged to the Earth bound Autobots.

"You mean to tell us Bee that you're a noble and a femme?" Optimus asked as he managed to put his Jaw back in place.

"Former noble. I gave up that title when I left home. And yes Bossbot I'm a femme." Bumblebee replied crossing her arms over her chassis.

"Rodimus how can you be sure that this bot is really your sister?" The femme medic of Team Rodimus asked.

"Because Red Alert she knew the reason why my sister ran away. No bot outside of the staff knew why my sister left. Plus she knew things that only my sister would know." Rodimus said as he kept his arm on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"That explains so much. Why Bumblebee never got any mail or never talked about his or should I say her family." Prowl said as he came back online. "It also explains why there is nothing about Bumblebee in a file anywhere."

"Have you been snooping into my personal life Prowl?" Bumblebee growled out as she took a few steps towards Prowl.

"Whoa calm down Bumblebee. From what you told me they were just concerned for a member of their team. You would do the same thing if you were in their peds." Rodimus told his sister as he stopped her from doing some harm to the cyber ninja.

"You can't blame us Bee, you never really talked about your life before boot camp. Now we know why. Who would have thought that you were a noble. You sure don't act like one." Optimus said calmly.

"I told you that I'm a former noble. I gave up my title when I left home getting yelled at for the last time. How do you think a noble acts?" Bumblebee snarled a bit before turning on her peds and headed towards her room.

"I think I may have just said something that I shouldn't have." Optimus said as he watch the youngest of his team march off to her room.

"I think you did kid." Ratchet replied.

_Next chapter Team Optimus finds out just how bad Bumblebee had it growing up._

Ideas for what happened to Bumblebee as a sparkling and first framer welcomed.

I would like at least 2 Reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. autobot fangirl gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 8

Bumblebee headed straight to her room. She was fragged off big time. How dare Optimus talk to her like that. It was like he didn't hear her when she said that she was a former noble. And Optimus has the nerve to say that she didn't listen when the time came. As soon as Bumblebee got to her room, she walked into her room and slammed the door hard and locked it. She didn't want any one to bother her.

Bumblebee plopped herself on her berth as tears came to her optics. She didn't know why she was crying. If she had to guess why, she have to say that she was happy that she could be with her brother again and that she didn't have to hide her secret as to why she did receive any mail.

But now Bumblebee had to deal with the fact that her teammates now know the truth behind who she was and she was afraid that she would be treated different. She was afraid that they wouldn't want to be her friends anymore because of her lying.

Right now all Bumblebee wanted to do was recharge. So with a heavy spark the young minibot offlined her optics and laid her head down on the berth and fell into a deep recharge.

Meanwhile at the same time in the living room.

Rodimus looked at the group of repair bots uncertainly. This was the group of bots that his sister was forced to be a part of when she should have been in the Elite Guard. Rodimus knew for a fact that his sister wasn't as clumsy as Ironhide made her out to be when he talked about Bumblebee during one of their reminiscing moments. The red and orange Elite Guard would have to have a little talk with his teammate on how to treat a noble. But right now he had a feeling that BrightStar or Bumblebee as she was called now really didn't want her team to know about her past.

"I can't believe that Bumblebee has been lying to us all these stellar cycles." Prowl pointed out. He was a little upset that one of his teammates had been lying to him for a long time.

"I think I better go and apologize to Bumblebee." Optimus said as he got up from his seat.

"Before you do that maybe you should understand what my sister's life was like when she was growing up. First thing that you have to understand is I think that she wanted to tell you the truth about who she was but was afraid that you would send her back to out father." Rodimus explained.

"Why would she not want to return home?" Red Alert asked. She didn't understand why a first framer and a noble would run away from home.

"Red Alert, my sister's life was not one of happiness." Rodimus started to explain knowing that all present would want to know what happened. "Let me explain. My father loved my mother with his entire spark and they were excited when they found out that they were going to have a daughter and I was overjoyed that I was going to be a big brother. The delivery date arrived and my mother went to the hospital to have my sister. I don't know the entire details but something happened with the delivery and my father had to make the choice to save either my mother or my sister. He chose my sister and my mother died a few hours later from compilations with the delivery."

The Earthbound Autobots had looks of sadness on their faces. They never knew that Bumblebee had never had a chance to know her mother, that she had died bring Bumblebee into the world.

Rodimus started to speak again. "My father brought Bumblebee home and that was the last time he ever really held her. Bumblebee was a spitting image of my mother and I think that it hurt him to look at her. My father never really wanted to be in the same room as Bumblebee and always made the maids take her out of the room when entered." Rodimus explained as he took a breath and started again.

"As for me I was a little upset that my mom had died and at first didn't really like my sister. But one day when I was doing my homework and the maids were all busy I heard my sister crying for her bottle. I didn't want to even touch her but she just wouldn't quiet down so I walked over to her crib, picked her up and gave her a bottle. She curled up right up into my chassis and went to sleep. It was like she was craving any type of touch from her family and since my father wouldn't hold her I was the next best thing. After that time I made sure that I was in the room for most of my sister's feedings and I was the one to feed her." Rodimus took another breath and started to talk again.

"My father still didn't want anything to do with Bumblebee and one of the worst things he ever did was refuse to publicly acknowledge that she was his daughter. There was one time when he had to host a party at out home. Everyone from the High Command was there including a mech that my sister respected. My father allowed the servant's sparklings to come to party and have fun. The mech that Bumblebee admired saw her playing with some of the other sparklings and asked my father who she was. My father told him that she was just one of the servant's sparklings. To make matter worse Bumblebee heard our father say that about her. I think it was then that she realize that no matter what she did, she was never going to get our father's attention." Rodimus said finishing his story.

"Are you saying that your father wouldn't even admit that he even had a daughter." Ironhide asked.

Rodimus nodded his helm. "I think that to her that our butler was more of a father to her than her real father. Windshock was always helping her with her homework when I couldn't be there or had school. The maids also helped her out with some things. The point is that the staff was more her family than our father was."

"Poor Bumblebee. Who knew he I mean she had such a hard life." Bulkhead said with tears in his optics.

"That just proves just how tough Bumblebee is. She's tough if she could live though all that and also survive on the streets." Ratchet put his two cents worth in. He had noticed right way that there was something different about the youngest member of the team and when he did a scan on Bumblebee during on of her first scans he discovered that Bumblebee was a femme and not a mech. Ratchet kept the secret to himself and felt that when Bumblebee was ready she would tell the team.

"I don't know what happened to caused her to actually run away and live on the streets. But I do know it was bad as my father refused to let anyone search for her." Rodimus said.

"Just how bad did Bumblebee have it growing up?" Ironhide wondered. Not once did Bumblebee ever show that she was abused in Boot Camp but then again with the way he was treated by her father she was glad that some bots were paying any attention to her. He started to feel bad for the way he teased Bumblebee about not having any mail or credits to buy anything from the canteen. Maybe there was something that he could do to make up for the all the teasing he had done to Bumblebee.

_Next chapter Optimus tries to talk to Bumblebee and Wasp comes to Earth._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and alerts and favs this story. autobot fan girl and cyber dragoness master get credit for ideas based and used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 9

High in orbit above the Earth a lone space craft descended into the orbit of the small blue planet. Inside the craft was a small green bot that was muttering to himself.

"Wasp will make sure Bumblebot pay for ruining Wasp's life." The green mech muttered to himself as he piloted the spacecraft into orbit and was unaware that the ship was being tracked.

Autobot Base

Optimus walked down the hallway that lead towards his youngest crewmate's quarters. He had a lot of apologizing to do for what he said. The truth of the matter was that Optimus was a little protective of Bumblebee because she was the youngest of the team. Bumblebee was always trying to get attention and now Optimus knew why.

"Bumblebee are you in there?" Optimus asked as he came to Bumblebee's room.

"What do you want Bossbot?" Bumblebee replied through the door.

"I just want to talk to you about what happened in the rec room." The red and blue Prime said hoping that Bumblebee would open the door and let him come in.

Within a cycle the door to Bumblebee's room opened and Bumblebee was standing in the doorway motioning for Optimus to come in.

The first thing that Optimus was shocked at was how neat the room was. It was spotless and clean. Something that he never would have thought would happen. But he guessed that it had something to do with being a former noble and always have to make appearance and be just perfect for the media.

Optimus saw Bumblebee point to a chair in the corner of her room for him to sit down in. Optimus sat down in the chair across from where Bumblebee was sitting. He could tell that Bumblebee had been crying and couldn't help but wonder if he was the cause of some of the tears.

Optimus started to speak. "First off Bumblebee I want to say that I'm sorry for what I said in the rec room. It was uncalled for."

"It's ok Bossbot. I should have told you that I was femme but I was afraid that you guys would baby me. It's bad enough that I'm the youngest on the team but it would have been worse if I was found out that I was a femme. I mean I lived on the streets for a number of years and learned how to defend myself from bots with questionable motives but I would have never have found out about Boot Camp and joined nor would I have made friends when I got kicked out." Bumblebee said as she remembered when she took the blame for Bulkhead when he dropped the building on Sentinel during a training exercise. It was just after she placed the blame on Wasp that he was a traitor. She had to live with the fact that she sent an innocent mech to the stockades.

Optimus was about to say something when his comm went off. "Optimus here." The red and blue Prime answer as he brought his hand to the side of his helm where his comm was located.

"Optimus, we have an unknown ship coming into orbit just over the city. It not answering any of our hails. Rodimus wants us to check it out. He says that you're in charge even though he's part of the Elite Guard and does technically outranks you. He said that he doesn't know his way around the city to fully command." Ratchet voice was heard through the comm.

"Alright. Have his team meet me in the rec room. I'll go over the plans with them there. Optimus out." Optimus replied and turned to Bumblebee who was already at the door.

"Let's go find out who decided to pay us a visit." The minibot said with a smile and headed out of her room.

It took less than a cycle for the two bots to arrive at the rec room. Optimus could tell that everyone was waiting for orders.

"All right here's what we're going to do. Since Rodimus's team doesn't know their way around the city I'm going to pair them up with one of my team that way team Rodimus doesn't get lost and believe me you can get lost in this city." Optimus told the Autobots that were waiting for his command.

A cycle later the teams were made. Ironhide went with Bumlebee. Red Alert was with Ratchet, Hot Shot with Prowl, Brawn was with Bulkhead and Rodimus went with Optimus.

"Autobots transform and roll out."

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and headed to their respective area to search for whoever had landed and was on Earth.

Ironhide and Bumblebee headed towards an old abandoned part of the city. Something told Bee that there would be something there and she was right for as soon as they arrived at the part of town they found a small transport ship that had crashed landed.

"Let's split up and contact each other when we find something." Bumblebee said to Ironhide who nodded his helm in response.

"Be careful." Ironhide replied as he headed towards the west while Bumblebee headed towards the east.

It wasn't long before Ironhide came across what looked like the foot prints of what could be a minibot. Whoever was on Earth was a minibot.

Ironhide continued to look around for signs of the minibot when all of sudden he felt something sharp in his back.

"If Autobot wants to stay online Autobot will do what Wasp tells Autobot to do." A raspy voice said from behind Ironhide.

Ironhide knew the owner of that voice the moment the words were spoken. "Wasp it's me Ironhide." Ironhide said hoping that the green minibot would lower his stingers away from his back.

Wasp realized that the Autobot that he was holding hostage was his friend from Boot Camp and lower his stingers. "What Ironhide doing here?"

Ironhide turned around to face his old friend. "Mission. We have to deliver some supplies to the Autobots on Earth." Ironhide said looking Wasp straight in the face.

"Ironhide Commander Rodimus right?" Wasp asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Rodimus Wasp's cousin of mother's side." Wasp said.

Ironhide's jaw dropped to the floor. Wasp was related to his commander and that meant that he was related to Bumblebee as well and didn't know it. It also meant that Bumblebee sent a member of her own family to the stockades.

_Next chapter Ironhide tried to convince Wasp not to go after Bumblebee._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	10. Chapter 10

_Stitchar, Shizuka Taiyou, cyber dragoness master and autobot fangirl all get creidt for idea used and base on in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 10

Ironhide couldn't believe that Wasp was related to his commander. Bumblebee had sent a member of her own family to the stockades. Did Bumblebee even know that Wasp was her cousin?

"Ironhide can help Wasp get revenge on Bumblebot." The insane green minibot said hoping that his Boot Camp friend would help him take care of Bumblebot.

"Wasp what do you know about Bumblebee other than what we know from Boot Camp?" Ironhide asked his friend who was standing in front of him.

"Why Ironhide ask this?" Wasp replied a little confused at his friend's action.

"Because there was more to Bumblebee than we know. Let me tell you what I found out." Ironhide said as he started to explain what he was told just a few days ago about the minibot that he used to torment. He told Wasp everything except the fact that Bumblebee was a noble and a femme.

Wasp's optics went wide at what Ironhide had told him. There was no way that Bumblebee was an orphan and lived on the streets. Wasp got mad at the thought of his old friend defending the very bot that sent him to the stockades and ruined his life.

"Wasp doesn't believe you. Wasp make you pay for lying to him." Wasp yelled as he activated his stingers and pointed them at Irohide.

Ironhide took a few steps back away from his once sane friend. It looked like that Wasp was truly gone for sure. "Wasp I told you the truth. Bumblebee was really raised herself on the streets when she ran away from home cause she didn't get along with her father." Ironhide yelled as he activated his steel armor just as Wasp fired a few shots at him.

"You lie!" Wasp yelled as he continued to shoot at Ironhide.

"Wasp stop. It's me you're after." Bumblebee yelled as she came into view. She also had her stingers out and was ready to defend herself and Ironhide.

"Bumblebot pay for what he did to Wasp." The insane minibot yelled and started firing at Bumblebee who managed to avoid the shot by inches.

"Wasp you need to stop. It was a mistake when I blamed you for being the traitor. Longarm who is really the Decepticon known as Shockwave set you up. He made me think that you were the traitor by making sure you were around when strange things happened." Bumblebee yelled as she dodged several blasts.

"Bumblebot lie. Bumblebot make Wasp's life slag. Bumblebot ruin Wasp's dream. Wasp will make Bumblebot pay." Wasp yelled sounding very much like a broken record. He fired a shot at Bumblebee and she couldn't dodge in time and got hit.

Bee was sent flying to ground as a blast hit her in the stomach. By the time Bee regained her composure a foot was planted on her back.

"Wasp said Bumblebot pay for Wasp's troubles." Wasp snarled and placed his fully charged stingers directly on Bumblebee's back, right were her spark was. "Wasp finally have revenge."

"WASP STOP!"

Wasp turned around to see Rodimus aiming his bow straight at him. He looked ready to fire but his face was saying that he really didn't want to fire.

"Rodimus not stop Wasp from getting revenge. Wasp will have revenge." Wasp said as he pressed his stingers closer into Bumblebee's back making her yelp.

"Wasp listen to me. Bumblebee wasn't the one that sent you to the stockades. Shockwave was. He was undercover as Longarm and trick Bumblebee into thinking that you were the traitor. We know that you're innocent and we want to help you." Rodimus yelled at he cousin. If it came to it he would chose his sister over his cousin any day.

"No Rodimus lies. Bumblebot made Wasp's life slag so Wasp take Bumblebot's life." Wasp yelled as he began charging his stingers.

"Wasp please stop." Rodimus yelled as he activated his bow and aimed an arrow at the green minibot. He knew that he had to do something and he knew had to reveal just who Bumblebee was.

"Wasp listen to me Bumblebee is Brightstar." Rodimus screamed at Wasp hoping that he would listen.

Wasp quickly removed his stingers from the back of Bumblebee and looked up at his cousin. Did Rodimus just say that Bumblebot was his little cousin that went missing years ago and he never met.

"Listen to me Wasp. Bumblebee is Brightstar. She ran away after a bad fight with our father. She didn't even know that you were our cousin. You never met her. Wasp she had to live with the guilt of knowing that she sent a innocent mech to the stockades." Rodimus said as he lower his bow and slowly walked over to the green minibot making sure the Wasp kept his optics on him while Optimus walked over to get Bumblebee.

"Bumblebot is cousin?" Wasp asked as he stepped away from Bumblebee.

"Yes Bumblebee is our cousin. She never knew that you were related to her until now. Please Wasp just walk away and we can Wasp just walk away and we can talk." Rodimus said talking like he was talking to a sparkling which in Wasp case he had the mind of a sparkling.

Optimus in the meantime had reached Bumblebee and grabbed her and pulled her close to his chassis and walked as fast as he could away from the scene. Once he was away from Rodimus and Wasp, Optimus checked Bumblebee over. Other than a few dents and scraps she was fine although a bit shaken up.

Bumblebee turned her head to see that Wasp had taken her brother hand and was crying. Bumblebee felt like crying herself for all she put her cousin through. She had no idea that she even had family other than her father and brother. But than again her father never really took her anywhere as to him he didn't even exist.

"What's going to happen to Wasp?" Bee asked her leader. She was scared that Wasp would be sent back to the stockades.

"Now that we know he innocent Rodimus will try and get him some help. I have a friend that can help with Wasp's mental state as he helped a lot of mechs and femmes that were trauma survivors from the Great War. He'd be more than happy to help Wasp." Optimus told Bumblebee who just cuddled into his chassis.

"That's good. I would hate for anything to happen to him. He doesn't deserve to go back to the stockades." Bumblebee mumbled. She was a little out of it from Wasp hitting her in the back and shooting her.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, Wasp will be in good servos." Optimus softly said as he realized that the minibot in his arms was falling into recharge. He shifted his teammate into a more comfortable position and headed back towards the base. Rodimus and Ironhide would take care of Wasp and make sure that he gets back to the base safely.

_Next chapter Rodimus gets a call from his father and Bumblebee loses her cool._

Ideas are greatly needed for what Bumblebee would say to her father. Thank you.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to everyone that reads and review this story. Smokes91, cyber dragoness master, Shizuka Taiyou, Stitchar, Starbee get creidt for ideas used and based in this chapter. shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta reader. reediting the story do to my forgetful nature_

**Updates will be a little slow as I have to take care of my grandfather who almost broke his back a few days ago and is on bed rest. Please keep me in your prayers.**

Chapter 11

Bumblebee let out a slight whine as Ratchet removed the dent that Wasp had caused from her back.

"Do you think you could be a little more nicer Docbot?" Bumblebee asked as she felt Ratchet finally finish repairing her back.

"No." Was the reply.

Bumblebee just rolled her optics knowing that was the answer that she was going to get. Ratchet was good at his job and had no time for pleasantry when it came to repairing his teammates.

It was a few cycles later when Bumblebee left the med bay still a little sore for the blast in the back from Wasp. She didn't blame Wasp for attacking as she would have done the same thing if she was in her position.

Speaking of Wasp, Bumblebee was wondering how her brother was doing explaining what had happened in Boot Camp. She was still trying to get over the fact that Wasp was her mother's sister's son. She really didn't know much about her mother as her father never really talked about her when she asked. But then again her father never really paid attention to her.

Optimus said that a mech named Kup who was an old Great War veteran like Ratchet would help Wasp regain some of his sanity. From what Bumblebee read about Kup she knew that Wasp was in good servos.

Bumblebee still felt bad that she had sent her cousin to the stockades for something that he didn't do. She hoped that Wasp would forgive her and if he didn't then he had every right not to.

The yellow minibot headed towards the living room hoping that she could talk to her brother about Wasp and just to catch up with him. As she was entering the room she heard a voice that she thought that she would never thought that she would hear again.

"Well Rodimus I am thankful that you found Wasp and he is cleared of all charges." A regal sounding voice said.

"Thank you father. It's is good to hear from you." Rodimus replied trying to hold his temper. "Father there is something that I would like to talk to you about." The red and orange mech said to the screen.

"What is it son?" The noble mech asked.

"Do you think that we could start a search for BrightStar?" Rodimus asked hoping that his father would allow him to tell him about Bumblebee.

"I do not know who you are talking about. I told you that Rodimus that the femme known as BrightStar doesn't exist in our household." The noble mech calmly said.

Bumblebee saw red at what her father had said. She knew that her father didn't really care for her but to disown her was the straw that broke the camel's back as the human's say.

Bumblebee marched up to the screen in a fury and pushed her brother out of the way. "Listen to me, I ran away from home because you never treated me as your own sparkling. You know what I'm glad mom's gone because she'd be disgraced at what a pathetic mech her mate has become." "Another thing father's raise, father's love, father's teach, father's protect, and father's respect. You've done nothing. The servants raised me, my brother love's me, the Energon vendors taught me, Optimus protects me, and my team respect's me. I'd say I have no father but that's a lie. I have many and none of them are you. There's no way in the slagging loving pits that I well ever accept you as my father, but be happy now when you say you don't have a daughter you won't be lying cause now you don't and never will." Bumblebee screamed at the screen before she walked away from the screen with traces of tears in her optics.

Optimus was walking into the room to find out what was going on when he heard Bumblebee yelling. He was nearly knocked over by the youngest of his team when she came running past him. He swore that Bumblebee had tears in her optics. He wondered what could have caused Bumblebee to cry. Optimus got his answer when he saw Rodimus yelling at a black and blue mech on the screen. Optimus recognized the mech as Lord Arcangel. He was one of the mechs that was part of Ultra Magnus's chief of staffs.

"Nice going father. You jus ruin any chance of having BrightStar even talk to you again. All because you have so stubborn. Can't you see that BrightStar is hurting. She was so hoping that you have gotten over what you said to her all those years ago. But I guess you don't want to forgive her for something that she had no control over. Don't bother contacting me if you're going to treat my sister like she doesn't exist." Rodimus yelled at his father before he pressed the button that turned off the view screen. The Elite Guard turned around and saw the face of Optimus staring at him.

"How much did you hear?" Rodimus asked.

"I heard Bumblebee yelling at her father and saw her walk past me." Optimus replied never once thinking that the youngest of his team had such a temper.

"Oh she has a temper but rarely shows it." Rodimus pointed out as he sensed what his fellow Prime was thinking.

"I'm going to see if she is alright and also if she wants someone to talk to." Optimus told Rodimus and turned around and headed out of the room.

Rodimus walked over to one of the chairs and plopped down in one. He just couldn't believe that his father still didn't want anything to do with his own daughter after all these years. Rodimus was being to think that his sister would never be welcome by his father ever again. Why couldn't his father just let go of the past and see the future? He was able to let go of the hurt and pain of losing his mother and had in raising his sister.

_Next chapter Optimus talks to Bumblebee and the Decepticons attack._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reveiws and alerts and favs this story. autobot fangirl and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shadowfox belons to Shizuka Taiyou. Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my beta reader._

Chapter 12

Optimus headed towards Bumblebee's room so that he could talk to her. He had heard the argument between Bumblebee and Lord Archangel. Optimus never would have thought that the youngest of his team would ever be capable of saying such thinks to her own creator. But then again Bumblebee wasn't in the best of relationship with her father. It made Optimus feel sick to his tank that someone would ever treat their own creation like they didn't exist. Maybe he could help Bumblebee calm down somewhat.

Optimus reached Bumblebee's door and knocked on it to let the youngling know that he was here. He grew concerned when she didn't answer the door. Normally Bumblebee would be at the door in a spark beat.

"Bumblebee it's me. Could you please open the door? I would like to talk to you about some things." Optimus asked as he knocked on the door again.

"If you're looking for Bumblebee, I just saw her heading out of the base in a hurry. She didn't even stop as say hi to me." Sari said coming up behind Optimus. "What's wrong with her?"

The young Techno-organic was concerned about her friend. Bumblebee would always say hi to her when she was leaving the base. But this time Bumblebee just walked right past her.

"Sari there's some things that I think that we should talk about." Optimus told the teenager. He reached down and picked Sari up in his hand. "But first there is someone that you should meet. His team just arrived a few days ago."

Optimus walked towards the living room hoping that Rodimus was still there. He didn't want to have to search the entire city for two of his fellow Autobots. He was in luck when he reached the living room that Rodimus was still there. Optimus could tell that his friend was about ready to kill somebot.

"Rodimus I don't know what you're going through but I think that Bumblebee may have gone and done something stupid." The red and white fire truck said.

Rodimus turned and gave Optimus a 'ya think' look. "I wouldn't be surprised that she did. The last time my sister talked to our father she ran away."

"SISTER?" Sari shrieked.

"Yes sister. Bumblebee is my little sister that's been missing for years. I don't want to lose her again." Rodimus pointed out.

"You won't. Let's get everyone to spread out and search the city. I think that your team is familiar enough with the city that they can just go search alone." Optimus replied.

Rodimus nodded his head and started to call his team telling them that they needed to search for Bumblebee who was missing.

A few minutes later everyone had their sectors to search. Sari was going with Prowl. Ratchet decided to stay behind just in case Bumblebee came back.

"All right Autobots you have your sectors to patrol. Just remember to call in the second that you see Bumblebee. Also try to calm her down as I have a feeling she will be frag off big time." Optimus told his team and Rodimus's team.

"You got it Optimus."

"Autobots roll out."

With that said the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and headed out of the base in search of their fellow teammate and Autobot.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was speeding through the streets of Detroit heading straight to Sumdac Tower. All she knew was that she had to get away from everyone. Her father always ruined everything she ever worked for. Her father never really did care for her one bit. Bumblebee had tried everything in the world to get her father to pay any attention to her but nothing worked. What really was the breaking point was when her father had hit her in rage just before she had ran away.

It was funny that the butler was more of a father to Bumblebee than her own father ever was. Windshock was the one mech that was always there for her no matter what the problem. He was the one that would come to her school art shows and fundraisers. Windshock had gone offline when she was still very young and it hurt her deeply that she refused to do anything until her brother managed to get her out of her depression.

Bumblebee reached Sumdac Tower and since Sari's father had told the Autobots to just walk in when ever they wanted to. So that's what she did. Bumblebee waved to the humans working at various stations and headed up towards the roof. She wanted to get away and the only way to that was to leave Earth and change her frame again.

As she was walking up the stairs that lead to the roof Bumblebee thought back to when she first met the vendor that took care of her the most when she was on the streets.

_Flashback_

BrightStar shivered as she curled herself up into a tight ball in the corner of the alley that was her home for the moment. She was starving but didn't have any credits to by any energon. Still living on the streets was better than living with her father.

BrightStar felt that there was someone standing over her. So she uncurled herself and opened her optic to see a femme with a strange coloring. The femme was black and lavender and had a nice smile of her face. She held out a few small energon goodies in her hand.

"Gggo on little one they're sssafe." The femme stuttered out and took put one of the energon goodies in her mouth to show the youngling that they were safe.

"Thank you." BrightStar said softly and quickly grabbed the goodies. They were gone in a spark beat.

"Hhhow would you like to wwwork for me ssselling energon lllittle one?" The femme asked.

Brightstar looked at the femme that was being nice to her. She was offering her a job. It beat living in the streets and always being hungry all the time. BrightStar nodded her helm up and down.

"That's wonderful. My name in Shadowfox. Bbbut you can call me Kit." The black and lavender femme told BrightStar as she took the youngling's hand and led her to her booth.

_End Flashback_

Bumblebee let a smile come to her face at the thought of Shadowfox. She was one of the few that saw passed her and gave her a chance. It was thanks to Shadowfox that she was able to survive the streets and found some friends. Because of her being raised to respect everyone no matter the rank in society she was a wanted addition to several energon vendor's cart. When she was around the vendors sold more energon and she was paid more.

Bee remember when she first met Master Yoketron. She was selling energon for Shadowfox when the Cyberninja Master asked her a few questions about herself. It had turned out that Yoketron wanted to teach her a few skills of the Cyberninja for free. The reason it was free was because of the way that she never lost her spirit when she lived on the streets before being found by Shadowfox. Yoketron taught her how to evade and the basics of Processor over Matter.

Bumblebee could remember how sad she was when she found out that Yoketron had been murdered by one of his former students. She had cried for a long time in the arms of Shadowfox who just comforted her.

Bumblebee remember that when it was time for her to get an upgrade the vendors all chipped in for the upgrade fee. She never forgot that gesture of kindness and offered to work at half her price but the vendors refused and instead raised her pay.

Over time Bumblebee grew to realize the street vendors that she worked for became her family. She grew to love them as if she was sparked from them. It took a while for her realize that they were raising her pay because they wanted to her join the Elite Guard. She never would have been able to get the entrance fee if it wasn't for the vendors.

When Bumblebee went into boot camp she requested that no letters be sent as at the time sending letters would have been very expensive and the vendors were barely getting by. It was hard for her to not have any letters come but she knew it was for the best. Bumblebee also never told anybody about the creator's day as everyone would have wanted to come.

Bumblebee reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open to reveal the Space Bridge. It was hard to leave her teammates and brother but she had to disappear. As she was walking towards the Space Bridge she could feel that there was something wrong but she just couldn't place it.

Bee started to punch in the numbers that would send her to a part of Cybertron that most Autobot's rarely went to because of the crime rate but that was where Bumblebee grew up in.

Just as she was going to activate the Space Bridge she saw someone grab her hands and put some stasis cuff on them.

"You are not going anywhere Bumblebee. At least not before you hear us out." Prowl voice was heard behind her.

_Next chapter Bumblebee talks to Prowl and Sari about why she wants to leave Earth_

Ideas REALLY needed for the next chapter

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to everyone that reads and review and favs this story. Sounddrive and Autobot fan girl get credit for ideas used in this chapter Shizuka Taiyou also gets credit for being my beta._

Chapter 13

Bumblebee was swung over Prowl's shoulder as she was take away from the Space Bridge and from her only hope of ever getting away.

"Let me go Prowl. You have no right to do this." Bumblebee screamed as she hit Prowl in the back with her cuffed fists.

"Oh I have every right to do this to you as I am a teammate that is concerned for a fellow teammate." Prowl replied.

"Concerned? Don't make me laugh Prowl. You've never been concerned about me at all. You always thought of me as the annoying teammate that would never amount to anything. That never took anything seriously. You also thought that I could be some sort of spy or something." Bumblebee snarled out as she delivered a well placed punch to the back of Prowl's helm. "Well guess what Prowl? I did amount to something. After all I did have to survive on the streets when I was just a first framer. But no all you saw was the persona that was starving for attention. There is more to me than you could ever think."

Prowl heard everything that Bumblebee had said. It was true that he did think that Bumblebee was always the joker and comic relief but now that Cyberninja knew what Bee had gone through it made his regret that he ever downgraded the young minibot.

"Bumblebee I know that nothing that will say will ever make up for what I've done to you in the past but I am so sorry that for the way that I treated you." The black and gold mech told his teammate. He was rewarded with another hit to the helm which caused him to dropped Bumblebee on the ground.

Because of being drop the stasis cuff on Bumblebee's hands came off. Bee saw her chance to get away from Prowl and she did. She transformed her feet to her wheels and headed straight towards the Space Bridge.

Prowl saw what Bumblebee was trying to do and knew that he had to stop her from making a mistake. Prowl had a feeling that Bumblebee felt like she wasn't wanted after what had happened to with her father a few hours ago. But Prowl know that wasn't true. Bumblebee had a brother that loved her with his entire spark and had a team that also cared about her.

Bumblebee had just reached the Space Bridge controls and started to press the buttons that would take her to Cybertron. Just as she was about to press the button that would activate the Space Bridge she was dragged away from the control panel.

"Bumblebee you have to stop this." Prowl yelled as he fought with his yellow teammate.

"Why should I? I would think that you would want me to leave that way you can have a proper team." Bumblebee yelled as she swung her fist in Prowl's face. She made contact with a face but it wasn't Prowl's. Bumblebee looked in horror as she saw who she just hit.

"Rodimus!" Bumblebee screamed as she stood frozen in place. She had just hit her brother.

"BrightStar you need to calm down and think things through." The red and orange mech said softly as he took a few steps towards his distraught sister.

"You don't understand Roddy. No one understands what it like to be ignored because of something that was out of your control." Bee said wrapping her arms around herself. She raised her head and looked at her brother with tears in her optics. "You always had father's love and attention while he barely looked at me. I tried and tried to be the perfect daughter so that I would get his attention but nothing worked." Bumblebee told her brother as her optics hardened. "Don't deny that you were just like father Roddy. When I was first sparked you wanted nothing to do with me and treated me just like father did." Bee Screamed out. "All I wanted was my father to pay even the slightest attention to me but he just wanted nothing to do with me."

"BrightStar yes it true that I wanted nothing to do with you but that change when I saw you crying in your crib that I realize just how unfair that I was to you. When I held you I knew that you were starving for attention. I made a promise that I would always be there for you and I mean to keep that promise." Rodimus told Bumblebee as he moved even closer to his sister.

"Life would have been better if I was never brought online." Bumblebee shrieked.

Rodimus stood where he was in shock as did Prowl and Sari who had stayed out the way as so not to get stepped on. They couldn't believe the words that had come out of Bumblebee's mouth. She had really thought that she was better off not being sparked.

Rodimus drew one of his servo into a fist. Who would have thought that his little sister who was always happy and cheerful around the servants and him thought that she was better off offline.

"You just don't know what it's like to be dying to have your father pay even the slightest attention to you but he can't be bother to even say hello. You have no idea what it feels like to wonder what you did that was so wrong that your own father wouldn't pay any attention to you." Bumblebee vented as she started to shake and cry.

Prowl made a move to comfort his teammate only to see a red blur move faster than he could ever move.

Said red blur was non other than Rodimus. Rodimus had ran as fast as he could up to his sister and hugged her with all his strength.

"Don't you ever think that." Rodimus said as he hugged his sister with everything he had. "Don't you ever think that life would be better if you were offline. There are several bots that care about you and would die for you. I am one of them that would die for you. I know for a fact that Optimus would die for you as well as the rest of your team." Rodimus told his sister who just looked at him with tears in her optics.

"You don't understand what I went through Roddy you just don't understand." Bumblebee sobbed as she felt her legs give way. She would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for her brother's hold on her.

Rodimus made sure that his sister was ok before he tried to speak. Before he could say anything Bumblebee wrapped her arms around his neck for and cried her optics out. Rodimus just held onto his sister for dear life. Who knew how long she had kept these feelings deep inside her. The feelings of despair and abandonment. She needed to know that she was still loved and had bots that cared about her.

Prowl stood where he was shocked. Never in his life did he ever think that Bumblebee held such pain in her and he cause some of it. Maybe it was time for him to reevaluate just how he treated his teammates.

Prowl heard his comm beep and knew that it was the rest of the team wanting to know if they found Bumblebee.

"Prowl here. We found Bumblebee. We're at Sumdac Tower on the roof. I warn you if you do come be prepared to see a side of Bumblebee that you never thought existed." Prowl said and turned off his comm and went back to watching Bumblebee cry her optics out.

Five minutes later Optimus and Bulkhead as well as Rodimus's team had arrived and were shocked at the sight of their most happiest member and teammate breaking down.

'Prowl what happened?" Optimus asked.

Prowl began telling Optimus and the others what had transpired just a short time ago. The Cyberninja was just so shock at what was happenin that he did something that no one thought that he could do. He started to babble out what was going on.

Optimus just stood where he was standing with his jaw hanging open. Bumblebee really thought that no one cared about her. The red and blue mech let out a growl at that thought. But then again if Bumblebee grew up with not much attention in her life then of course she would feel that no body would care about her. Optimus knew that he would have a lot of work making the youngest of his team know that she was loved.

Ironhide could hold back the tears coming from his optics as he saw a fellow Autobot break down. The red mech never thought that Bumblebee ever felt that way. Ironhide remember that the yellow minibot was always happy. But now hem had had a feeling that it was all a ruse. Ironhide couldn't help but feel ashamed about the way he treated Bumblebee in Boot Camp.

The rest of Rodimus's team made a vow that they would help their commander's little sister and make sure that she knew that she was loved.

Bumblebee continued to cry and sob for over an hour before exhaustion set in and she collapsed into her brother's arms.

Rodimus picked up his sister bridal style and turned around signaling that they were leaving and heading back to the base.

The other Autobots followed the red and orange Elite Guard back to base. They knew that Bumblebee would be under suicide watch for what she had said about wanting to go offline. The Autobots hoped that they could make Bumblebee see that she was loved and would always be loved no matter who she was.

_Next chapter Optimus and his team have a nice long talk with Bumblebee and Rodimus blows up at his father._

Ideas are REALLY needed for the next chapter.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews and alert, and favorites this story. Shizuka Taiyou and autobot fangirl get credit for idea used and based in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta reader._

Chapter 14

Rodimus let out a yell as he punched one of the walls in his quarters denting it. The young Minor didn't know what to do with his younger sister who had just told him that she wished that she was never sparked. He had spent the better part of a day just holding his sister while she just broke down crying and a short time later collapsed in his arms.

Right now Bumblebee as she was called by her teammates was in her quarters recharging with the little organic femme that had become a close friend to the femme in disguise over the year that Optimus Prime's team had been on Earth.

Rodimus knew that the reason that his sister had thought all of those things was because of their father. A father that never showed Brightstar any attention and always blamed her for his mother's death. Rodimus would make sure that his father would get a audio full.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was awake and talking to Sari who for once in her young life didn't ask a ton of questions. Sari was still trying to get over seeing her best friend break down like what she had just seen a few hours ago. Sari never thought that Bumblebee felt that way. After all Bumblebee was always so happy and joyful. Now Sari understood that it was all a ruse. Deep down Bumblebee was so depressed that she wanted to go off line because she felt that no one cared about her. Which wasn't true. Bumblebee had an entire team that cared about her. She had a brother that loved her with his entire spark.

Sari didn't want anything to happen to her friend who she had come to love like a brother or was it sister now. Either way Bumblebee was still her sibling and best friend.

"Hey Sari do you think that you could get me some sugar for my oil? I always wanted to try some of your organic foods with my oil." Bumblebee asked Sari who was curled up beside her.

"Sure Bumblebee just give me a moment to get some." Sari replied as she jumped down from the berth and headed out of the room. A few moments later Sari came back with a five pound bag of sugar.

"Thanks Sari." Bumblebee said and poured the entire bag of sugar into the transformer size mug of oil.

Bumblebee raised the mug to her lips and just as she was about to take a sip of the suger rich oil a axe came out of nowhere and hit the mug in a spot that caused it to shatter into a million pieces.

Bumblebee turned around to see where the axe had come from. She let out a gulp at who she saw standing in the doorway. There standing in the doorway was Optimus with a look of pure anger on his face.

Optimus started to walk towards Bumblebee who gulped again. Bumblebee knew that she was in trouble big time. She had figured that out when Optimus walked up to her and just stared at her with those anger filled optics.

"JUST WHAT IN PRIMUS'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU KNOW THAT SUGAR IS TOXIC TO US." Optimus screamed at the yellow minibot as he grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulders and started shaking her.

Sari stood where she was at in the corner of the room as she watch Optimus yell at her best friend. Now that she thought about it she remember her father telling her that sugar was not good for car engines of any kind. Sari felt a little bit mad that Bumblebee used her to try and kill herself. She ran out of the room giving Optimus and Bumblebee time to talk.

"What do you think I was trying to do?" Bumblebee yelled as tears came to her optics. "You don't know what my life has been like. You don't know what it's like to want something but you could never have it because of something that you had no control over. Nobody cares about me anymore. I'm going to be treated completely different now that every one knows that I'm the daughter of Lord Arcangel." Bumblebee sobbed.

Optimus looked at the youngest of his team of his team with sadness in his optics. He did know what it was like to want something but could never have it. It hurt Optimus to think that his friend thought that nobody cared about her. The red and blue mech once again grabbed the yellow minibot and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Let me go!" Bumblebee yelled as she fought her leader's hold on her.

"Not going to happen Bumblebee." Optimus said firmly as he tightened the hug. Bumblebee needed to know that he cared about her. "Bumblebee you have people that care about you and would die for you. Your brother would never let anything happen to you and is right now giving your father hell as the organic say. Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet love you like a little sibling. I care about you more than a friend and the feeling started long before you revealed yourself to be a femme and a former noble." Optimus spoke softly as he gently rubbed Bumblebee's helm in an attempt to calm her down.

It was true the Optimus did have feelings for the young noble and they really did start before Bumblebee was revealed as a femme and the youngest child of Lord Arcangel. He wasn't going to pursue his feelings for Bumblebee do to her age but now that it was revealed that Bumbebee was older than everyone originally thought and was close to her final upgrade. Also another reason he didn't tell Bumblebee how he felt was because he was her commander and it was improper for him to have a relationship with one of his fellow teammates especially when he was in command of them.

Optimus could feel Bumblebee start to sobbed again. The red and blue mech gently lower the minibot in his arms on to her berth and laid down beside her in attempt to calm her down. He could feel Bee start to calm down a little bit but she was still crying. Optimus gently whispered soothing words in to her audio receiver.

Bumblebee held on to Optimus much like she held on to her brother just a short while ago. Something told her that Optimus was telling her the truth about his feelings and for some reason she felt safe in his arms. It wasn't long before Bumblebee drifted into a recharge in Optimus's loving hold.

_Next chapter Rodimus give his father a earful and someone catches Optimus and Bee recharging together._

Ideas and dialoged are welcome for the next chapter on what Rodimus would say to his father about Bumblebee.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out

**Updates will be slow as my grandfather was put into a nursing home and I have to help take care of my grandmother now. Thanks for understanding,**


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to every one the read and reviews. Sounddrive, Shizuka taiyou, get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou get thanks for being my beta._

Chapter 15

Ratchet was walking by the living quarters for his team when he heard soft sobs coming from Bumblebee's room. What had happened to that youngling now that would cause her to start sobbing again? Primus knew that femme had enough problems in her life. From a father that wanted nothing to do with her to having to live on the streets and sell energon just to survive. Now just recently she had a break down and said that she wanted to be offline.

As Ratchet was about to open the door to the youngest member of his teams room he heard something that sound like Optimus.

The old war medic knew that the young Prime was very fond of Bumblebee and like her more than a friend. But choose not to pursue the youngling do to him being her commander.

Ratchet could hear Optimus say that he thought of Bumblebee more than a friend and that he had liked her long before she was revealed to be a femme and a former noble. Bee's sobs quieted down some bit and soon they stopped all together.

_Primus do we have our work cut out for us with making the kid see that she is loved and others care about her. _Ratchet thought and then an idea came to him. Bumblebee needed someone that she knew would help her through the tough times that she was having and who better than her.

Ratchet headed to the entrance to the factory and transformed. He was heading to the Space Bridge to contact someone that he hoped would be able help Bumblebee.

Rodimus was steaming mad at what he had just found out that his sister had almost done. She tried to kill her self by drinking sugar with her oil and she had used the little organic that she was friends with to get the sugar. Thank Primus that Optimus was walking by and saw Bumblebee pour the sugar into the mug.

The Minor was determined to let his father have it for the way he was treating his sister. Even if his father didn't want anything to do with BrightStar he didn't have to treat her like she as slag. His sister was still a sentient being and has every right to be treated like she was one.

"Red Alert could you please get a hold of my father for me? He and I have a lot to talk about." Rodimus asked the medic of his team.

The red and white femme could tell that there was going to be a lot of yelling going on between her commander and his father. Red Alert knew that as soon as she contacted Lord Arcangel that it would be in her best interest to leave the room. Lord Arcangel was known for his tempter and Red Alert had a feeling that his son had the same temper.

"You should be connected in a kilk or two." The femme medic told her commander and left the room.

Rodimus stood in front of the commutation screen waiting for his father's face to appear. He was going to give his father a audiofull. Soon the screen came to life and the face of Lord Arcangel appeared.

"Do you realize what you've done? Just earlier my sister tried to kill herself while consuming sugar in her motor oil!" Rodimus screamed at the top of his audios.

The black and blue noble mech never even flinched at the yelling. "Rodimus I told you that you have no sister." Arcangel said casually not bothered at all by his son's yelling.

Rodimus's jaw dropped to the floor. His own father _really _didn't care that his daughter had tried to kill herself. "Just how sparkless are you?" Rodimus yelled once again at his father. "All BrightStar ever wanted was for you to acknowledge her. Why can't you just put away your pride and see that you're not the only one that is suffering."

"You wouldn't understand Rodimus." Arcangel replied calmly.

"What don't I understand? That you are too prideful to see that you are hurting a innocent femme that had a breakdown and wished that she was never brought online." Rodimus yelled once again.

The red and orange mech saw the look on his father's face. "Yes father she actually wished that she was never brought online. How does that make you feel?"

"Her death will not bring back your mother. She can offline herself for all I care. Like I said she is not part of the family." Arcangel said and switched off the commutation screen leaving a very fragged of Rodimus.

Rodimus wanted to break something but retained his temper. He had a sister to worry about. The young Elite Guard now knew without a doubt that his father was a aft. Why couldn't his father see the hurt that he was causing BrightStar. Rodimus was able to come to terms with his mother's death. So why couldn't his father do that? He'd dwell on that later. Right now he had to check up on his sister who was being taken care of by Optimus.

Rodimus knew that his sister was in good servos although some may say differently. He didn't believe anything that came out of the jerk Sentinel's mouth at all. Rodimus knew that there had to more to what had happened on that spider planet than meets the optic. Sentinel must have placed the blame on Optimus who was very submissive at the time.

Now Optimus had grown and was the only chance Cybertron had. He was forced to be part of a frontline unit when he had no battle experience what so ever and neither did his team other than the medic.

Rodimus turned around when he heard footsteps coming from behind him and saw Ironhide standing in the doorway. He looked like he was feeling guilty about something.

"I heard everything that your father said. That's just not right." The red mech said still looking down to the ground.

"I know. He can't seem to let go of his pain for some reason and because of this he's hurting Bumblebee who did nothing to warrant the rejection." Rodimus replied looking at Ironhide.

"I feel like a total afthead. I didn't really treat her that well either when we were in Boot Camp. I would always tease her about not getting any letters or care packages at all. But not once did she break down and cry at the teasing. I guess you could say that she a lot stronger that we thought." Ironhide pointed out.

"I have to agree with you on that. BrightStar was always stronger than others gave her credit for. She was able to put up with my father and also able survive on the streets." Rodimus said. "But even the strongest of bots can break and I guess that she just had enough. "

"I do know that Bumblebee will be able to pull through as like you said she is stronger than we all thought. She just needs to know that others do care about her. We have to make her see that just because one bot doesn't care about her it doesn't mean the others don't." Ironhide said with smile. He knew that he had a lot to make up for what he did to Bumblebee in Boot Camp and he made a promise to Primus that he would.

_Next chapter Bumblebee starts to recover with the help of her team._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for her ideas and being my beta._

Chapter 16

Bumblebee curled up into the warmth that surrounded her. At first she thought it was her brother but there was something different about him. Slowly she onlined her optics to find herself in the arms of Optimus who was out like a light.

Bumblebee was shocked as to why her commandeering officer would he sleeping next to her and then she remembered what had happened just a short time ago. She had tied to kill herself and Optimus had stopped her and told her somethings that she couldn't believe what he had said to her. Optimus had told her that he liked her more than a teammate.

Why would Optimus say that to her. She was nothing special. She was just a former noble that was rejected by her father for killing her mother. She couldn't even make it into the Elite Guard. What did she have to offer Optimus? What did he see in her?

"What I see is a femme that was forced to raise herself and managed to not lose her sense of justice and took the blame for a friend when she could have gotten into the Guard." Optimus softly said as he pulled Bumblebee closer to his chassis.

Bumblebee's optics went wide as she realized that she just thought was said out loud and Optimus heard her.

"There nothing special about me." Bumblebee cried out as she struggled to get free of Optimus's hold on her.

"There is something special about you. You just don't realize it." The red and blue mech told the young femme in his arms.

"Optimus is right Bee. There is a lot things about you that we love." Prowl said from behind them.

Bee turned her helm and saw Prowl standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"Name one thing that makes me special?" Bee demanded.

"Your personality is one of the things that make you likeable." The ninja said kindly. "Bee you were always happy no matter what you did and never let anything get you down. You were the first to show us that not all organic life was dangerious."

Bumblebee just turned her helm away from Prowl. What he had said made her think about her life before her team found out that she was a former noble and had to live on the streets and sell energon just to survive.

"Right now your brother is letting your father have it for the way he treated you. You do have bots that care about you Bee. You, me, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus are a team. We fought trials together and won. I don't consider this situation that we are facing a trial but a obstacle that I know that we can over come. I don't see you a former noble but a friend that would do anything for her teammates. That is who you are Bee. Even when you lived on the streets you never gave up and never lost your personality of a kind and caring femme and that's what I like about you." Prowl told Bee who just looked at him like he had grown second head.

Bumblebee didn't know what to think. Here was a bot that she thought really didn't like her at all telling her that he like her persona as a caring femme. How could Prowl say thost thing about her when all she ever did was pull pranks on him. Then it hit her lika a ton of bricks. Her team really did care about her as Bumblebee and not as BrightStar the former noble. Maybe Optimus really did care about her. Bumblebee told herself that she would give Optimus a chance he must have cared about her to stop her from killing herself.

"Come on let's get something to eat. I know that you have to be starving." Optimus said as he got off the berth and held out his servo to Bumblebee who took it.

Meanwhile Ratchet was talking with a bot that he had called in from Cybertron to help Bumblebee with her depression.

"I c-c-can't believe that her father said that about her in f-f-front of her face no less." The black and lavender bot growled. You could tell that the bot was a femme by the way her body was shaped. "I always knew that there was m-m-more to what the kid said when she worked for me. I would ask her some q-q-questions about why she ran away but she would avoid then like a v-v-virus. Now I know the truth."

"She needs someone that knows her and another femme around. Red Alert is good but she not the best for situations like this." Ratchet told the femme in front of him.

"W-w-well shall we get going?" The femme asked.

Ratchet transformed into his vehicle mode and opened his hatch to allow the femme to get in since she didn't have a vehicle mode yet and headed back to the base.

The medic hoped that the femme that he had contacted and asked to come to Earth would help Bumbebee. Ratchet would never admit it but he did care for the youngest member of his team like a little brother which now turned into a little sister.

The kid was always doing something stupid and dumb but never ceased to put a smile on his face at the innocent way Bumblebee would do things. Ratchet missed the carefree bot that Bumblebee always was.

Ratchet couldn't believe the way she was treated because of something that she couldn't control. It made his energon boil. How could someone do that to their own child. Not even the Cons were that mean to their own sparklings. Ratchet made a vow that he would try and be a father to Bumblebee who Primus knows needed a father figure in her life.

_Next chapter Bumblebee gets a surprise when she see who Ratchet brought with him from Cybertron._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to everyone that read and reviews, Sounddrive and Shizuka taiyou get credit for ideas and dialoged used in this chapter. Shadowfox or Kit belongs to Shizuka Taiyou who also get credit for being my beta._

Chapter 17

Bumblebee, Optimus and Prowl all headed to the rec room to find a very steamed off Rodimus.

"Judging by the way you are acting you had a talk with Lord Arcangel and that it didn't go to well." Optimus asked seeing the look on his youngest member's brother.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Rodimus snapped back.

Bumblebee got a little scared at the way her brother was acting and hid behind Optimus. Rodimus turned around as saw his sister hiding behind his fellow commander. He knew that he was no doubt scaring BrightStar so he took a few deep breaths and started to calm down. Rodimus knew that he didn't want his sister to see him the way he was acting.

"You wouldn't believe what he said when I told him about Bee. He acts like he never fathered a daughter." Rodimus explained as he tightened his hands into fists.

"I would." Bumblebee said as she came out from behind Optimus. "Remember Rodimus that father really doesn't want everyone to know that I'm his daughter."

"Then your father is a aft for not wanting to acknowledge that he has a wonderful daughter." A femme voice that didn't belong to Red Alert said from behind the group.

Everyone turned around to see Ratchet with a strange black and lavender femme standing right beside him. No one knew who that femme was no one but Bumblebee who just let out a very girlish squeal and ran straight for the femme and engulfed her into a huge hug.

"I-i-it's good to s-s-see you t-t-to Starry." The black and lavender femme said as she hugged the yellow minibot in her arms tight.

"How in the world did you get here Kit?" Bee asked as she let go of her friend from the streets.

"Your grumpy medic some how found out about me and gave me a call saying that you need some cheering up and as soon as I heard what happened to you I closed my booth for a few weeks and rushed right here." The femme now known as Kit replied to Bee question.

Bee let go of Kit and walked over to Ratchet and tackled him into a hug.

Ratchet did something that not many had heard him do. He laughed out loud. "Lay off of the kindness kid, I know you'd appreciate it if I contacted her and got her here." The aging medic said as he gently pushed the youngest member of his team off of him.

Rodimus let out a laugh at the sight of the grumpy medic being hugged by his sister. "Just what the medic ordered!" Rodimus said with a laugh.

"But how in the world did you know to contact her? I had dozen of vendors helping me survive on the streets. How could you know that she was the one that helped me the most?" Bee asked as she got off of the floor and offered a hand to Ratchet who took in and hoisted himself off the ground.

"I remember seeing a picture of this femme on your picture pad and took a chance that she was someone that could help us and you get better." Ratchet said as he looked down. He felt a little guilty that he had snoop in to the personal business of one of his teammates but he knew that he had done the right choice when he saw that look on Bumblebee's face when the minibot saw her friend.

"Care to introduce us Bumblebee." Optimus asked slightly smiling as he saw just how happy his youngest team member was with the strange femme.

"I'm sorry. Everyone let me introduce to you someone who with out their help I would have died on the streets. I like you to meet Shadowfox or as she likes to be called Kit." Bumblebee said as he introduced the black and lavender femme to her friends.

Kit stepped forward and gave a slight bow as she was introduced. "It's nice to finally meet all of you. Starry has told me all about you in the few letters that she was able to send."

"You mean to tell us that Bee sends you letters." Prowl asked.

"When she can as she is a very private femme." Kit replied giving Bumblebee a smile.

"Why don't we sit down in the rec room and talk as I'm sure that that Bumblebee will fill us in on what we want to know." Optimus said as he made hand gestures to the rec room.

Five minutes later both teams were in the rec room sitting down and waiting for Bumblebee to speak.

Bumblebee told her team and her brother's team of what she went through on the streets since they already knew what she went through at home.

Bee told the two teams how she ran out of money the first week into her run away and at used energon that she had picked out of the garbage. She refused to sink as low as to stealing from the vendors.

"How did you meet Kit?" Bulkhead asked. He knew that his best friend didn't have it easy in life but he never thought that Bumblebee had to dig through trash cans just to eat before she sold energon.

"I remember that it was one of the coldest days of the year and I was walking down the street heading for home when I heard whimpering coming from an alleyway. My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to take a look. Imagine my surprise when I what I thought was a cyberfox turning out to be a first frame youngling curled up into a ball trying to keep warm. Now I always carried energon treats with me for the sparklings in my neighborhood and when Starry woke up I offered her the treats and she just gobbled them right up. I had seen her around town digging through the trash cans and thought that she would be safer with me and my friends selling energon than living on the streets. Starry worked for me and my friends up until she had enough credits to get an upgrade. Let me tell you that I was not a happy femme when I found out that Starry had upgraded herself into a mech so she could join the Elite Guard but there was nothing that I could as I wasn't her guardian and had no say in what type of frame she used. One of the other vender Wideload told Starry about the Elite Guard boot camp and like a flash she was signing up. Starry told that she wanted to do something with her life and the Elite Guard was the place to do that. Let me tell you when I found out that Pompous Arrogant self centered sad useless excuse for an Autobot Sentinel was in charge of Starry's class and kicked her out I almost headed straight to the Acadamy and tear Sentinel a new one. But Starry stopped me and told me that she was better off where she was at and that she had team that he like and felt like she had a family. She also told me that she felt sad that she had to lie to them about who she was." Kit explained.

Optimus and his took looked at Bumblebee who was blushing red at all of the attention she was getting.

"Why would Bee think that she was better off with us than in the Elite Guard? I mean she took the blame for me when I knocked the building on Sentinel during a practice run." Bulkhead asked.

"Because Bulky you were the only one that didn't tease me about not getting any letters and saved my life when Shockwave tried to kill us. One good deed deserves another. That was I was taught by one of the staff that took care of me." Bumblebee replied with a smile on her face. Bulkhead had protected her and she just couldn't let him be kicked out of Book Camp. She was hoping that only she would get kicked out but that wasn't the scenario but it turned out for the best. She had gotten some friends that were trying to help her with her depression and didn't care about her status of being a former noble.

"Why don't we talk some more later? I'm sure that Bumblebee wants to catch up with Kit and we need to get Kit a vehicle mode." Optimus said.

"Right and then we can show her around the city and introduce her to Sari." Bumblebee said happily.

_Next chapter Rodimus plays the cold shoulder with his father and Kit gets her alt mode._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks to every one the reads and reviews. autobot fangirl, Smokes91,get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 18

Sari looked at the lavender and black femme in front of her. She didn't know why but she felt jealous of this femme. The young human felt that she was being replaced.

Kit could feel the emotions coming off of the young organic. The street vendor knew that she had to get the Sari to understand that she would always be Starry's best friend.

"You don't have to worry about me taking Bumblebee away from you. I'm more of a mother to her than anything. I helped her when she was living on the streets. You will always be her best friend no matter what." Kit said to Sari.

Sari just looked at Kit feeling a little ashamed of herself. She really had thought that Kit was trying to take Bumblebee away from her when the reason Bumblebee was so close to Kit was she had taken care of Bumblebee when she was on the streets.

"I'm sorry that I thought that you were going to take Bumblebee away from me. It just that Bumblebee was the first true friend that I ever had. I don't want to lose her." Sari told Kit.

Kit let a smile come to her face. It had seemed that Starry had a friend that cared about her as a bot and not because she was a former noble.

"Come on let's get Bumblebee and then you two can show me the city and help me get my alt mode." Kit said as she lowered her hand to Sari level so the young human could climb on.

Bumblebee was talking to Professor Sumdac about something when Kit and Sari came in the room.

"Ah Miss Kit Bumblebee here was just talking to me about an alt mode for you and I think I have the perfect vehicle for you. If you would please follow me." The Professor said and motioned for the three girls to follow him in to a room just off of the main room.

Five minutes later the group of four arrived at the assembly like for what looked like vehicles that looked like Prowl.

"This is what I have been working on lately." Professor Sumbac said as he waved his hand in the direction of the assembly line.

"What are they dad? The design looks so familiar." Sari asked as she watched the machines assemble the vehicle.

"It called a Suzuki Motorcycle. They were popular in the late 20th and at the turn of the century. I just acquired the rights to remake them and I thought that the frame would be perfect for Miss Kit her who body frame is just the right type. I have a finished Suzuki that you can scan and see if you like it." The Professor said as he once again motioned for the group of girls to follow him. He lead them into another room that held a complete Suzuki Motorcycle. The coloring was different than Kit's coloring but was slender like the energon vendor.

"I had this made for Sari" The Professor said as he turned to Kit who had stars in her optics when she saw the Suzuki. "when she got her driving license but when I saw you I thought it would be perfect for you."

"I love it. Thank you so much." Kit squealed and brought down one of her servos to where the Professor was standing

"I will personally deliver it to your base by the end of the day." Issac replied as he shook Kit's finger.

"Thank you."

"Come on guys let's head out and explore the city." Sari said from her perch on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Kit nodded her helm and so did Bumblebee. Sari waved goodbye to her father as the femmes left the tower.

Meanwhile back as base Rodimus had come up with the perfect way to get even with his father. Now all he had to do was wait for him to call which knowing his father he would in a few moments.

As if Primus was on his side the commutation screen began to come to life and the face of his father appeared.

Rodimus started the conversation by asking his father about having his sister brought back into the family. He wasn't too surprise at what his father said next.

"I told you Rodimus that you have no sister and even if you did she wouldn't be good enough to be a noble or a part of our family." Arcangel replied to his son.

Rodimus saw red at that statement. "Well I'm sorry that it's come to this father but at the moment I have no father at this moment. I hear by renounce my postiton as a member of the your house. I am at the this moment on a orphan." The red and orange mech replied before shutting off the screen.

Rodimus knew that he was in for some hard times but if his sister could survive than he could as well. Rodimus wasn't going to abandon his sister not after he just found her. If she could survive with out the help of any money then so would he. Being in the Elite Guard did help as you did get a large pay check every month and BrightStar said that she was keeping every credit she earned in the bank. So it wasn't like they were broke or anything. They would just have watch their spending for a while.

"I can't believe that you did that Rodimus." Red Alert's voice was heard from behind him.

Rodimus turned around and faced the only femme on his team. "I had to choice. I refuse to be a part of a family that treats one of their own like a virus. My sister did nothing to warrant the rejection of my father other than be sparked and that's not an excuse to be treated the way she was treated." Rodimus said to his team's medic. "My father rejected my sister and now his son will reject him."

Red Alert just looked at her leader with a rare smile on her face. She could remember Rodimus talking about his little sister when they were recovering from Team Charr's attack and she now knew just how far he would go to stay with her.

_Next chapter. Bumblebee finds out what her brother did and Arcangel comes to earth._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Starbee, Sounddrive, mobileholmes, autobot fangirl, DreamStoryWeaver,Smokes91 and SailorMoon20114486 all get credit for idea used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou get credit for being my beta reader. Kit belongs to Shizuka Taiyou_

Chapter 19

Several days had passed since Rodimus had talked with his father and announced that he was no longer part of the noble class.

Rodimus let out a laugh as he watched his sister and the bot that he thought was named Prowl play a Earth game called Twister. BrightStar was losing big time from what he understood of the game. But he saw his sister having the time of her life. The Earth bound Autobots had become her family even after she had lied to them. They had forgiven her and understood at lot of the reasons why she acted the way she did.

Rodimus made a mental note to thank Kit when he saw her next for taking care of his sister as well as the other vendors that help. He also had to tell Starry that he was no longer part of the noble class. He like being a noble but being with his sister who was treated like a virus growing up was more important.

Rodimus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his sister let out a squeal. He turned around and saw that Prowl had fallen on Bumblebee who was laughing.

"Prowl please get off of me." Bee said as she struggled to get out from underneath her slightly taller teammate.

"Sorry Bumblebee." Prowl replied as he lifted himself off of his yellow teammate.

Rodimus walked over to the two Autobots and helped them up. The three started to laugh at the situation that they were just in.

Suddenly Brawn came running into the room in a frenzy. "Boss we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Rodimus asked wondering what would have the normally quiet team member acting the way he was acting.

"You need to come outside to understand what's wrong." Brawn replied as he headed towards the door.

Prowl, Bumblebee and Rodimus followed Brawn and the rest of the Autobots out to the entrance of the base to see what he was talking about.

Just outside of the base was a ship and not just any ship but a ship belonging to the a noble. As soon as Bumblebee saw that ship she ran and hid behind Bulkhead.

Rodimus let out a groan as he saw the insignia on the side of the ship and knew why BrightStar had hid behind her best friend. Their father had come to Earth for some reason. Although Rodimus had a feeling it was to get him back.

The ship's ramp began to descend to the ground slowly. Once the ramp touched the ground the doors opened and revealed form that walked down the ramp.

Rodimus let out a groan as he saw his father descend down the ramp with a angry look on his face. Behind him were a couple of members of the Elite Guard.

"What is Primus's name do you mean that you are no longer a noble?" The Noble mech that looked like a older version of Rodimus yelled.

"Hello to you too Father." Rodimus replied as he knew that he was in for a lot of yelling.

"Cut the small talk. Answer my question."

"Exactly what I said father. I refuse to be a part of a family that treats one of their own like a virus. BrightStar did nothing to warrant the way you treat her. I'm ashamed to admit that I once treated her like you but I was able to change the way I saw my sister. Why can't you do that?" Rodimus yelled.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Arcangel roared as he march right up to his son. "You have no idea what it's like to lose your mate."

"Than why did you choose BrightStar over mom if you didn't want a daughter?" Rodimus asked determined to show his father that he was wrong.

Arcangel didn't speak for a few moments. When he did it was words that broke Bumblebee's spark. "You are right that I didn't want a daughter but your mother told me to save BrightStar. If I had my choice I would have chosen your mother over the sparkling she was carrying as I had no need for a daughter."

Bumblebee felt tears come to her optics at what her father had said. He really didn't want her and it was her mother that had saved her life as her father would have chosen her mother over her. She really was an orphan and the only family that she had was her brother and her team.

Optimus could tell that Bumblebee was getting distress and walked up to his young teammate and put a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. He somehow could feel the pain and sorrow coming off of Bumblebee.

Rodimus couldn't believe what his father had said. It was no wonder the way his sister was treated so badly was because his father never wanted another child. How dare he do that to his sister who did nothing to warrant the neglect she suffered throughout her life.

"Now that I have told you that you will be returning with me to Cybertron." The Cybertronian noble said as he reached for his son.

Rodimus backed away from his father's reach. He was steaming mad and you could tell by the way he looked. He wasn't going back to Cybertron as least not without his sister.

"I'm not going back with you unless you allow BrightStar to come home father." Rodimus said standing his ground. He was not leaving with out his sister.

"That thing will never be allowed in my home ever again." Arcangel snapped.

"Then I'm not going home with you. If you can't see past your own anger and hatred than I want nothing to do with you." Rodimus yelled back.

Bumblebee was shocked. Her brother was willing to give up his place as a noble for her. Rodimus really did care about her.

"You would give up your title or a glitch and piece of slag femme."

"Yes I would. BrightStar is my sister and will always be my sister no matter what you say. I will stay loyal to BrightStar even if it cost me my title. The reason why I'm doing this is called love. Something that you have no idea about." Rodimus snarled. He was going to protect his little sister no matter what.

"If that is the way you feel about then I wipe my servos of you. At this moment you are no longer a member of my household. If you want to come back than you will have to renouce that piece of slag sister of yours." Arcangel replied back and headed up to his ship. He came back down a few moments later. "It appears that my ship is having some engine trouble. I have to stay here for a few days."

Bumblebee let out a small groan as she would have to put up with her father for some time. This was not going to be fun.

_Next chapter Rodimus loses it with his father and Arcangel finds out that Bumblebee is BrightStar._

Ideas always welcomed

I would like a least 2 reviews before updating the next chapter. thanks and peace out


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks to everyone the reads and reviews and faves this story. __autobot fangirl, Mobilehomes,cyber dragoness master, sounddrive, DreamStoryWeaver_ _and Shizuka taiyou all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Kit belongs to Shizuka taiyou who also gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 20

Two days had passed since Arcangel had arrived on Earth and it was taking everything that Optimus and his crew had not to pound the noble into the ground.

Optimus thought that his dealing with Sentinel would help him deal with a noble like Arcangel but the young Prime soon discovered that despite the way he treated his own daughter in the past he was nothing like Sentinel. Arcangel for some reason was willing to listen to any thing that someone had to say and he was somewhat kind but that didn't excused the way he treated Bumblebee in the past

From what Optimus could get from Rodimus it seemed that Bumblebee before she upgraded to her current form was a spitting image of her mother and Optimus knew that Bee's mother had died sparking her. Optimus knew that there was more to what was said but he knew that he shouldn't pry in the personal business of his teammates. When Bumblebee was ready she would tell her then what they needed to know. For now the Earth bound Autobots would make sure that they were there for Bumblebee when she needed them.

Ironhide watch from his place in the living room as Bumblebee tried her best to ignore Lord Arcangel as he talked to Red Alert. It was hard to believe that Bumblebee was the daughter of a noble but from the way Arcangel acted it was like he didn't even have a daughter.

So far Arcangel hadn't figured out that Bumblebee was in fact his daughter BrightStar and the Autobots were going to make sure that he never found out. Bumblebee had been through the pits and she didn't deserve to be degraded in front of her friends.

Red Alert was holding her temper as she talked to Arcangel. The sad excuse for a father was trying to fix her up with Rodimus. It wasn't that she didn't like Rodimus but it was more of a friendship than anything. Rodimus treated her like the warrior she was and not as a femme like most of her other commanders did.

"With all due respect My Lord I don't see Rodimus as anything other than a friend." Red Alert told the red and orange noble.

"But surely a femme as yourself must have had feelings for someone like my son." Arcangel insisted.

"My Lord there is no feelings other than friendship between me and him." Red Alert replied. She thought that it was strange that Arcangel would still call Rodimus his son after he publicly disowned him.

Ironhide thought that it would be a good time to go and rescue his teammate. "Hey Red Alert, Ratchet wants to see you in his med bay as soon as possible."

The femme medic shot her teammate a look that said thank you and excused herself and headed in the direction of the med bay.

Arcangel watched the red and white femme as she walked away from him. "She'd make a perfect mate for Rodimus once he gets his helm out of his aft and realizes that I'm right when it come to family matters."

Ironhide did his best as to not to gag at what Arcangel said about his team's medic. Sure Rodimus and Red Alert were good friends but like Red Alert said she wasn't in love with Rodimus.

"Once my son get over that pathetic glitch that was born into my family he will start to see his duties as the next lord of our family." The noble said not seeing Bumblebee flinch at the words just said by her father.

Ironhide could see the sad look on Bumblebee's face as her father continued to talk as if he didn't even have a daughter. He knew that no bot deserved to be treated the way Bumblebee was being treated.

"Sometimes I wish that I never choose the femme sparkling over my mate. If I had chosen my mate over the glitch than I wouldn't have to put up with claiming her." Arcangel said not seeing Rodimus behind him.

"**That is enough." **Rodimus screamed at the top of of his voice.

Everyone in the room turned around a stared the red and orange Prime who optics had fire in them.

"Rodimus when did you get here?" Bumblebee asked as she watched her brother walk over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I've had enough of the way you've been talking about my sister in front of my team and you've also known all along that Bumblebee is BrightStar and yet yo still treat her like she just a waste of space. I'm ashamed to say that I was once like you when it came to the way I was treating her. But I've change and I owe it to her be the best older brother I can." Rodimus yelled at his father. His yelling had caused the other Autobots to come rushing in to the living room to see what was going on.

"Rodimus stop this at once. This is not the proper way a noble should act. Also you owe nothing to this...this...abomination waste of spark. " Arcangel nonchalantly said as he glared at Bumblebee. It was true the he did know that the yellow minibot was BrightStar.

"Why do you treat your own daughter like this." Rodimus yelled back at his father. He wanted to know his father treated his little sister the way he did.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why. She may not even be my own daughter." Arcangel smirked.

"What on Cybertron do you mean?" Rodimus yelled.

"Around the time BrightStar was conceived she had an affair with Windshock. It was only once and I blamed myself for not being around with your mother needed me. But it only takes once to make a spark. Why should I acknowledge a sparkling when it's not even mine." The noble told everyone.

Several jaws it the floor. Bumblebee probably wasn't the daughter of Arcangel. She could very well be the child of the butler. That was why Arcangel treat Bumblebee as if she was slime.

"D-d-did you ever t-t-think to be t-t-tested to see if you are BrightStar's f-f-father?" Kit stammered out.

"And admit that I have been raising a bastard of a sparking. Are you insane my dear?" Arcangel replied.

Kit lost all self control and charged the noble and sucker punched him straight in the face sending Arcangel to the floor.

"How dare you treat Starry like that? You nobles are supposed to set an example to everyone and is this the example that you want to set. That you are so prideful that you treat a sparkling that way you treated Starry just because she may not be yours." Kit yelled and for one in her life didn't stutter.

Arcangel tried to say something but was stopped when Kit started to speak again.

"Did you know that I found Starry starving to death after she ran away for you. She was so scared when I approached her. She was so thin that I was sure that when I took her home she was going to die within a day or so but she didn't. My fellow energon vendors help keep her alive and feed and in return she worked for us. We were more of a family to her than you ever will be. Optimus Prime's team is a family to her. I'm shock that you even know what a family is." Kit screamed as she had to be restrained by Optimus and Ratchet. The two Earth bound Autobots were sure that she was going to kill Lord Arcangel.

"Kit calm down. He's not worth it." Bumblebee said as she walked in front of her friend. "He's not worth going to the stockades. Think about it. At least I know the truth about why I was treated so bad and it makes sense. Why should someone raise someone that's not your own sparkling. Just let it go Kit just let it go." Bumblebee sadly said as she looked down to the ground.

Arcangel looked at the yellow minibot in front of him. He was expecting his so called daughter to have a fit but instead she defended him from who he guess was her caretaker when she ran away. Something that the lavender femme said got him to thinking. Just what if BrightStar really was his daughter? Maybe he should ask the medics to do a CNA test on him and BrightStar to see if he really is her father. If he isn't then nobody would know the truth.

_next chapter Ratchet and Red Alert do the CNA test and Arcangel gets a yelling from Issac Sumdac on how to raise children._

ideas for what Sari's dad says to Arcangel are welcomed.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and alerts and favorites this story. So many people get a thank you for helping me with this chapter. __Sounddrive, Chasm-chan, Shizuka Taiyou, DarkGlass38, La Escritora Hermosa, autobot fangirl and cyber dragoness master all get a thank you for their ideas. Shizuka Taiyou also gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 21

The next day Arcangel headed to the Med bay to ask Ratchet if he could do a CNA test on him and Bumblebee. Something the femme known as Kit said to him got him thinking. What if BrightStar was really his daughter?

When the noble walked into the med bay he saw Ratchet working on something. "Medic Ratchet I have need for you to so something for me." Arcangel snobbishly said to Ratchet. The lord thought that the medic would do what he wanted but he was wrong as he found out when he got a wrench to the middle of his forehelm knocking to the ground.

"What makes you thing that you can come into my med bay and order me around as if you're my commander. The only one that can order me around is Optimus Prime as he is my commander." Ratchet growled as he stood over Arcangel who was rubbing his helm.

Arcangel looked up at the red and white medic shocked. No one had ever done that to him. Everyone would do what he said without questions. But this medic was different. From what he could remember about Optimus Prime's team the medic was the only one with combat experience as he had fought in the Great War.

Arcangel lifted himself off the ground and stood up. "Medic Ratchet I would like for you to do a CNA test on myself and Bumblebee."

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the noble. He was suspicious of what the noble wanted. Why would Arcangel want and CNA test now when he didn't get one before?

"Why?"

"I wish to know if Bumblebee who I know is BrightStar is really my daughter. I have it done on this planet with out any shame." The noble replied.

Ratchet had to restrain himself from beating the younger mech into scrap metal. Arcangel wanted the test to be done here so that no shame would come to his family if Bumblebee really wasn't his daughter.

"Very well. Please sit of the med berth and remove your wrist armor so I can get a CNA sample." Ratchet asked as he pointed to one of the med berths.

Once he was seated on the berth Arcangel removed the armor on his wrist. He saw Ratchet take out one of the needles needed to remove the fluid that contained the CNA need to do the test. He felt the sharp pin prick of the needle and then it was done.

"I'll compare your CNA to Bumblebee's and should have the tests ready in a day or two. While you're waiting Sari offered to take you to Sumdac Tower and show you around." Ratchet told Arcangel. The old medic knew that Sari hated Arcangel with a passion for the way he treated Bumblebee and showing him around Sumdac Tower would be the only way for Professor Sumdac to have a few words with Arcangel on how you should raise a child.

"I think I'll take the young organic up on the offer. It will give me a chance to see how cybertronian and organic technology differ from each other." The red and orange noble replied as slid off the med berth and walked out the door.

Once he was sure that no one would hear him Ratchet let out a growl. Part of him hoped that Bumblebee was't Arcangel's daughter while a part of him hope that she was. Either way was Bumblebee would always have a father in him.

Two Hours later Arcangel had met Professor Sumdac and the meeting did not go so well.

"From what I've been hearing from my daughter, you're Bumblebee's father." Sari's father said looking straight at Arcangel unafraid. He had been a prisoner of Megatron and knew that if he could handle being a prisoner of Megatron he could handle a unfit father.

"That remains to be seen. I do not claim her as my daughter as she took my mate from me." The Autobot noble pointed out.

Issac saw red as he started to speak. "You are not Bumblebee's father no matter what the test says because a father is a man who cares for his child and that is something I highly doubt you could ever accomplish." Issac took a breath. "I see Bumblebee as my second child even though our races are completely different from each other. I love her and Sari that same. How can you disgrace your mate's memory like that. She wanted her child to live. Why can't you put aside your grief and pride and see that?" Isaac yelled."

"You left your daughter all alone when you were captured by Megatron. At least BrightStar had a place to stay." Arcangel yelled back.

"At least I treat my daughter with respect she deserves. Megatron treated me better than you treat Brightstar. Sari does not have a Mother and isn't fully human either, but I still love her with all my heart. You should do the same even if she turns out not to be your daughter. Some humans can't have children of their own and adopt children who have no one to care for them. Humans love the children they adopt as their own. You could do the same with Bumblebee."

"Puh, then your daughter is no better then my own!"

"How dare you-"

"She is nothing but a filthy, organic that is just posing as a part-Cybertronian as to get attention to herself! I've heard if her many misadventures with my 'daughter' Professor, and you should be ashamed of yourself for raising a child that is nothing more than a piece of trash! She is just as insignificant as a piece of slime in a jar!"

"I've may have been captive under Megatron, and I thought HE was the coldest-sparked Cybertronian alive. I guess I was wrong. You tell me how to raise my own daughter? You, sir, have never even  
acknowledged your own!" Sumdac glared at the noble. No body talked about his daughter that way.

The two fathers continued to duke it out over their children and other things until Professor Sumdac had enough of the yelling and downgrading.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to take my leave of you and i want to give you one word of advice. I'd watch that mouth around us, humans and cybertronians alike. It's going to get you punched someday or know some of the Autobots they have already punched you." He said as he headed for the door leaving the Cybertroian noble to think about what had just happened.

_Next chapter The CNA test come back and everyone is waiting for the truth. Meanwhile Arcangel demands something of Bumblebee._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

_To all those that read Origins. That story is on hold for the moment as i have lost my mojo for it. It will not be abandoned just the chapters will be a little on the slow side being updated._

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and favs this story. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 22

Bumblebee stood where she was at in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ratchet had given her the CNA test results and she still couldn't believe it. Arcangel was really her father. A part of her was hoping that she really was the daughter of Windshock as he was more a father to her than her own father.

"I ran the test several times to make sure that they were accurate. There is no mistaking it Bee, you are the Arcangel's offspring." Ratchet told Bumblebee as he tried to comfort her. He didn't say daughter because that wasn't what Bee was to Arcangel.

"At least I know the truth now. I just hope that Arcangel realize what he did was wrong but knowing him he won't." Bumblebee replied sadly and left the med bay.

Ratchet watched as the youngest member of his team left his med bay. He was starting to miss the old Bumblebee. The Bumblebee that was always happy and playing pranks. The old medic swore that if Arcangel didn't start treating Bumblebee with the respect she deserved he would introduced the noble to several wrenches to the helm.

Bumblebee headed towards her room not knowing what to think. She was treated like she didn't exist because her father thought that she was the daughter of the butler but that wasn't the case anymore. How would Arcangel react now that he had the proof that she was indeed his daughter? That was the one question that she didn't know.

Arcangel in the meantime had just arrived at the base after his touring the city again. He was one of the few Cybertronians that didn't believe that organics were evil. If fact he found then interesting. Although he thought the way they reproduced was a little strange but then again the organics would have thought that Cybertronians reproducing was strange.

Ratchet came up to the noble with the test results in his servos. He didn't say anything but just handed Arcangel the data pad and left.

The noble looked down at the test results and once he saw what it said. BrightStar was his daughter. He had treated his own daughter like she was nothing. What had he done?

"Ha I knew it. Bumblebee is really your daughter and all it took to find out was you letting go of your own stupid pride." Sari screamed up to Arcangel.

Arcangel looked down and the Techno-Organic with a glare that could melt steel. "What right do you have to lecture me when you wanted nothing to do with your own father after finding out about what you really are?"

Sari felt her jaw drop to the ground. Tears started to form in her eyes at the harsh words. She had finally just started to accept that that her father lied to her only to keep her safe.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT?" A voice screamed at a high decimal .

Several heads turned to where the voice was coming from to find Bumblebee glaring at Arcangel with a look that was of pure rage. None of the Autobots had ever seen the youngest team member that angry.

"How dare you talk to Sari that way? She has done nothing to you and you treat her like she's a plague." Bumblebee yelled as she walked up to Sari and put the young half human behind her.

"BrightStar." Arcangel started to say but stopped when he saw his daughter raise her hand up to him. Before anyone could blink Bumblebee slapped her father across the face hard.

"How does that feel _father?" _Bumblebee spat out. "That is only a bit on how I felt with the way you treated me over the years. I know you hate me but don't you ever say anything like that to my friends because they are friends with me."

"BrightStar You don't what she said." Arcangel replied.

"She probably said something that you didn't want to hear like always. Well you're going to hear this. I will not put up with you treating my friends the way you treated me growing up." Bumblebee snarled as she stayed in front of Sari just in case her father did tried to do something to her young friend.

Arcangel was not happy. Both of his children were standing up for themselves. "BrightStar as your father you will listen to what I have to say." Arcangel said trying to get a word in but failing.

"Oh so now your going call me by my real name now? What's the matter _father_ guilt building up inside of you?" Bumblebee asked angrily. "Also I don't have to listen to a word you say. You suddenly think that now that you know the truth about my parentage that I will listen to you? Well you're wrong about that. I will never listen to a word you say ever again." With saying that Bumblebee picked up Sari and left the room.

Bumblebee's team was shell shocked at what had just happened. The youngest shyest member of their team had just told off a noble who just so happened to be her own father. Well a mech that created her but wasn't a father to her.

Arcangel turned around and saw the look on the face of his son. It was a face of happiness for some reason.

"Well that had to be the first time my sister had ever stood up to our father." Rodimus smirked. He was glad that his little sister was finally standing up for herself. It was time for their father to be treated the way he treated one of his own children.

"He had no right to talk to me like that. I am her father and I demand respect." The Autobot noble huffed out.

"Respect it earned not given My Lord." Optimus pointed out. "You can't expect Bumblebee to suddenly treat you with respect after the way you treated her in the past. All I can tell you is that it going to take a long time for her to even like you let alone respect you."

"What would you suggest I do Optimus Prime?"

"My guess is first apologize to Sari for what you said about her as she and Bumblebee are close friends." Optimus replied.

Arcangel looked like he was in thought for a few moments before he started to walk the way Bumblebee had headed.

"Maybe I should try and talk to her. I do have something that I want to ask her." Arcangel said and disappeared in to the hallway.

A few minutes later a loud scream was heard coming from Bumblebee's room.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK THAT OF ME!"

_find out what Arcangel asked Bumblebee in the next chapter._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all the reviews and alert and to the readers. Shizuka Taiyou, gillian of arenal, sounddrive,autobot fangirl all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my beta. Shadowfox/Kit belongs to Shizuka Taiyou.

Chapter 23

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK THAT OF ME!" Bumblebee's voice rang throughout the base.

Whatever Arcangel has said to Bumblebee had really upset her for Bumblebee really wasn't much of a yeller.

"Wonder what dear old daddy did?" Hot Shot asked as he got glares from his team and the Earth bound team.

"Knowing my father he said something stupid." Rodimus sighed then all of a sudden burst down the hallway to his sister's room.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE THINKING OF DOING THAT?" Rodimus yelled, his voice echoing though the base much like his sister's had just done a moment ago.

"What in Cybertron's name is going on?" Ratchet grumped.

"Who knows? My guess it has something to do with Arcangel wanting Bee to do something that she doesn't want to do." Optimus said.

Silence reigned for several more minutes as all the Autobots wanted to know what was going on. Optimus was concerned for his young teammate who didn't have the greatest relationship with her father and if Arcangel thought that he was going to worm his way into his daughter's life after the way he treated her in the past, boy did he have another thing coming.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'M GOIN G TO BOND WITH THAT SAD EXCUSE OF A MECH YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING." Bee's voice once again was heard through the base.

The two Autobot teams suddenly saw Bumblebee came racing out of her room with her brother hot on her tail.

"BrightStar wait a moment." Rodimus yelled to his sister.

"If that piece of scrap metal thinks for one moment that I'm going to do _that_! He has another thing coming. He has no right to do that since he never said that he had a daughter to his friends. How can I be in a arranged Bondment." Bumblebee snarled.

"I'm agreeing with you on the arrange bonding to that mech but don't take it out on me please." The red and orange Minor yelled back.

"Would someone please tell us what is going on?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee turned to the medic that had helped her so much. "You know that thing that calls himself my father all of a sudden. Well he told me that I was in arrange Bonding." Bee told her teammates as she crossed her arms over her chassis.

"You're joking right?" Optimus said not believing the words that he heard coming from his teammate's mouth.

"But that's not why I'm so fragged off. You won't believe who he wants me to bond with." Bumblebee said as she just glared at her father who just came into the room.

"Who does he want you to bond with?" Prowl asked.

Bumblebee looked at the Cyberninja and told everyone the name of the mech she was to bond with.

You could have hear crickets chipping it was so quiet. That all of a sudden.

"**_WHAT?"_**

The entire base shook from the yelling.

"You mean to tell me that you are in a prebondment with _Him?"_ Optimus said after he found his voice.

"And what is wrong with that Mech? He is respectable and a member of the Elite Guard." Arcangel pointed out as he walked into the room.

"And a stuck up snob. He looks down on those that he thinks are unworthy. I AM NOT BONDING WITH HIM." Bumblebee growled out.

"You have no say in the matter BrightStar. This arrangement was decided when before you were born by your mother and my creators. There is nothing I can do to stop it. It was your mother's last wish just before she died that you bond with the mech of her choice and she chose him." The Lord said.

"You have no right to tell me to bond with him as you always told your friends that you had no daughter and that I was the daughter of a servant. How would it look if a servant's child bonded with a member of The Elite Guard." Bumblebee replied with a huff.

Rodimus knew that there was going to be a fight soon and he figured that he better get in between them before they killed each other.

"Lord Arcangel with all due respect you really have no say in who Bumblebee bonds with as like Bumblebee said you have never really announced to the public that you had a daughter. Therefore the prebondment is null and void. Bumblebee is free to choose who ever she wants to bond with." Rodimus told the mech that was once his creator. He had a feeling that someone on his sister's team liked her more than a teammate.

"She still carries my CNA and is also not of legal age to live on her own yet and she still fall under my protection and therefore I'm still responsible for what she does and I say she will bond to the mech of my choice."

"I've been on my own for years and have been making my own choices." Bumblebee said as she was held back form attacking her so called father by her brother.

"W-w-what if someone was to take o-o-over as Bumblebee's guardian? T-t-that way you wouldn't h-h-have to put up with her anymore and e-e-everyone wins." Kit asked hoping she knew what she was doing. She loved Starry like she was her own child and didn't want her to go through any more hardship.

"That seems to be a logical choice. That way I could be free of her. But who would be willing to take over guardianship of BrightStar?" Arcangel asked and wondered who would want to be guardian to her. There was nothing special about her other than she was a killer.

"I would." Kit yelled knowing she was making the right choice. Starry had told her once when the youngling was fighting for her life when she had a virus that she loved Kit like a mom. It was true that Kit was probably one of the only femmes other than the servants that was motherly to her.

"Very well. I Lord Arcangel do here by anncounce that the femme know as Shadowfox is hereby as of this moment the legal guardian of BrightStar aka Bumblebee. All action that BrightStar aka Bumblebee does will be the sole responsibly of Shadowfox." The noble mech proudly stated. "However before I allow Shadowfox complete guardianship over BrightStar I would like her to at least met the mech that I had Chosen for her to bond with out of respect and I would like for her to upgrade to a femme form when she feels like it. BrightStar is after all a femme."

Bumblebee looked at Arcangel and nodded. She knew that there was going to be some drawbacks but at least she was free of her so called father who did nothing for her.

"I would like for BrightStar to come back to Cybertron with me so she can be reformatted into her femme frame and at least meet Sentinel Prime. It's the least that she can do." Arcangel said.

Next chapter Bumblebee comes back from Cybertron looking like a new bot and Optimus feelings start to delvelop more for his yellow teammate.

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I decided to try and rewite this chapter to make it seem better fitted for the rest of the story.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Shizuka taiyou, __autobot fangirl, get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou also gets a thanks you for being my beta. SORRY for taking so long to update, my mojo just wasn't working_.

Chapter 24

Bumblebee was not happy about the fact that she was going back to Cybertron to be reformatted into her femme form and that she was forced to meet Sentinel Prime. The most obnoxious, self centered useless excuse for a mech that ever walked the face of the universe. She was not happy with what her father had told her about her supposed prebondment with Sentinel. It turned out that the first born daughter from her family was to be bonded with the first born son from Sentinel's family. But Bumblebee did promise her so called father that she would meet with Sentinel and if there was one thing that she always did it was keeping promises.

"Come on Bumblebee I don't have all day." Arcangel yelled from the ship.

"I'll be there in a moment My Lord." Bumblebee growled out. The noble mech was really getting on her last nerve.

"Bumblebee remember to be nice when your meeting Sentinel even though you really don't like him." Optimus told his youngest teammate. He really didn't want Bumblebee to go back to Cybertron but if order for her to say on Earth Bumblebee had to return Cybertron.

"I'll do my best but that is one thing I'm not making a promise on. Sentinel is a jerk and we all know it." Bumblebee replied as she hugged Optimus goodbye.

"Take care Bumblebee. We'll see ya in a few weeks." Sari said as she hugged her best friend on the leg.

"I will Sari. I'll see everyone later." Bumblebee said as she boarded the ship that would take her back to Cybertron.

"Finally I thought that we'd never leave this pathetic planet." Archangel pointed out as the ship took off.

"Well I find the planet very nice but then again we all have our own options." Bumblebee replied. "I will be in my room until we reach Cybertron as I don't want to see your face the entire time I'm on this ship. So I bid you good bye." Bumblebee said as she turned on her heels and headed to her room that was assigned to her when she boarded. She was telling the truth that she wanted nothing to do with her father at all. She was only agree to be changed back into a femme and meet with Sentinel in order to be free from her father's grasp.

Arcangel watched his daughter walk down the hallway. The way she acted reminded him of his beloved mate. The mate that his daughter had killed that day she was sparked. He would be glad to be rid of her soon.

The trip to Cybertron was long since neither Autobot wanted to talk to the other. Bumblebee stayed in her room while Arcangel talked with the crew.

Before long the ship arrived at the Cybertronian docks. Arcangel was the first to exit the ship followed by Bumblebee who was not looking happy at all. Arcangel motioned for her to follow him into one of the buildings that looked like a medical center.

Inside the building Bumblebee was lead to a red and white medic that was way younger than Ratchet but his optic showed that he was well trained in his skills.

The young medic reached out his hand to Bumblebee who took it and shook it. "My name it First Aid and I will be doing your upgrade in to a femme. Before I proceed I would like for you to look at some frames and designs. That way I'll know what you want to look like." He said with a smile.

Bumblebee felt herself smiling back at the kind medic. He was treating her with respect.

"While you are busy with updating Bumblebee I will contact Sentinel and have him meet us at the Crystal Gardens." Arcangel said and left the room.

Bumblebee let out a growl. First Aid put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I know that you are very angry right now but it's time for you to get upgraded." The medic said as he ushered the yellow minibot into the med bay.

Meanwhile Arcangel was looking for Sentinel Prime in Metroplex. Since he was part of the council he could enter and leave when ever he wanted to. The noble found Sentinel busy doing some paperwork in his office.

Sentinel heard his door open and immedially stood up when he saw who had entered. "Lord Arcangel! To what do I owe this visit?" Sentinel asked.

"Remember when I told you that my daughter disappeared?" Arcangel asked.

Sentinel nodded his helm.

"Well I have recently found her and she is getting upgraded as we speak. Now she had agreed to meet with you but not as a engaged couple as she wants nothing to do with you. I want you to try and convince her that you are a great choice as for a mate." Arcangel said.

Sentinel couldn't believe that his future mate had been found but didn't want to mate with him. He was a Prime and 2nd in command to the Magnus. But from what he heard about Lord Arcangel's daughter she was very independent and stubborn so convincing her would be hard but Sentinel was sure that he would be able to do that.

"I will show her that I'm the perfect choice for a mate." Sentinel said confidently.

"Very well. Once BrightStar is finished being upgraded I will have her meet you in the Crystal Gardens." Arcangel said as he left the room.

Sentinel smirked knowing that he was going to have a new mate. Many thought that Sentinel was a chauvinist when it came to femmes but Contrary to what many believed he actually thought that femmes had every right to do what a mech did in the Elite Guard and other work places. His own mother had been one of the highest ranking femmes in the Elite Guard during the Great War and when the war was over she continued to fight for femme equally.

Sentinel was going to show BrightStar that he wasn't what everyone thought that he was.

_Next chapter Bumblebee meets with Sentinel and sparks fly._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Twilght Delight, Shizuka Taiyou, sounddrive all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shadowfox belongs to shizuka taiyou who also gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 25

Bumblebee was waiting for Sentinel at the place that her 'father' had told her to go to. The recently turned femme was happy about meeting Sentinel. Sentinel was a jerk to her and her team and was a jerk to her when she was in Boot Camp. Now to find out that she was supposed to bond with that idiot. That wasn't happening.

Sentinel watched the blue and purple femme walk back and forth. She was very beautiful like what the organics of the planet that Optimus was stationed on called an angel. She would make a perfect mate for him. Not only was she from a high ranking family but she was just down right beautiful.

Bumblebee heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Sentinel walking up to her with her father. She knew that she had to be polite but it was going to be hard to do that.

"You must be BrightStar? I'm Sentinel Prime it's nice to meet you." Sentinel introduced himself as he put out on of his hand to Bumblebee.

"Yes I am. It's nice to me you." Bumblebee replied as she tried not to say anything that would get her in trouble. The agreement that she had with her father was that she was to meet Sentinel Prime and spend the day with him and then she was would be free from everything that made her life hell.

Arcangel left the two Autobots and went back to Metroplex as he had important things to do. The noble was sure that once his 'daughter' got to know Sentinel she would change her mind about wanting to live on Earth with the repair team.

Once Arcangel was out of hearing distance Bumblebee let lose. She wasn't mean to Sentinel but she was tough. "Look Sentinel Prime I want nothing to do with this prebondment slag. My so called father is only doing this so that he can get rid of me. But to be fair I will spend the day with you to get to know you and stuff." The femme said.

Sentinel was taken back. Here was a femme that wasn't falling helm over peds for him and was downright honest with him about somethings. Sentinel wasn't a idiot like some made him out to be. He knew that there was trouble with Lord Arcangel's household but he just didn't know what.

"That's fine with me." Sentinel said. There was something about BrightStar that he couldn't place. It was like he had met her before. But where was the question.

Bumblebee let out a sigh as she walked along side Sentinel as they exited the movie theater. So far Sentinel was being a gentlebot. But Bumblebee swore that if he said one bad thing about Optimus she would let him have it.

Sentinel in the meantime was enjoying his time with BrightStar. She was different than most femmes and stood up to him where most femmes would just do what ever he said with out questions.

"So I heard that you went to an organic spider planet when you were younger." Bumblebee asked. She was testing Sentinel on what he would say about that incident. You see thanks to Kit's ability to hack into any computer she was able to find out the truth about what really happened that day.

Sentinel was taken back. That was a weird way to start a conversation. But he knew that he had to tell BrightStar his version of the story so he did.

Bumblebee saw red at what Sentinel said. He was saying that it was all Optimus's fault that they went to the spider planet and it was his fault that Elita-One was left behind. Bumblebee did something that she swore she would never do. She smacked Sentinel arcross the face so hard that he went spiraling to the ground.

Sentinel looked up at the blue and purple femme with shock in his optics. Could she had known the truth about what happened that day. But how could she? She was only a sparkling.

"I gave you the chance to tell me the truth about what really happened cause I thought that I saw a change in you but now all I see is a coward who won't take responsibility for his own actions." Bumblebee screamed.

"What would you know about that day? You were just a sparkling when that happened." Sentinel said as he got up from the ground.

"I know what happened that day because I serve under your former friend Optimus. He's nothing like what you made him out to be Sentinel." Bumblebee yelled. She saw the look of confusion in the Prime's face. "Haven't you figured it out yet. I'm the yellow bumbler that you tormented in Boot Camp and called names. And if you think for one moment that I want to bond with a self centered, pathetic useless excuse for a mech than you have another thing coming. Even if it takes me till the end of time I will find some way to get out of this prebondment." Bumblebee yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sentinel stood in shock at that BrightStar had just said that she was Bumblebee. The annoying bumbler of Boot Camp when he was a Minor and she knew what really happened that day on the spider planet. He was supposed to try and get her to bond with him. That was never going to happen.

"Well I don't want to bond with the reject of a noble." Sentinel pointed out.

"Who said that I was a noble? I ran away when I was first framer and lived on the streets until the local vendors took me in and raised me. They treated me better than my own father ever did." Bumblebee screamed.

By then Arcangel had arrive and was wondering what was going on.

Sentinel noticed that Arcangel was walking up behind them. The big chinned Prime turned to the noble and sneered. "Good luck finding ANY mech willing to bond with that so-called daughter of yours cause I sure am slag not going to bond with her." Sentinel snarled at the noble and walked away.

Arcangel turned to Bumblebee who was glaring at him. "What did you do?"

"I asked him to come clean on a event that happened a long time ago and he didn't. Not only that but he insulted my commander and that is something that I won't put up with." Bumblebee snapped. "I've done what you asked me to do. I upgraded back to a femme and met with Sentinel now it your turn to keep your end of the deal."

Arcangel just looked at Bumblebee. She had a point. She did keep her end of the deal and his pride wasn't going to let him walk away from what he promised her.

"Very well. As of this moment on you are now the responsibility of Shadowfox aka Kit. I wash my hands of you and here by denounce you as my daughter." Arcangel said. "Well what are you waiting for? Get out of my sight." The noble yelled seeing that Bumblebee hadn't moved from her spot.

Bumblebee so that she couldn't move her legs any faster as she ran away from her so called father. She was finally free of Arcangel. She could do anything that she wanted to do now.

The two Autobots were unaware of someone spying on them hearing the entire thing.

Meanwhile Sentinel made it back to his office steaming mad at what had just happened. But something was bugging him. Something that BrightStar or was it Bumblebee had said. Bumblebee had said that she had run away from home when she was really young but why? Maybe there was more to Bumblebee than he thought. The one thing that he was sure was that he was never going to bond with her.

_Next chapter Sentinel does some digging and finds out just what happened to Bumblebee and Megatron finds out about Bumblebee._

Ideas welcome anything

I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks to everyone that reads and review and gives me ideas. Sounddrive, shizuka Taiyou, mobileholmes,gillian of arenal,Blackbeautystealer13 all get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta. Thanks to DreamStoryWeaver for pointing out something that I didn't get. _

chapter 26

A day had passed since Sentinel's encounter with BrightStar and something that she had said got in to thinking. Why would a noble run away from her family. It was true that Lord Arcangel was very strict in his raising of his children but Sentinel had heard rumors of the Lord never acknowledging that he had a daughter. That couldn't be true now could it?

Sentinel decided to do some digging and as second in command to the Magnus he could get away with asking certain questions. The first bots he would ask would be the servants of Arcangel.

Sentinel left Metroplex and headed to the noble sector of Cybertron. It took Sentinel a little over an hour to get there and another ten minutes to find Arcangel's house or should he say mansion. Arcangel's place was huge.

The blue Prime transformed our of his vehicle form and walked up to the main door. He rang the doorbell. He knew that Arcangel wasn't home as he was taking part in a important vote in the senate. The door open to reveal a very old mech that looked like a butler. The butler was completely black and had a kind face.

"Ah Sentinel Prime to what do I owe this visit?" The black mech asked as he ushered Sentinel into the living room. In the living room was several of the maids. It was like they were expecting Sentinel to visit them.

"I recently met with BrightStar and during the fight we had she said somethings that confused me. Did she really run away when she was very young?" Sentinel asked.

One of the maid a femme that was pure white stepped forward. "Yes BrightStar did in fact run away."

"Why?"

The Butler mech stepped forward. "Let's just say that all was not well with Lord Arcangel after the death of Lady MoonStar. What I am going to say you did not hear from me." The black mech glared at Sentinel who nodded his helm. "When Lady MoonStar died bring BrightStar into this world Lord Arcangel became a different mech. He wanted nothing to do with his young daughter he even went to as far as calling her a servant's child. One day during a fight Lord Arcangel hit BrightStar and that was the final straw and the youngling ran away. Lord Rodimus spent years looking for his sister as they were close. It was only just recently that Lord Arcangel admited that he had a daughter and that she was being taken care of by some servants on another planet. He doesn't want to admit that he was wrong in the way he treated BrightStar. Granted he never hit other than the time that caused her to run away."

"Oh spark. You have got to be kidding me!" Sentinel said. He never in a million years would have thought that someone like Arcangel would do something like that. He always seemed to be the nicest of all the Lord in the Senate. But just like Sentinel, Arcangel had a dark secret.

Sentinel was about to say something else but the pure white femme quickly grabbed him and rushed him out of the room.

"Lord Arcangel returns everyday at this time. We already risked to much for you to know what we know. Take the back door and the back streets and you should be able to get out without being scene." The femme whispered as she pointed to a door hidden by some boxes.

Sentinel thanked the femme and left the mansion via the hidden door. He transformed as fast as he could and sped away from the mansion with the information that he had. He saw Arcangel in a new light and understood why Bumblebee acted the way she did in boot camp. She was starving for attention.

Once Sentinel got back to his office in Metroplex he collapsed into his chair with a sigh. He just couldn't believe that something like that had happened.

Sentinel made a promise to himself that he would treat Bumblebee better than he had been in the past. He did admire the blue and purple femme for what she had to put up with growing up. Bumblebee managed to survive the streets with help from some kind sparked vendors.

Sentinel needed to talk to Bumblebee about her past and find some way to cancel the prebondment arrangement. Bumblebee also made it clear what she thought of the prebondment and wanted nothing to do with him. The truth of the matter was that Sentinel also wanted nothing to do with being bonded just yet. He had to make Bumblebee realize that he also wanted nothing to do with the bonding but knowing Arcangel the noble would find some way of making them bond. The noble was like that in some ways always getting what he wanted.

Why would Arcangel even prebond his daughter to some mech when he hardly ever even acknowledged the fact that he even had a daughter. There was more to the story than meets the optic.

Knowing that the space bridge to Earth was going to happen in just a few hours Sentinel had to work fast in order to find Bumblebee and talk to her.

Meanwhile on a secret transmission to Megatron a Decepticon spy was relaying what he found out just found out. He had hacked into several databases and was appalled at what he found out. The Autobots were supposed to be the good guys and yet they treat their young like they were nothing and to make matters worse the abuser was a Noble and member of the Senate. The Decepticons would never even dream of doing anything like that to their children.

"This is ridiculous and they have the nerve to say that we are evil." Megatron snarled. He was not happy at finding out that a youngling was abused. "Do you have the name of the youngling?" He asked.

"Yes My Lord. The Autobots name is BrightStar but she went by a different name. She was once called Bumblebee." The spy replied.

Megatron was taken back. The happy go lucky minibot who was always happy for some unknown reason was a noble and abused as a very young youngling. "I need you to find more information about just what happened to BrightStar."

"As you command Lord Megatron." The Spy replied and shut off the transmission. He had his work cut out for him. Might as well get started searching for the former minibot now.

_Next chapter Sentinel talks with Bumblebee about what happened to her growing up and how she survived the streets._

Ideas welcomed anythime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Shizuka taiyou gets credit for ideas used and for being my beta._

Chapter 27

Sentinel drove as fast as he could to get to the space bridge. He had to make it before Bumblebee left the planet. Normally he wouldn't care about some Space Bridge repair bot but now that he knew the truth about why Bumblebee acted the way she did.

Sentinel arrived just as the space bridge activated. He didn't have a moment to spare so he transformed into his bi-petal mode and ran to the pad that Bumblebee was standing on. He grabbed Bumblebee just as she was about to step through the bridge.

"What the frag Sentinel?" Bumblebee screeched as she was pulled away from the portal.

"We need to talk NOW!" Sentinel whispered harshly into her audio receptor as he dragged the struggling femme of the ramp.

"There is nothing to talk about. I don't want to bond with you." Bumblebee growled as she step on the insole of Sentinel's foot causing the Elite Guard to wince and cry out.

"I don't want to bond with you either and I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I know that you were forced into it by Arcangel. Also I know the truth about your life growing up." Sentinel whispered again to Bumblebee. He saw the shocked look on the femme's face when he said the he knew what she went through.

"H-h-how would you know what I went through?" Bumblebee stammered out not believing what she just heard.

"What you said to me yesterday got me thinking. Also I heard rumors about you and I had to find out the truth. I talked with the servants and they told me what you went through. Never would I have thought that something like that could ever happen under the Magnus's nose." Sentinel said as he let go of the now non struggling Bumblebee.

"Come on there's a place we can talk with out others over hearing us." The newly upgraded femme replied and motioned for Sentinel to follow her. She led Sentinel to a little run of the mill cafe.

The owner requinize Bumblebee right away and with a nod of his helm directed them to a special room in the back.

"The owner is one of the vendors that helpped me when I lived on the streets and took care of me. This room is sound proof so no matter was we say no one will hear us." Bumblebee told Sentinel as she took a seat in one of the metal chairs. Sentinel did the same thing.

"So you know what really happened to me growing up huh?" Bumblebee said already knowing the answer.

Sentinel nodded helm up and down and waited for Bumblebee to speak.

"Well you already know that I was neglected but Arcangel never hit me save for only once and that caused me to run away. I lived on the streets for about a week before Shadowfox found me curled up beside some trash cans and offered me a place to say and I worked for her selling energon from her booth. The other vendors saw how well I could sell energon and ask Kit if they could borrow me from time to time to sell energon in their booths. Kit told me that it was my chose and I went for it. I made a ton of friends and was able thanks to the vendors save enough credits needed to join Boot Camp. The rest you know." Bumblebee told her story.

"Why didn't you ever tell anybody?"

"Who would believe a street femme. Besides it was my word against a Noble and a member of the Senate. It would be my word against his and he would win." Bumblebee pointed out.

She had a point. No one would believe Bumblebee nor would they believe that she was the daughter of a Noble not when Arcangel barely acknowledged her in the first place. Sentinel started to feel sorry for Bumblebee and Bumblebee caught on to it.

"Don't feel sorry for me. If you hadn't kicked me out of Boot Camp I never would have joined Optimus's team nor would I have been reunited with my brother." The blue and purple femme replied.

Sentinel let a rare smile come to his face. Here was a femme that lived through hell but didn't let it get her down. She also knew what really happened to Elita-One but didn't tell anyone. She was loyal and caring and stood up for what she believe in.

"Well now that I know that whole story I'll arrange for a ship to transport you to Earth since I caused you to miss your transport back." Sentinel said as he got up from his seat. "I can get you on a small transport vessel that do to leave in a few hours. Is that all right?"

Bumblebee follow by getting out of her seat. "Yes it is. I want to get back to Earth as soon as possiable. She missed her team but most of all she missed Optimus. She began to realize that she was starting to have feelings for her leader who was just a little bit older than her brother. Optimus was there for her when she was feeling depressed and he had told her that he did have feelings for her. "As much as I love Cybertron I want to get far away from my father as possible."

"I'll make sure that you're on the ship." Sentinel said. Once Bumblebee was on the ship he was going to have a talk with some of the other Senate members on what they knew of BrightStar. Arcangel was going to pay for what he did to Bumblebee.

Unknown to Sentinel another Prime was putting his plan in action. He was disgusted at the way a noble treated their own daughter and he was also part of the Senate. The Prime just needed just the right moment to make his plan work. Once the plan was in motion no one could stop it.

_Next chapter Bumblebee returns to Earth and starts to develop feeling for Optimus. Mean while on Cybertron Rumors spread._

Ideas for how to get Bumblebee and Optimus toghether would be wonderful

i would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. autobot fangirl, DreamStoryWeaver get credit for idea used in this chapter. shizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my beta_.

Chapter 28

Rodimus was over joyed that his little sister was coming back to Earth. He was surprised at how the meeting with Sentinel went. Rodimus didn't worry about Sentinel doing anything to BrightStar as Sentinel was a gentlebot when it came to femmes. He was more concerned about his sister doing something to Sentinel with that temper oh hers.

The Red and orange Prime headed to the landing area where the ship would land. BrightStar had told them that she would be on the ship thanks to Sentinel. Rodimus remembered a few days ago when the Space Bridge activated but no one came through. He almost had a spark attack thinking that something bad had happened to his sister only to find out that she had been delayed by Sentinel who just wanted to talk.

When Rodimus arrived at the landing zone he was shocked to see Optimus already waiting. Rodimus knew thatOptimus was close to his little sister but why was he here? He thought that it was time to find out just what Optimus thought of BrightStar.

Rodimus transformed and walked over to where the Autobot was sitting. He figured that the best way to start a conversation was just talk about something that everyone had in common.

"So Optimus how have you and your team handling being on Earth away from all you know?" Rodimus asked hoping to start a conversation.

Optimus looked at his fellow Prime. "I'll admit that it was hard adjusting to a mostly organic planet but thanks to Sari we were able to understand the way of life here. Sari's father Issac Sumdac has been a great help with providing us with technology and oil for us to survive. Without Professor Sumdac we would have perished." Optimus replied.

"I'm also concerned about the that fact that the Cons have been quiet as of lately." Rodimus pointed out.

"I agree with you on that. You would think that Megatron would be attacking us when there are only the two of us here." Optimus stated.

"I think that we need to be on the look out just in case the Decepticons do attack." Rodimus said as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

"I agree."

"Now that we have that settled. What do you think of my sister?" The slightly younger Prime asked his fellow Prime.

Optimus was taken back at what his friend had just asked. It was true that he did like Bumblebee long before she was revealed as a femme but never chose to pursue a relationship as it wouldn't been proper.

"I think that Bumblebee is a great teammate and loyal friend who doesn't realize her worth. She is always trying to make people laugh at what she does. I'm honored to have her on my team and I would die for her as well as I would die for my other teammates."

Rodimus let a smile come to his face. It seemed that Optimus was really in love with his sister and was honest in what he was saying.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Rodimus smirked knowing the answer.

Optimus turned bright red at what his good friend had just said. Sure he liked Bumblebee but to be in love with her. But the more he thought of it the more he realized that he was in love with Bumblebee. He had told her when she tried to kill herself that he did think of her more as a friend.

Rodimus had his answer. "I thought as much. Why don't you tell her that you love her?"

"What could I offer her? I got nothing that would be worth wild. I was kicked out of the Elite Guard and disgraced." Optimus said sadly.

Rodimus rolled his optics. He knew that Optimus had low on self confidence and self esteem but he was loyal and caring. Optimus really would die for what he believed in and he would die for his team.

"Nothing to offer my sister huh? You have much to offer her. You're kind and loyal and always follow your spark on what you believe is right. Remember BrightStar may have been born a Noble but was never raise as one. She doesn't care about status like some femmes do. All she wants is someone to love her and treat her right. Weather you believe it or not you are the perfect mech for my sister." Rodimus pointed out. It was true that Optimus wasn't from a family that had any status but Bumblebee never cared about having a title.

Before Optimus could respond a ship came into view. The ship made it's decent to the landing area that was made by the humans. Once the ship landed and cooled down the ramp made it way down to the ground.

"Optimus and Rodimus Prime I assume?" The ship's captain asked as he came into view.

Optimus and Rodimus nodded their helms.

"I have your supplies but I need some help offloading them. If you would be so kind." The captain asked.

The two Primes looked at each other before headed up the ramp wondering where was Bumblebee.

As they were unloading the supplies Optimus bumped into a femme that he thought was part of the crew.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see ya there." Optimus apologized.

"No Problem BossBot." Came the reply from the femme.

Optimus did a double take at the femme when she called his Bossbot. "Bumblebee?"

"The one and only."

Optimus looked at his former yellow teammate. She was down right beautiful. She still had her horns but they were smaller and sharper. She was mostly Purple with blue knee high Boots and elbow length gloves.

"Um Bossbot you're drooling." Bumblebee told Optimus who turn Bright red at his actions.

"It's good to have you back Bumblebee. Everyone missed you." Optimus said as he tried to get rid of the blush on his face.

"I've missed them too. I can't wait to see their faces when I arrive back at base." The former Minibot smiled. "Come on let's get these supplies unloaded."

Optimus could tell that Bumblebee was more cheerful than she ever been since he found out that she was former noble.

Meanwhile of Cybertron the Decepticon spy disguised as a Prime was planting information into the computers about Arcangel and what he did. The Decepticons want to make Arcangel pay for his crimes against his daughter. No sparkling should ever have gone through that. No Autobot deserved to b on the Senate either.

_Next chapter The earthbound Autobots get a look at their femme teammate and Sentinel tells the other members of the Senate what he knows._

Ideas welcome anytime

I like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks to everyone the reads and reviews. Sounddrive, Shizuka Taiyou, DreamStoryWeaver, __mobileholmes, all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta_._ Kit belongs to Shizuka taiyou._

Chapter 29

Once all the supplies were unloaded and loaded into the alt modes of Rodimus and Optimus the trio headed back to base.

Optimus just couldn't believe how beautiful Bumblebee was now that she had been upgraded into a femme. He was going to have a hard time keeping the other mechs away from her as was Rodimus.

It took the trio fifteen minutes to get back to base. Once there they unloaded the supplies in the supply room and headed to the living room where both Prime's teams were waiting. As soon as Bumblebee entered the room all the mech's jaws dropped at the sight of her. Kit on the other hand just let out a squeal as she ran up Bumblebee and hugged her with all her might.

"You look so beautiful Bumblebee. Your brother is going to have his hands full keeping all the mechs away from you." The motorcycle femme squealed as she refused to let go of her ward.

"AHH Kit let me go. You're crushing me." Bumblebee managed to breath out.

"Sorry about that." Kit replied as she let go of Bumblebee.

"Well you got to admit that Kit is right. You do look very beautiful kid." Ratchet said as he got his jaw working again.

The other mechs agreed with the older medic as they put their jaws back in place.

Bumblebee felt her face go red from all of the attention she was getting. It was hard for her to accept attention due to hardly ever getting any when she was a younger. Now she was getting so much attention that she didn't know what to do.

Kit could sense that Bumblebee was getting uncomfortable from the attention. "Why don't we let Bumblebee get some recharge as she has to be tired from her ordeal with the aft head Sentinel and the long trip." Kit pointed out.

"I am tired but not from dealing with Sentinel as he was a gentlebot and for once not a idiot. He treated me very respectfully and was for once in his life kind." Bumblebee said defending Sentinel as he didn't deserve to be down grade when he was nice to her.

"This is Sentinel we're talking about?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes and he was nice for once and not the afthead that we all know so this time you won't hear me complain about him." Bumblebee replied.

Everyone was in shock. Sentinel was nice to Bumblebee. Sentinel wasn't known for being nice to anyone unless he wanted something.

"Granted when he did find out that I was Bumblebee he was a little shock but he was a perfect gentlebot when I told him that I didn't want to bond with him. It turned out that he didn't want to bond with me either." Bumblebee told everyone before going to her room to rest.

Meanwhile on Cybertron Sentinel Prime was trying to get an meeting with the Senate. He had to tell them what he knew about Arcangel. The blue Prime was unaware that another one of his fellow Primes was way ahead of him.

The other Prime had managed to trick the Senate into thinking that he had some information on Megatron but the truth of the matter was that he was giving the info on Arcangel.

"Are you sure that this is correct Nova Prime?" One of the younger Senate members asked.

"Yes My Lord it is. Arcangel does in fact have a daughter that has been missing for many years." The Green Prime replied.

"How is this possible? He never once mentioned that he had a daughter." Alpha Trion said.

"I do not know all the information My Lords but from what I could find is that Arcangel negleted his daughter since she was sparked and from what I know he wanted nothing to do with her. There was a fight and the daughter had enough of being treated the way she was and ran away and lived on the streets selling energon to survive. This information came from some of the vendors and some former staff of Arcangel's household." Nova Prime told the Senate.

The Senate was appalled at what one of their own would do to their own child if what the information they had just gotten was true. The Senate was debating weather it was true or not until one of the older members pointed out something.

"I remember a party that I went to and there was a sparkling playing with some of the other sparklings that I had never seen before. When I asked Arcangel who she was he told me that she was just one of the servant's sparkling. It is quiet possible that the sparkling was in fact his daughter." The old senate lord said.

"Nova Prime do you have anymore information on this femme?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Yes My Lord. She changed her name and frame just before entering Boot Camp. She became a minibot and her name was Bumblebee." The Green Prime answered.

The Senate members knew of a Bumblebee. That bot was on Optimus Prime's team who currently stationed on Earth as front liners fighting Megatron.

"Thank you Nova Prime. We must take this information in to consideration." Alpha Trion said and dismissed the green Prime who bowed and left the room.

"If this information is true than why would it surface now?" Someone asked.

"Maybe no one could ever prove it that he had a daughter until just recently. Whatever the reason there is no excuse for what he has done. Arcangel is a member of the Senate. But what he has done must be taken care off." Another member of the Senate said.

"Are we all in aggrement that something must me done about Arcangel?" Alpha Trion asked getting nods from everyong of the Senate members. "Very well but we must give him a fair trial."

Nova Prime headed for his office as soon as he left the Senate's chambers. As soon as he got to his office he shut the door and locked it. Nova reached for a commutator that was hidden in a secret compartment under his desk.

"Lord Megatron I am please to tell you that I have told the Senate of what one of their own has done to their own child." Nova Prime said as he transformed into another form.

"Very good Databye keep up the good work. I will contact you very soon." The Decepticon leader replied.

"Yes My lord." The undercover Decepticon said and cut the transmission.

_Next chapter Optimus and Bumblebee go out on a date and admit their feelings to each other while Rodimus gets called back to Cybertron._

_Ideas for a date are welcome_

i would like at least 2 reviews before uoloading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. DreamStoryWeaver, Autobot fangirl, Sounddrive,Mobile Holmes and Shizuka Taiyou all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta reader._

Chapter 30

Two days had passed since Bumblebee had returned to Earth and she was enjoying herself. Now that her friends found out about her past she was happier. She didn't have to hide anything anymore. Bumblebee had also been reunited with her brother who was willing to disown himself from their father in order to be with her.

Bumblebee let a smile come to her face as she remembered all the times her brother was always there for her growing up. In fact he was more like a father to her than their real father. Her mind drifted back to a game she, her brother, and some of the servant's children had played.

It was a game that was similar to the games that the organics called catch and tag. The rules were simple whomever has the ball needed to run away from about two or more people in the game to avoid being tagged and the way to get rid of the ball is to pass it to an unsuspecting mech or femme. The game ends when either they're too tired or the person who started can call it quits. It was called Toss Tag. Bumblebee and Rodimus would spend hours playing that game.

Bumblebee was unaware that as she played her video games that she was being watched by her commander.

Optimus watched Bumblebee play her video games. He had this feeling in his spark and knew that he was in love with Bumblebee and it took her brother to make him realize that. Part of him still told him that he wasn't good enough for Bumblebee due to her being a former noble but Rodimus told him that she never cared about being a noble.

"So when are you going to ask Bumblebee out on a date?" Prowl asked as he appeared out of no where surprising Optimus. "Don't give me that look Optimus. I know that you are in love with Bumblebee. In fact I think that the entire team know that you have feelings for Bumblebee.

"I don't know what I want to do. I mean I know that I'm in love with her but I just don't know how to tell her that nor do I know how to ask her out." Optimus replied looking down at the floor.

"How about I just ask you if you want to go see a movie with me Bossbot." Bumblebee asked coming up behind Optimus.

Optimus once again jumped as he was surprised. He quickly turned around to see Bumblebee standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"You would actually want to see a movie with me?" Optimus asked not believing what he heard.

"Why not? You were always nice to me and always protecting me. I figured that just the two of us seeing a movie couldn't hurt." Bumblebee pointed out.

"You two head out to the drive-in and I'll keep the others busy." Prowl said as she shooed his Leader and teammate out of the room and to the entrance of the base. "Have fun." The Cyberninja said out of character which shocked Optimus and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shrugged her shoulder as she looked at Optimus and transformed into her alt mode which was a Mazda. Optimus did the same thing and the two Autobots drove down the street to the old fashioned drive in movie theater for a movie.

Rodimus watched from his window as his sister and fellow Prime drive away from base. A smile came to his face. It was about time that Optimus got his head out of his aft and do something about his feelings for BrightStar. Rodimus knew that Optimus was scared to admit that he had feelings for BrightStar after losing Elita-One on that spider planet. Which Rodimus didn't believe the reports saying that Optimus was responsible for what happened.

There was a knock on Rodimus's door bring him out of his thoughts. "Come on in."

The door open and in walked Red Alert.

"Rodimus you have a call from Cybertron. It's marked important." The femme medic said handing her leader a portable commutator.

"Thanks Red."

The red and white femme nodded and left the room. Rodimus looked at the commutator and wondered who would be contacting him on Earth? He flipped opened the commutator.

"Rodimus Prime here." He got the shock of his life when he found out who it was on the other end. "Alpha Trion what can I do for you?" Rodimus asked the leader of the Senate.

"I need for you to come back to Cybertron for important business. Speak of this to no one." The aging grey mech said.

"May I ask what is this about Alpha Trion?" Rodimus asked again.

"I can't say anything about why you need to come back to Cybertron. Please be ready in the next hour or so." Alpha Trion replied.

"Understand Sir. I'll be at the Space Bridge in the hour." Rodimus said and clicked the commutator shut.

Rodimus headed out of his room and into the living room and told his team that he was need on Cybertron and that Red Alert was in charge until he got back.

"Have a safe trip Rodimus." Hot Shot said as he watched his leader transform and leave the base.

Meanwhile the movie had just finished when Optimus got a call from Prowl that he had something planed for him and Bumblebee. All they had to do was go to the location that Prowl had sent Optimus.

"Wonder what Prowl wants?" Bumblebee asked as she drove beside Optimus as they headed for the location that Prowl said that he would be at.

"Who knows." Optimus replied. All he knew that Prowl had something planned for them that they would enjoy.

The duo arrived at the location that the Cyberninja gave them to find a blanket on the ground and several cubes of energon.

"Well we know what Prowl had in mind for us." Bumblebee said as she walked over t the blanket and sat down motioning for Optimus to do the same.

Both bots sat by each other as they drank the energon and watched the moon rise into the sky.

Optimus was fidgeting form nervousness as he wrapped an arm around Bumblebee and pulled her close to his chassis. He was scared at how Bumblebee would react when he did that but soon realize that he had nothing to fear for she just curled up into his embraced.

"This feels nice. I wish we could stay like this forever." Bumblebee muttered as she curled up even closer to Optimus who at the moment wasn't her commanding officer but someone that care about her.

"So do I Bumblebee so do I." Optimus muttered as she wrapped his other arm around Bee and pulled her even closer to him and place his helm on top of hers in a loving matter.

The two bots didn't have a care in the world for all they saw was each other and that was all they were going to see.

_Next chapter Rodimus finds out just what the Senate wants with him._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out.

_**Author's note **_I'm not a care person so i just chose a Mazda as Bee's alt form. Also i don't know if I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow as i will be gone for the weekend and won't be back until tuesday.


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Dreamstoryweaver gets a major thank you and most of the credit for writing most of the story. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 31

Rodimus took his ship and arrived on Cybertron and headed towards the Senate building of Metroplex. He arrived at the Senate and waited to be called in. He had to wait for a few hours before one of the aides asked him to come in. He entered the counseling chamber to find Ultra Magnus, the entire counsel, including Sentinel and his Father at their positioned. He was called to the central podium.

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat before speaking. "Rodimus Prime there has been many rumors spreading through out Cybertron about your father. You have be summoned here in order to verify wither or not these rumors are true."

Archangel was standing off to the side at another podium. He was silent with in helm cast down, with a look of pure bewilderment on his face.

"Rodimus Prime, is it true that you have a sister?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Rodimus was taken back by the question. He turns to his father slightly speechless. "You finally decided to admit you have a daughter?

Archangel glared at his son for stating such a thing. He had hoped his son would realize the situation they were in. "Rodimus…" He got cut off by Ultra Magnus

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics. "Then it is true?"

"Yes, it's true. I have a little sister." He smiled and placed a servo over his spark chamber. Believing his father had finally done the right thing and is stating Brightstar's rightful place in their family." She has been missing since she was in her fist frame and after stellar cycles of searching we've finally found her."

Arcangel couldn't remember that last time he had seen his son smile like that.

"Why was she missing?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Rodimus paused at the tone of voice and glances in confusion at his father before answering "There were... complications with her sparking. My mother couldn't bare the strain and..." Rodimus offline his optics at the painful memory and thus without saying a word confirmed that his carrier had offline in the sparkling. "For a time my father couldn't bare to look at Brightstar. It was difficult for me too, until I held her for the first time." He smiled sadly. "She was so small; I barely had to adjust any weight. She looked so much like my mother that I couldn't help but remember she had wanted to give me a sibling of my own to play with. Just like all my friends had at the academy. From that point on I saw Brightstar for what she was. A gift. The last one from my mother..." He wanted to spare his father anymore grief about his mother by centering the tale around him and how he felt as a mechling. However, the counsel didn't neglect to notice that he veered the story away from his father.

"And your father?" Ultra Magnus asked noticing the bot tense at the question. "What was the relationship between him and your sister?

Rodimus was now beginning to think and feel that something was wrong. "...As I mentioned before, it was very difficult for my creator. "

"Elaborate."

"He... was distant towards her at first." The counsel caught his every hesitance and knew he was trying to protect his father. "One solar cycle, Brightstar could no longer take the grief she had caused father and... ran away."

Ultra Magnus silently stare down as if considering what was said. "She ran away. Because she wanted to spare her family anymore pain?" Rodimus nodded after a pause to think. "Then why isn't there any record of a missing mechaniod in our judicial system?" Rodimus froze in shock. He couldn't answer that. "Since you were far too young to file such a request with the guard, why  
hasn't your father done so when your sister went missing?

Rodimus now knew for sure that something was wrong, turned towards his father. "What is this? I thought Brightstar was finally being recognized; why is this all about you?

Sentinel couldn't seeing a fellow Prime being torn between his family and his duty. "Rodimus. We know. Everything! This is a court meeting to decide wither or not Archangel will stay on the Senate. You were called in his defense."

Rodimus was shocked at what Sentinel had said. Part of him was glad that his father was getting his rewards for the way he treated BrightStar but part of him was saddened that his father may not be on the Senate anymore.

"Rodimus Prime what is your take on what we should do with your father?" Alpha Trion asked.

Rodimus was torn on what to do. He was loyal to his father but he was also loyal to his sister. His father told him that when a bot did something wrong then the punishment should fit the crime.

"I believe the punishment should fit the crime like my father always told me. Therefore the decision is up to you My Lords. But if you were to ask my option than I do think that my father should be removed from the Senate as Cybertron can not have a leader that is unwilling to take care of his own child." Rodimus proudly pointed out.

Arcangel looked like he had been betrayed. He was so sure that his son would defend him but now he knew that his loyalty was closer to his sister. His son was willing to renounce his part in being a noble. He also did raise his son to stand up for what he believes in.

"Very well. We will take what has been said into consideration. Rodimus Prime you are dismissed. Please wait out in the lobby for our judgement." Ultra Magnus said in a monotone.

Rodimus nodded his helm and left the room but not before giving his father a look of pure disappointment.

_Next chapter find out what the verdit is and the Cons make an appearance._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before up loading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Autobot fangirl and shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets credit for being of my beta reader._

Chapter 32

Rodimus paced back and forth in the waiting room in front of the Senate's chambers. The red and orange Prime knew what was in store for him if the counsel really did remove his father from the Senate. His father would disown him and in all truths he really didn't care. Rodimus never cared about anything but his sister and now that he found her nothing else mattered.

Rodimus was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Alpha Trion looking at him.

"Rodimus Prime are you prepared for what ever answer I am ready to give you?" The elder Autobot asked.

"I have everything that I have that is important to me. If my father is striped of his status then he brought that on himself for the way he treated my sister." The young Prime replied looking straight into Alpha Trion's optics.

"Well said young one. The counsel has decided to remove Arcangel from his position on the Senate. We cannot allow someone who treated his own child with such hatred on the Senate. He will be striped of all titles including his noble rank." Alpha Trion told Rodimus as he looked straight into the optics of the young Prime to see no worry about what would happen to him. "You and your sister BrightStar will still retain your noble ranks as you and your sister had nothing to do with what Arcangel has done."

"Thank you Alpha Trion but I never really cared about my title. All I cared about was finding my sister and after all these years I've finally found her being apart of the Earth Team under the commanded of Optimus Prime." Rodimus told the leader of the Senate.

Alpha Trion remained quiet for some time before he spoke. "If you want I can have her reassigned to Cybertron."

"Sir with all due respect my sister is happy where she is at. She has a team that helped her through some hard times and a potential suitor that I approve of. What right would I have to uproot my sister from where she is happy and safe." Rodimus told Alpha Trion who just smiled.

"Well said young Prime. You have the makings of a great leader and maybe someday a member of the Senate." With saying that Alpha Trion turned around and reentered the Senate room.

Rodimus knew that he was in for a aft chewing but it was worth it. His father had gotten his just rewards for what he did to BrightStar who did nothing to warrant the abuse that she suffered the years she lived with him.

Suddenly out of no where the ceiling to the room was blasted off sending debris everywhere. Rodimus ducked into a hallway to avoid getting hit. Smoke filled the room and yelling could be heard everywhere.

Being a seasoned commander and surviving an attack from on of Megatron's top teams Rodimus knew that he had to stay calm. Once he got his bearings straightened out he headed to the counsel room to see several large looking Decepticons scanning around the room as if they were looking for something.

But what could they be looking for?

Rodimus got his answer when he heard a very familler yell coming from behind him. Quickly turning around he saw his father in the arms of one of the largest Decepticons that he had ever seen. Rodimus saw his father struggling to get away but had no luck.

"We have what we came for. Let's get out of here." The Decepticon that appeared to be the leader of the group yelled to his fellow companions who gave a nod and flew out of the room the same way that they came but not before leaving a smoke bomb causing everyone to lose their sight for a few moments.

Once the smoke cleared away the Primes began searching for the Senate members and found that they were all alright.

"What was that all about?" One of the Senate member asked.

"I have no idea my friend." Came a reply from another.

"For some reason they knew what they wanted. But who was it?" Someone pointed out.

"They took my father for some reason." Rodimus said cutting into the conversation.

"Why would they take him? He's no longer part of the Senate."

"Maybe they don't know that at the moment." Rodimus said as he helped one of the aids up.

The doors open to reveal Nova Prime smirking. "You Autobots have the nerve to call us evil when you have one of your own abusing a sparkling. A SPARKLING that did nothing but be sparked. Abuse in the Decepticon ranks is not permitted and the those that hurt a sparkling are punished harshly. Arcangel will get his punishment for what he did to his daughter." With saying that Nova Prime changed into his Decepticon form and disappeared into thin air before the guards could apprehend him.

Meanwhile on Earth Bumblebee was enjoying her time with Kit as she thought her how to play video games. So far Kit was winning at every game the two femmes played.

Bumblebee was about to say something to Kit about her games skills when the commutator went off. All the Autobots headed for the commutations stations.

"This is Optimus Prime. What is the situation?" The young Prime asked Rodimus who's face appeared on the screen.

"The Senate has been attack by Decepticons and they took my father for some reason. All I know is that one of the Primes was a Decepticon in disguise. He told the Senate that Arcangel was getting his just reward for what he did to his daughter and disappeared into thin air." Rodimus told the earthbound Autobots worry in his voice.

No one saw the look in Bumblebee's optics as her brother told them that their father had been kidnapped. Bumblebee may not get along with her father but deep down some part of her still loved him and not even he deserved what the Decepticons had plan for him.

"Do you have any idea where they would take Lord Arcangel?" Optimus asked.

"We tracked the Cons to Earth and my father is no longer a noble. He was striped of his rank a few hours ago for what he did to Bumblebee growing up. The counsel is giving us a choice if we want to rescue him sis." Rodimus explained to the earth Autobots.

Bumblebee was hit with a hard choice. She could either save her father or let his suffer the way she had suffered under him.

_Find out Bee's answer as Arcangel is tortured by Megatron._

Ideas for torturing would be wonderful. Diolauge would be wonderful also

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. __wasp's girl, sounddrive, autobot fangirl__, __bbfan7410 all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta_

Chapter 33

Arcangel struggled against the chains that bound him to the wall. He had lost track of time as to how long he had been a prisoner. His back was aching from the energon whip. As soon as he arrived to wherever he was he was whipped unmercifully by Megatron. It seemed like hours before Megatron stopped whipping him and he was thrown into the brig. What did he do to deserve such a punishment?

Arcangel was starting to drift off into recharge due to do some sort of drug that he was injected with just before he was brought to Megatron.

_Dreamscape_

Arcangel watched as his mate recharge on the couch with one hand over her stomach. MoonStar was told to rest as much as she could for the medics had told her that she was going to have a difficult carrying term with their daughter.

The noble was delighted to have another sparkling join his family and couldn't wait to hold his newsparked daughter. His daughter would be spoiled rotten by her older brother who was jumping for joy at the thought of a sister. Even at his age Rodimus was already showing himself to be a great big brother. He wasn't jealous of the fact that he would have to share his creators attention with a sparkling.

Arcangel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a soft scream coming from his mate. In a flash he was right beside her asking her what was wrong.

"I think that it may be time for the sparkling to be sparked." MoonStar painfully said through clenched teeth.

Arcangel wasted no time in calling for the medics and femmes that would help his mate deliver his sparkling in to the world. He knew that something was wrong when he was told to wait outside. MoonStar did have some trouble carrying and sparking Rodimus so he was that scared but the novble just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Rodimus had arrived home from school to see his father walking back and forth around the living room.

"Daddy what's wrong?" The first framer asked his father.

"Your mother is delivering your sister right now and I'm just a little nervous. I was this way when you were sparked as well. So don't you worry." Arcangel smiled and gently flicked his son on the nose getting a giggle from the red and orange youngling but the happiness would soon be broken.

A femme medic came out of the room that was made into a make shift delivering room with a said look on her face. She had one of the maids take Rodimus out of the room for what she had to say was not meant to be said around younglings his age.

"Sir there is a complication involving Lady MoonStar's delivery." The medic went on to explain that MoonStar was losing to much energon and fast. It was affecting the sparking of his daughter. "I'm sorry to say that you have to chose who you want to save." With saying that the medic moved aside to let Arcangel into the room.

There laying on the berth was his loving mate withering in pain. Arcangel was by her side in a sparkbeat holding her hand.

"The medic told you what was going on didn't she?" MoonStar gasped out.

Arcangel could only nod his helm. She didn't want to lose his mate.

"I want you to save our daughter for she has a right to live. Promise me that you will do what I ask." MoonStar moaned out as he body started to shut down for the lost of energon in her system.

Arcangel placed a deep kiss on his mate's lips. "I promise that I will do what you say my love." Arcangel whispered squeezing his mate's hand one more time before he left the room.

"Save the sparkling." Was all he told the medic before leaving the room completely.

_End Dreamscape_

Arcangel woke with a start. He just had a dream about how his mate was lost to him and how his daughter was sparked. He was so overcome with grief that he'd had forgot how happy he was knowing that he was going to have a daughter.

Before he could think of anything else the door to his cell opened up and in once again walked Megatron this time carrying a shock stick.

"Have a nice nap?" The warlord said with a smirk. "It disgust me that you Autobots say we're evil but I say that you are just as bad as a Decepticon for the way you treated your daughter. She did nothing but be sparked. Slag even when I was growing up in Kaon I was treated better that the way you treated your own daughter. I am going to make you pay for the way you treated her." Upon saying that Megatron activated the shock stick and placed it in the center of Arcangel's chassis earning a energon curling scream from him.

Megatron smiled as he heard the screams coming from the Autobot chained to the wall. He wouldn't kill him but he would make him wish that he was dead. No bot had the right to abuse and neglect a sparkling. One thing for sure was that Megatron was going to enjoy his little torture session with the noble.

At the Autobot base.

All optics were on Bumblebee as they waited for her answer. No one would blame her if she said leave him to the Decepticons to suffer.

"Roddy do you have any idea exactly where the last known signal was emitting from?" Bumblebee asked her brother.

"The last location we got was on Earth. The counsel thinks that Megatron has Arcangel. The Counsel also thinks that Megatron has no idea that Arcangel is not on the Senate anymore and many believe that he should suffer for what he did you his own daughter." Rodimus replied.

Bumblebee offlined her optics for a few moments in thought. She had a big choice to make. Should she leave her so called father in the hands of the Decepticons or should she agree to rescue him from their clutches. After a while she knew what she had to do.

"Get back here as soon as you can brother for we are going after Arcangel." Bumblebee said as she onlined her optics and looked at her brother's shocked face.

Sensing the confusion from her teammates Bumblebee knew that she had to explain her reason why.

"Arcangel is an Autobot and Autobots never abandon each other. I would be no better than him if I left him to rot with the Decepticons." Bumblebee pointed out.

Bumblebee didn't see the faint traces of a smile coming from Ratchet. The medic was proud of what the youngling was doing. She was overcoming her hatred for her father's abuse.

"I'll take the Space Bridge as soon as I can. I should be there in a day or two depending on when the Bridge is active. Rodimus out." The screen went blank.

_Next chapter Arcangel gets 'punished' some more while the Autobots work on a way to rescue him._

Thanks you so much to everyone that left me ideas on torture ideas. I will try to use them all.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	34. Chapter 34

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Mobileholmes, SailorMoon20114486, shizuka taiyou, , Blackbeautystealer13, Autobot fangirl, bbfan7410, dragongirl1156 all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 34

Arcangel let out a scream as some sort of acid made contact with his body. He had lost track of how many days he had been a prisoner of the Decepticons. During his time with the Cons he had been subjected to various forms of torture. His legs were dipped into acid while he was being whip at the same time. Megatron had ripped off his armor before he was whipped again and again. One of the torture session included a hot branding stick that was placed on key points of his body scaring him for life.

Megatron was smiling away at the sight of the once proud noble as he whimpered in pain as the acid melted into his skin. This Autobot would know the pain of what if felt like to me abused by physical means. No sparkling no matter what faction they were deserved to be abuse and neglected by their creators. He and his family may have been homeless but his creators always made sure that he was taken care of.

"My lord I have the liquid that you requested." Lugnut said as he entered the room carrying a large container of some sort of blueish liquid.

"Thank you Lugnut." Megatron replied as he took the liquid from the giant of a mech, walked over to Arcangel and grabbed him by his throat forcing his mouth opened and poured the condiments of the container drown the Autobot's throat.

Arcangel made a gagging noise as he tried to spit out the foul tasting liquid only to have a servo cover his mouth and forced to swallow the liquid.

"Take him back to his cell. The glass cleaner will finish the punishment for today." The warlord snickered as he watched Lugnut drag Arcangel away. The noble would regret ever neglecting his daughter. Glass cleaner would make the Autobot hallucinate about his life and not in a good way. Megatron would make sure that Arcangel would pay for his crimes.

Arcangel could barely recall himself being chained back up to the wall he was so weak. Megatron kept telling him that he was being punished for the way he treated BrightStar. Could this be what the organics called karma? He was being punished for the way he treated BrightStar. Granted he never struck his daughter save for the one time just before she ran away.

The noble was beginning to see that what goes around comes around. His heir was willing to give up his title and stay with his sister. Arcangel knew that Rodimus was speaking the truth about adoring BrightStar and he was always there for her when they were growing up. Maybe there was more to his daughter than he ever admitted. She wasn't the weak sparkling that took his mate from him.

BrightStar managed to survive living on the streets with the help of Kit and the other vendors. She was able to join the Elite Guard boot camp only to get kicked out for taking the blame for a friend.

Arcangel could see the love her team of repair bots had for his daughter. Mostly the leader of the team. He wasn't blind when it came to love. He could tell that the red and blue mech had feelings for his daughter due to him giving MoonStar the same look when he was in love with her.

Arcangel had no idea as to what the liquid that he was forced to drink would do to him but he started to have an idea when the room started to spin and he saw everything that he did to his daughter when all she wanted was attention. Attention that he never gave her because he was still grieving the lose of his mate. The dream he had a few nights ago reminded him that his mate wanted him to save their sparkling and he did. He couldn't believe what a fool he was for the way he was treating his daughter just because she looked like his mate. Alpha Trion was right about the fact that he didn't belong on the Senate.

Arcangel swore to himself that his Primus ever let him get out of the mess he was in he would change way he thought of BrightStar.

Meanwhile outside of the Decepticon base.

Optimus and his team along with Rodimus and his team were waiting for the right time to strike. The two teams were spread out all over in teams of two so that at least two members could get in and rescue Arcangel.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Optimus asked over the comms. Normally Rodimus would be in charge due to being the higher ranking Prime but he didn't know anything about Earth nor the Decepticon base so Optimus was the one in charge.

Several voices came back with yes and yeahs.

"Ok. Let's do this." Optimus said and gave the signal to attack. Tyoung Prime could only hope that they were in time to save the object of his affection's father or at least give him an Autobot funeral that he deserved.

_Next chapter The Autobots enter the base to rescue Arcangel while Arcangel has hallucinates about the way he treated Bumblebee._

Ideas welcome for the fight would be wonderful as i stink at fight scenes. Diolauge is welcomed as well.

I would like at least 2 reviews before up loading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

I do need to apologized to the shortness of my chapter as I'm trying to make them longer.


	35. Chapter 35

_Thanks to all the readersl, reviewers and those that fave and alert this story. DragonGirl156, DreamStoryWeaver, Sounddrive and bbfan7410 all get credit for ideas used or based in this chapter. __Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 35

Arcangel was hallucinating do to the glass cleaner he was forced to drink. One of the hallucinations was when both Rodimus and BrightStar were young. They were chasing each other around the room in front of him. He was smiling at the sight but then they hit a wall and disappeared in thin air.

Out of the mist that was once his children a figure started to take shape. The figure was femme in nature and right away did Arcangel knew exactly who it was. It was his late mate MoonStar. She was looking at him with such disappointment.

"MoonStar I'm so sorry." Arcangel cried out and he fought the chains that bound him to the wall.

All MoonStar did was look at him before she walked up to Arcangel and placed her forehead to his.

Arcangel let out a gasp as memeroies came flood back to him. They were of when he first met MoonStar. She was the youngest and only daughter of a High ranking trader and he fell in love with her at first sight. MoonStar was always kind and generous. She didn't care about titles or rank. That was one of the things that got him interested in her. Over time she began to fall in love with him.

MoonStar's father who also didn't care about titles was not to happy that his only daughter was going to bond with a noble but MoonStar convinced him that Arcangel was the best for her. It took some time but MoonStar's father agreed to let her bond with Arcangel.

A few years later she sparked Rodimus who was the pride of his father. But as much as they loved Rodimus they wanted anther sparkling and when Rodimus was the equivalent of a ten year old human MoonStar was once again with spark. This time she was carrying a femme.

The images fast forward to when he was ignoring BrightStar to the point she had tears in her optics. Arcangel began to see just how strong his daughter was. She was able to put up with the neglect up until he had hit her which caused her to run away.

The images stopped as MoonStar pulled away from her mate. "You have to let go of the past my love. BrightStar had nothing to do with my death. You have to remember that the medics told us that there would be complications with my pregnancy. It was also no one's fault what happened. You have to remember that I told you save our daughter. BrightStar deserves her father and you deserve your daughter." MoonStar told her mate as she placed a hand on the side of his cheek.

"Don't leave me MoonStar please." Arcangel begged as he leaned into his mate's hand. He didn't want to lose his mate again.

"I will never leave you my love. I will always be here for you no matter what." MoonStar replied with a smile and place a chaste kiss on her mate's lips. She stepped back and disappeared into the mist.

Arcangel softly cried to himself as he soon realized that his mate was gone and she had basically told him that she as disappointed in the way he was treating their daughter. "Primus if you can hear me. I swear that if I ever get out of here I will change and make up for the way I treated BrightStar." Arcangel said to the ceiling.

Unknown to Arcangel hope and help was just outside of his cell.

In the main part of the cave Megatron and his men were busy fighting the Autobots.

Rodimus and Optimus were fighting Megatron while Bulkhead, Brawn, Ironhide and Hot Shot were taking on Lugnut. Prowl and Ratchet had their servos full with Blitzwing.

Red Alert and Bumblebee were sneaking in the back way to rescue Arcangel. The two femmes knew that as long as their teams kept Megatron and his cronies busy they could get in without being detected.

"According to this scanner the Brig is just around the corner and so should Arcangel." Red Alert quietly said as she looked at her scanner in her hands.

"Ok let's get in and get my father and get out." Bumblebee replied as she sneaked around the hallway making sure not to make any noise.

The two made their way down the hallway only to stop in front of a cell that was pitch dark. Red Alert's scanner showed a life sign in the cell.

"This has to be it." The femme medic told Bumblebee who nodded her helm.

Red Alert use her laser scalpel arm and started to cut the bars of the cell. It took a few minutes to get the bars cut.

"Come on." Bumblebee whispered and walked through the cut bars. The former mech turned femme didn't know what she was rescuing the mech that never paid any attention to her growing up. But she knew that not even her father deserved to be tortured like that way he was.

As she entered the cell Bumblebee heard a weak voice say something. It sounded like her father who was begging Primus that he would change the way he was treating his daughter. Could her father really be sorry for what had transpired in her life?

Bumblebee headed in deeper into the cell to find something that would shock her for the rest of her life. There was her father hanging on the wall with his armor barely on and energon spewing everywhere. Never in her life did Bumblebee ever think that this could happen to her father. He was one of the strongest mech she had ever known and here he was just a mangled piece of machinery.

Red Alert wasted no time in cutting down the former noble from his chains. The medic quickly accessed the damaged to Arcangel to find that they had to get him out of there soon or he wasn't going to make it.

Red Alert was strong due to the fact that she was a medic and lifted the damaged mech up onto her shoulders.

"Come on let's get out of here." The medic told Bumblebee who had just finished telling Optimus that they had Arcangel and were heading out.

Optimus got the message and began ordering his and Rodimus's team to retreat. For some reason unknown to the Autobots the Decepticons didn't put up much of a fight as the Autobots retreated.

No one saw the smirk on Megatron's face as he watched the Autobots left the base.

"My lord are you sure that you want to let them go?" Lugnut asked as he cradled his wounded arm.

"Oh yes I sure for you see Arcangel will not live to see the next solar cycle due to what I put in the glass cleaner." Megatron chuckled.

At the Autobot base.

Arcangel started to wake up. As soon as he did he realized that he was not in Decepticon hands anymore. The last thing he remembered was MoonStar kissing him and he could still fell her on his lips. He tried to sit up only to realize that there was a weight on his stomach. He looked around and saw what he saw shocked him. There on either side of him was his children.

_Next chapter Arcangel makes good on his promise and Bumblebee finds out something that she didn't know._

Ideas would be wonderful

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks for all the review and alerts and readers. __DragonGirl156, autobot fangirl, Sounddrive all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou get thanks for being my beta._

Chapter 36

Arcangel looked at the sleeping forms of his two children laying beside him. He understood why Rodimus would be sleeping near him but BrightStar, now that was a mystery. As far as he knew BrightStar hated him with a passion. So why would she be recharging by his side?

The door to the medbay opened and in walked Ratchet who noticed right away that Arcangel was awake.

"Good to see you're awake Arcangel. Every one was getting worried." The grumpy medic said as he ran a scanner over the former noble to make sure that everything was all right.

"Everyone?"

"Yes even Bumblebee. She and Rodimus haven't left your side since we rescued you a few day ago." Ratchet replied softly so not to wake up Rodimus and Bumblebee.

"I would have thought that BrightStar would have wanted me to die at the hands of the Decepticons." Arcangel pointed out as he trailed his hands over the helms of his children.

"Bumblebee was the given the choice to let you suffer and rot or join a rescue team. She choose to rescue you." Ratchet explained. "That tells me that some where deep down Bumblebee does care about you somewhat."

"I don't see why. I never did anything for her when she lived in my home." The former noble pointed out.

"Sari had a similar situation a couple of months ago. It turns out that her father had kept a secret from her and Sari was so upset that she didn't want anything to do with her father. It took her father almost dying during an attack protecting her to make her realize just how much her father loved her." Ratchet said. "I know for a fact that deep down you love your daughter. You just were dealing with the loss of your mate that you didn't know what to do. I'm not saying what you did was right but because of what you did Bumblebee was able to be the Autobot she is now. An Autobot that would die for her friends and loved ones. An former noble that was able to survive on the streets with the help of street vendors."

"She never should have been forced to live on the streets but I was too blind to see that MoonStar wasn't completely gone. That she left me something of her behind. MoonStar left me BrightStar and like you said I was to busy grieving to notice just how much my daughter adored me and I never saw it. Alpha Trion was right about me not being worthy to be a member of the Senate because of the way I treated my own child. It's a shame that it took me almost offlineing to fully see what an Aft head I have been to BrightStar." Arcangel replied softly as he looked at his children with love his his optics.

Ratchet heard a couple of groans and looked down to see that Rodimus and Bumblebee were starting to wake up.

Bumblebee was the first to fully come online. She raised her head up to see her father smiling at her which surprised her for her father never ever smiled at her.

"How do you feel Arcangel?" Bumblebee asked. She couldn't call him father just yet.

"I'm a little sore but considering what I went through I think that I'm lucky to be functioning." The former noble replied then he place a hand on the side of his daughter's face. "I want to thank you for what you did. Primus knows I didn't deserve it."

Bumblebee just looked at her father. "If I had let you there to rot with the Cons then I would be no better then them. No Autobot no matter what they did in the past deserves to go through that torture." The purple and blue femme told her Sire.

"Thank you." Arcangel said and then looked into Bumblebee's optics. "When I was a prisoner I did a lot of thinking and I realized that Megatron only captured me so that he could teach me a lesson on how to properly treat a sparkling. Megatron kept saying that he growing up on the streets of Kaon was treated better than you were. Those were the words that made me think about how I was treating you. I was no better than a Decepticon. I don't know if you can ever find it in your spark to forgive me for what I did to you." Arcangel said as he hung his head down.

Bumblebee looked at her Sire and realized that he was telling the truth about him being truly sorry for what he did to her.

"It's going to take some time but I think I can forgive you." Bumblebee smiled as she raised her Sire's head. "Something good came out of everything that happened to me. I was able to find friends and a team that cared about me. I would die for them in a sparkbeat but I would never have met them if it wasn't for the way I was treated. Sari used to say that when life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Bumblebee explained. She saw the confused look on her Sire face. "That saying means that when life gets in your way, you just have to find a way around it. Which is what I did."

"Ratchet said the same thing about making friends and dying for them. You grown up into such a fine young femme and I'm ashamed that I missed out on all of it." Arcangel said as he patted Bumblebee's head.

"Nice to know that you are finally admitting that BrightStar is part of out family." Rodimus said as he onlined his optics. He had been listening to the conversation for a while. The young Prime was glad that his family was back together again.

Bumblebee gave her brother a smack upside the head.

Ratchet let out a small chuckle at the sight of the happy family. Bumblebee was for once in her life truly happy and she had her family back.

"Now that all everyone is awake I need Rodimus and Bumblebee to leave the medbay as I need to run some scans on your father." Ratchet told the two younglings.

Both younglings nodded their heads and left the room. Ratchet then turned to Arcangel who was looking at the medic with a solemn look.

"Judging by the look you are giving me you already know what I'm going to say." The Great War medic asked.

"Yes I do. I could taste the sugar when the glass cleaner was shoved down my throat. I don't know how I'm still alive after all the sugar was ingested into my systems." Arcangel replied.

"My guess is that it may have to do with the fact that you want to make up for what you did to Bumblebee when she was a sparkling." Ratchet pointed out.

"That may be true. When I was hallucinating just before I was rescued I saw my mate again. She told me some things and I realized that I really was just like a Decepticon when it came to raising my daughter. BrightStar didn't deserve what I did to her and yet she still stayed sweet and innocent in everything she did." Arcangel said with a smile as he thought of his daughter.

"Bumblebee is like that. No matter what happened she would always have a smile on her face and would always be cheerful. She was the first one to make us realize that not all organics were dangerous and would kill you. Bumblebee is a risk taker most of the time." Ratchet said smiling as he thought of his youngest teammate who never seemed to have a frown on her face.

"She is so much like her mother that it's scary. I think that was one of the reason that I didn't want anything to do with her when she was a sparkling. Don't get me wrong that is something that I'm not proud of anymore." The Former noble said with his head hung down low.

"I believe you Arcangel about being sorry for what happened in the past but now you don't have much time to make it up to her. I would suggest that you spend as much time as you can with your children as you can." Ratchet replied.

"Thank you Ratchet for everything." Arcangel replied as he got up off of the med berth and left the room.

Ratchet gave on of his rare smiles that came from the spark. He could tel that Arcangel was willing to try and make up for lost time. He just wished that the former noble would have the time to enjoy it.

Ratchet went over to his reports. When Bumblebee came back from rescuing her father he did a scan on everyone and hers showed that there was something wrong with her spark chamber. It wasn't anything serious at the time and Ratchet had to repair Arcangel so he let it go to the side.

But now Ratchet had time to look at the scan and what he saw caused him to drop the pad and his jaw at the same time. There was just no way that Bumblebee could be that. There was just no way.

Ratchet always knew that Bumblebee was always careful in what she did even if she didn't act it. So there was just no way she was that careless and neither would Optimus be. She was too young to be in this situation.

Heads were going to roll and the bodies that the heads belong to were named Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. Ratchet also had a feeling that Kit was Going to kill Optimus when she found out about Bee.

_Next chapter find out what is wrong with Bee and Arcangel starts to renew his relationship with Bumblebee._

Any ideas are welcome anything. Do not be afraid to give me your ideas as i always find a way to use them somehow.

I would like at least 2 revews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks to everyone that reads this story. Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for breaking my writer's block that I've had for a week and also for being my beta. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER. HAD WRITER'S BLOCK_

Chapter 37

Bumblebee looked up at the ceiling of her quarters with one of her servos on her chassis. She knew exactly what was wrong. There was no doubt about it. After what she and Optimus did on that date a week ago there was no doubt it. She was carrying.

Normally Bumblebee was very careful when it can to something like that as she didn't want to bring another life in to this world with out the proper care. Living on the streets really didn't provide much income to raise a sparkling and neither did a Space Bridge repair bot but at least she had a job. But she was also on the front lines in the war against the Decepticons.

Deep down Bumblebee knew that Megatron would never harm a sparkling as that went against his coda. She knew this due to the history pads she read in Boot Camp about Megatron during the war and that he never attacked the sparkling and youngling centers. So knew that her child would be safe until he or she reached the third frame.

Another problem Bumblebee had was how she was going to keep her sparkling a secret from her family. Her brother was known to be overprotective of her and she wasn't sure about how her father would react. She didn't even know if he really wanted her to be his daughter. Plus the nobles had a thing about out of bonding sparklings. But why should she care as she was never recognized as a noble by her father.

Bumblebee also had a feeling that Ratchet knew that she was carrying. So she had someone to talk to and then there was Kit who was a medical ninja. Bumblebee could remember several times being asked by Kit to help her deliver some sparklings for bots that couldn't afford a regular medic. The bots that were poor would go to Kit to get medical treatment. Kit would be able to provide the support she would need during the months to come.

Bumblebee got up off her berth and headed out the door. She needed to talk to Ratchet and Kit about her situation. Then she would tell Optimus when they were on their date tonight. He was the father of her sparkling and therefore had the right to know that she was carrying.

Bumblebee arrived at the medbay and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She pressed the button that would open the medbay doors and walked in.

Ratchet was busy working on some sort of machine with his back turned away to her.

"Hey Docbot got a few moments?" The newly modeled Mazda asked.

Ratchet wasn't exspecting anyone to come into his med bay so early so he jumped a few feet off the ground at the sound of Bumbblee's voice.

"AHHHH!" The medic screamed before turning around to face the youngest member of his team. "Don't sneak up on me like that kid. You nearly gave me a spark attack."

"Sorry but I need to talk to you about something personal." The purple and blue femme said looking at the ground.

"What do ya need kid?" Ratchet asked having feeling what the problem was.

Bumblebee continued to look at the floor. She really didn't know how to say what she had to say so she decide to just wing it.

"I'm carrying."

Ratchet just looked at his young friend who held her helm down. The old medic could tell that former minibot was scared and she had every right to be as she was a first time mother and very young.

"I thought as much when I reviewed your scans. Looks like you and Optimus did more than watch the stars huh?" Ratchet said with a smirk

Bumblebee's face turned bright red at what Ratchet had said even though it was the truth. "Let's not talk about that Docbot."

Ratchet let out one of his rare laugh at the sight of Bumblebee's face. You would think after everything that she went through she would be a little less embarrassed about some things but Ratchet figured the way Bumblebee acted was linked to her not really having a father to show her how to behave.

Ratchet stopped laughing and looked at the youngling. She had a tough choice to make. Did she want to keep the sparkling or abort it?

"I know that look Ratchet and to answer your question yes I'm keeping my sparkling. I'm not going to play my father by getting rid of it." Bumblebee said as she looked at the medic with anger in her optics. How dare Ratchet think that she would want to get rid of her sparkling.

"I'm sorry Bee to think that. It just that most bots your age would want to abort. But I Guess you're not like other bots huh?" The old medic replied raising his hands up in a gesture of peace.

Bumblebee just glared at Ratchet but knew that he was talking from experience. He was a Great War medic and had seen mechs and femmes have to abort their sparklings due to the energon shortage.

"So how are you going to tell Optimus and the others about the sparkling?" Ratchet asked as he did a scan on Bumblebee to make sure that everything was alright.

"Well Optimus and I have a date tonight so I thought that would be a good time to tell him." Bee replied.

"Sounds good to me kid. What about your family and the others? How are you going to tell them?" Ratchet said finishing his scan and handing Bee a energon cube. Other than being a little low on energon which was common in carrying bots she was fine.

"That I don't know. My brother was always so protective of me and not sure how my father is going to react now. Plus I could also care less what the other nobles would think about me having a sparkling out of bonding. This is my life and my choice in what I do." The young femme pointed out.

"Those are word spoken from the spark Kid. Maybe you are growing up faster than we thought. Now get out of my medbay and get ready for your date with Optimus. I'll have the medbay prepared for him when he crashes." Ratchet told Bee who just glared at him.

"Ha ha very funny Ratchet." Bee replied and turned around and headed out of the medbay.

Later that night in the forest.

Optimus could tell that something was wrong with Bumblebee by the way she was acting. He thought that he had a idea as to what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Bee are you still concerned about Arcangel?" Optimus asked as she felt Bee shift in his arms.

"Not really but there is something that I do want to talk to you about. What do you think of sparklings?" Bee asked as she turned around in Optimus's arms to look at him.

Optimus was taken back at the question. Of course he wanted a sparkling someday. Could Bumblebee want to have a sparkling? Was that why she was asking about what he thought about sparklings?

"I do want one someday. I used to take care of a few sparklings when I was younger." Optimus replied getting a little scared at Bumblebee's silence. Optimus stood up and pulled Bee up with him. "Bumblebee what's wrong?"

Bumblebee bit her lip for a moment before she spoke. "Optimus I'm carrying."

Optimus looked at his girlfriend and just stared at her. She was carrying his sparkling. Optimus did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He crashed right then and there.

Bumblebee rolled her optics and let out a long sigh at the sight of her lover out cold as the organic say on the ground. Ratchet was right about him crashing at the news.

"Bumblebee to Ratchet." Bee commed Ratchet hoping to get him to come to pick up Optimus.

"_Ratchet here. Let me take a guess and say that he crashed when you told him that you were carrying._" Ratchet's voice came over the comm.

Bee could have sworn that she heard laughing in his voice. She let out a growl warning Ratchet to watch what he said.

Ratchet heard the growl and decided to stop laughing. "Alright Kid I get the point. I'm on my way."

_Next chapter The other Autobots find out that Bumblebee is carrying and give optimus the riot act._

ideas for what could be said to Optimus when the other find out about the sparkling would be wonderfull.

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks to everyone that read this story. Shizuka Taiyou, __SOUNDDRIVE, DragonGirl156, autobot fangirl get credit for ideas used in this chapter. shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta_

Chapter 38

Bulkhead and Prowl were wondering where Ratchet was going as they saw the old medic walk out of his medbay and head towards the entrance of the base in a hurry.

"Wonder what up with him?" Kit asked as she came into the room nibbling on a energon treat.

"Who knows with Ratchet. He does things that even we don't even know about." Prowl said answering Kit's question.

A hour later they got the shock of their lives when Ratchet came back to the base with Optimus over his shoulder grumbling. The trio could only make out a few words. What they could make out was something along the likes of 'I'm getting to old for this crap.' Bumblebee was following behind Ratchet rolling her optics.

Bulkhead walked over to his best friend. "What happened to make Bossbot go offline like that?" The massive gentle giant of the team asked.

Bumblebee didn't seem to hear him as just stared at her boyfriend being man handled by the medic. "I tell him that I'm carrying and he crashes on me." It was only when she heard several gasps behind her that he realized what she had said out loud.

Kit walked over to Bumblebee and got in her face. "What do you mean that you're carrying?" Kit yelled in Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee was at a lost for words but she knew that she was in deep trouble.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer." Kit said with her arms cross over her chassis. She did not look happy.

"What going on?" Rodimus asked as he walked into the living room. He had heard Kit yelling and was wondering what was going on.

"Your dear sister is carrying and you get one guess who the Sire is." The Cycle femme said glaring at Bumblebee.

"WHAT!"

Everyone put their hands to their audio receptors at Rodimus's screaming.

"What do you mean my sister who mind you is way too young to be a creator is carrying?" Rodimus asked also glaring at Bumblebee who seemed to shrink at the many glares she was receiving.

"Bumblebee..."

"I'm not going to lie. Yes I am carrying." The young femme said looking at her friends and family.

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Kit and Rodimus along with Arcangel got a murderous look in their optics. Rodimus was the first to speak well more like yell.

"Optimus you are nothing but a piece of scrap metal when I get my servos on you." The red and orange mech screamed out and headed towards the med bay only to be stopped by Kit who also wanted to kill Optimus.

"Get in line Rodimus. Optimus is mine." The Cyber ninja medic growled out.

"I do believe that as father I have the right to the right hit." The former noble pointed out only to get glares from Kit and Rodimus. "I know that I haven't been the best father but BrightStar is my daughter and I do have some right."

During the fight Bumblebee slipped away from the fighting adults and slipped into the medbay to find Optimus fully online looking a little dazed but sitting up.

"So how Optimus doing?" Bee asked as she took seat in one of the chairs.

Optimus got off the berth that he was on and walked a little wobbly over to Bee and gently picked her up and swung her around in a circle. Bee let out a laugh at the gesture. She now knew that Optimus was happy that they were going to be creators.

Optimus kissed Bumblebee when he put her back down on the ground. He was bursting with joy at the thought of being a father.

"Now that you're done swinging Bumblebee around the room get your aft back on that berth so I came make sure that your systems are working right." Ratchet yelled.

Optimus knew better than to disobey Ratchet so he let go of Bumblebee and slid back up on the berth.

"Optimus one thing I should warn you about is the fact that Kit, Rodimus and Arcangel are about ready to turn you into spare parts." Bumblebee told her boyfriend who paled at what she had said.

Sure enough after saying that Rodimus, Kit and Arcangel came crashing into the medbay with looks that could melt steel.

Arcangel was the one to speak. "Optimus, my friends and I need to have a little chat with you outside NOW." The Former noble said in a sickenly sweet tone.

Optimus let out a gulp as he got off of the medberth and followed the trio of caring bots. Once outside Arcangel, Kit and Rodimus proceed to let him have it. They called him everything under the sun. They said that he was irresponsible with Bumblebee and should have waited sometime before even thinking of interfaceing. Bumblebee was far to young to be a mother.

The yelling got to the point that Kit and Arcangel had to restrain Rodimus from shooting several arrows at his friend's cod piece. Although Rodimus did manage to get in a few shots to Optimus's chassis.

Somehow Rodimus broke lose of the grip Kit and Arcangel had on him and charged Optimus. Optimus did nothing to stop his friend feeling that he deserved what was coming to him.

Rodimus didn't even get to land a punch as Bumblebee stood in front of Optimus protecting him.

"Get out of the way BrightStar." Rodimus growled. His sister knew that he would never lay a hand on her carrying or not.

"Not until you calm down and sort this out like mature adults. Did you forget that I'm am partly responsible for the concivement of this sparkling so don't you place all the blame on Optimus." Bumblebee firmly said as she stood inbetween her brother and lover.

Kit was the first to calm down. "Why don't we all go back inside the base and talk like BrightStar said. All this stress is not good for the sparking."

Everyone nodded their helms and headed back into the base. Optimus had a feeling that he was do for more yelling as Bulkhead and Prowl were known to be very protective of Bumblebee and her carrying her sparkling wasn't not going to help matters.

_Next chapter the Autobots talk about the sparkling and Optimus still get yelled at by someone you wouldn't think of._

ideas welcome for what the other could say to OPtimus about him knocking up BUmblebee.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	39. Chapter 39

_Thanks to everyone that reads this story. wrote most of this chapter and I just edited it a little. Shizuka taiyou get credit for being my beta reader._

Chapter 39

Optimus walked back into the base to see Prowl leaning up against the wall with his foot rested on it.

Prowl walked up to Optimus and patted him on the shoulder as if to over comfort only to punch Optimus in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH OUR TEAM MATE LIKE THAT OPTIMUS...DID YOU REALLY THINK WE'D TAKE THIS LAYING DOWN. LOOK HOW YOUNG SHE IS YOU...YOU ...YOU IDIOT!" Prowl yelled in his leader's face before jumping back against the wall real fast and using the wall as a propeller leaps behind Optimus and made some fast strikes on various parts of Optimus's body causing Optimus to become paralyzed and unable to move. Prowl then wrinkled his nasal passage and spoke to Optimus. "Optimus what were you thinking...how could you do that? To...to...to her? THe one we've been protecting...YOUR NO BETTER THEN A FIRST FRAMER MECH WANTING SOME ENERGON CANDY. WHERE IS YOUR HEAD IDIOT!" Then he hit him in the codpiece and walked away.

Just as Opttimus thought the Prowl was done with his torture Prowl grabbed the door and ripped it off of the handle and threw it at his leader making sure to hit Optimus. Prowl paused and tossed his shurikens at his leader who collapses to the ground. The Cyberninja let out a growl and came to Optimus's side where the shurikens were in bedded and pushed then in deeper.

"Don't you ever touch our youngest member again or I'll have to truly paralyze you." Prowl sharply takes the shrukiens out of his leader and leaves the room.

Ratchet sighs and decied to go to talk to the pissed off Cyberninja. A few moments later Prowl's voice was heard and he was not happy. "HOW DARE YOU BE OK WITH THIS SHE'S A CHILD...YOU BASTARD"

Bulkhead in the mean time walked over to Optimus and lifted him up by the neck. "You know Optimus your my leader and friend and I respect you in all...But!" he started strangling his leader and tosses him across the room..."HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY LITTLE BUDDY IF SHE WASN'T IN THE ROOM I'D TRY TO KILL YOU...I MAY BE DUMB BUT NOT EVEN I WOULD TOUCH A GIRL HER AGE...AND A FIRST DATE!" He growls tossing Optimus onto the couch and picking up the T.V. and throwing it at Optimus.

No one noticed that Sari had walked in to see Bulkhead who was one of the gentlest bots around beating the daylights out of Optimus. Sari knew that she had to do something so she transformed and stepped right in front of Bulkhead who was about to bring the bat that was in his hands down on Optimus's head.

Sari gave Bulkhead a look that would make steel melt. "And just what do you think your doing? Are you being mind controlled or something? YOU SHOULDN'T HURT OUR LEADER OPTIMUS WHY IN THE WORLD WOOULD YOU HURT HIM BULKHEAD HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY OR SOMETHING? HE'S OUR FRIEND!"

Bumblebee felt that Sari should know that she was pregnant. "Sari I'm pregnant" Bumblebee said. But Sari didn't hear her.

"NOW GIVE ME THAT BAT BULKHEAD." Bulkhead handed over the bat. "NOW IF YOU CAN'T GIVE ME ONE REASON ON THE COUNT OF FIVE I'LL DO YOU IN FOR HURTING OPITMUS AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE THEN I CAN'T SEE A REASON YOU WON'T TELL BE WHY... ONE."

"TWO..." Sari tensed her grip on the couch making indents on it.

"SARI I'M PREGNANT" Bumblebee yelled still trying to get her best friend's attention.

"THREE IT'S NOT LOOKING GOOD FOR YOU BULKY YOU KNOW I'M AWESOME AT BASEBALL AND I WILL DO THIS IF YOU WON'T SAY WHY YOU'D HURT ONE OF THE FEW BOTS THAT CARES FOR US ALL."

"FOUR..."

"SARI STOP IT I'M PREGNANT."

That got finally got Sari's attention as the bat fell to the floor. "WHAT? Who's?" She growled.

Bumblebee gave a Sari a look that said are you stupid or something. "Who do you think?"

"hu Optimus?." Sari looked surprised then she grabbed her bat and tosses it at Optimus's head while throwing a lighting bolt at Optimus's chassis. Then she turned to Bulkhead and screams. "FOR ONCE BULKHEAD THINK SHE'S PREGNANT AND I KNOW HER BETTER THEN MOST PEOPLE HERE AND SHE'S NOT GETTING RID OF THAT CHILD. NOW WOULDYOU HURT OUR BEST FRIEND'S CHILD AFTER EVERYTHING? THINK SHE'S HAVING IT AND DON'T YOU THINK SHE'D WANT A FATHER FOR HER CHILD...GGGRRR FOR ONCE YOU BOYS  
ARE SO BOYS YOU THINK WITH YOUR STUPID STUPID HEADS AND NOT HEARTS I'D SAY YOUR JUST AS BAD AS DCONS IF YOU WOULD THINK OF HURTING YOUR LEADER  
AND BUMBLEBEE CHILD'S FATHER JUST FOR GETTING HER KNOCKED UP ON A FIRST DATE...LOOK AT THE STATE OF THIS STUPID COUNTRY IT HAPPENS ALL THE FREAKING TIME COME TOTHE TWENTYFIRST CENTURY WILL YOU THIS IS WHAT THIS GENERATION DOES AND ITS SKREW BALLS LIKE YOU WHO MESS IT UP BY KILLING THE FATHER. CAN'T YOU FREKAING LET HIM DESIDE. ONLY KILL HIM IF HE LEAVES HER."

Bulkhead started to calm down at what Sari said. He had almost taken away the father of his best friend's child.

"Bulky you have to remember that I was there as well and it wasn't just Optimus's fault. It was as much my fault as it was his." Bumblebee told her large green teammate. She didn't like all the fighting that was going on. Of course she knew that not all of her teammates would be okay with the fact that she was carrying but it didn't mean that she would put up with all the abuse that was directed at Optimus.

Ratchet had come into the room dragging a unwilling Prowl behind him. "Look I'm sure that this is pretty shocking for everyone but have any of you given any thought as to what your fighting could be doing to Bumblebee. Remember that stress is not good for carrying femmes and that is what you are doing to Bumblebee. Did anyone ever think to take into account Bumblebee's wellness in this matter?"

Everybot in the room other that Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet hung their heads in shame. They were so caught up in the moment that they forgot all about Bumblebee.

"Look why don't we get some sleep and then talk about this in the morning once every one is cooled down." Kit said as shot her ward a look that said she was sorry.

Everyone agree with that idea and headed to their quarters but not before shooting Bumblebee a look to say that they were sorry for what they had been doing.

_Next chapter Optimus gets yelled at by an old friend and Arcangel takes a turn for the worse._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	40. Chapter 40

_thanks to everyone that reads this story. __Black Star Shooter get credit for ideas based in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 40

Several days had passed since the yelling fest and everyone seemed to have calmed down some what. Prowl wasn't talking to Optimus and neither was Bulkhead for the gentle giant was afraid that he would do something to Optimus that he would regret. Ratchet was making sure that Bumblebee was getting daily check-up as she was still very young and there could be some problems with the development of the sparkling.

Bumblebee was laying on the grass on Dinobot Island. The blue and purple femme had just been chew out by her friends.

_Flashback_

Bumblebee walked down the hallway to the living room. She had to talk to her friends about the recent situation. She knew that her friends were disappointed in her and she was disappointed in herself for allowing herself to get so strung out on High Grade and then interfacing on their first date. There was no doubt in Bumblebee's mind that she didn't love Optimus but her friends and teammates kept telling her that she was to young to be a mother. None of her teammates ever mentioned the idea of aborting the sparkling as they knew that she would never even think about it.

As Bumblebee reached the living room door she heard some talking and it was about her.

"I can't believe that she's Carrying. It seemed like only yesterday that she was just a hungry first framer that I found on the streets." Kit's voice was heard.

"I know. I still can't get over the fact that I'm going to be an uncle. I still think of BrightStar as my baby sister that used to look up to me when dad was ignoring her." Rodimus said.

"They don't stay little for long and that is a fact. One moment you're holding them and bottle feeding them and then the next moment their heading off the school and getting bonded." Ratchet pointed out his option. He wasn't known for liking sparklings but he tolerated them.

"I just can't believe that Optimus would go that far." Red Alert who Bumblebee had gotten close to over the past few days said.

Bumblebee saw red at what the femme medic was thinking. How dare they think that was what happened. Bumblebee wouldn't put up with that one bit.

"How dare you think that Optimus forced me to interface with him! In case you forgotten I was there and the interfacing was completely consensual. We were strung out on High grade and it wasn't just Optimus's fault. It was my fault as well. So don't you all gang up on the father of my sparkling." Bumblebee snarled.

The group of Autobots had to take a step back at the sight of a fragged off Bumblebee. After a while Rodimus was the first to venture out to his sister who looked ready to kill someone.

"BrightStar it's not that we blame Optimus for what happened, it just that we would have thought that the both of you would have better control of your interfacing drive." The Red and orange mech told his younger sister.

Rodimus knew that Optimus would take care of his sister and protect her with his life but he didn't like the fact that BrightStar was carrying and still unbonded.

"Look Bee I admit that we weren't being fair when we were talking about Optimus but look at it from our point of view. You and Optimus were out on your first date and interfaced and now you're carrying. We all think that you're a little to young to be a mother." Red Alert said.

"I know that I may be young but there have been femmes and mechs that have carried that were younger than me." Bumblebee pointed out.

"We know Bumblebee but they weren't part of the front line assault fighting the Decepticons." Arcangel told his daughter who just glared at him. "We're just concerned that something might happen to you or the sparkling with all the fighting going on."

"So what do you want me to do? Leave Earth." Bumblebee snarled as she saw red. How dare her father show concern for her when he never did in the past.

"To tell you the truth yes. I think that you would be safer on Cybertron where you would get around the clock medical attention." The former noble replied to his daughter. He want to make sure that his grandchild would be safe if was the last thing he ever did.

"I can have all the medical attention from Ratchet who is one of the best medics around. He knows me better than all of the top medics on all of Cybertron." Bumblebee pointed out. She was not going to leave Earth and all her friends just because her father was paranoid.

"Bumblebee be reasonable. Cybertron is much better then this planet." Rodimus said and in that instant knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"What makes Cybertron so much better then Earth?" Bumblebee asked angerly.

Rodimus was silent. He knew how much his sister loved Earth and the inhabitants that live on the planet.

"Read my lips. I AM NOT LEAVING THIS PLANET DUE TO SOMEBOT'S PARANOIA!" Bumblebee yelled as turned on her heels and walked out of the room. A moment later the sound of tires squeeling against the pavement signling that Bumblebee has left the building and she was mad.

_End Flashback_

Bumblebee just couldn't believe what her friends wanted her to do. She wanted to have her sparkling on Earth. If she had the sparkling on Cybertron it would grow up being afraid of anything organic and Bumblebee didn't want that at all. The femme wanted to teach her child that not everything that was organic was dangerious just like not everything on Cybertron was safe.

Bumblebee heard a twig snap behind her. Quickly she turned around and saw the strange spider lady that had been attacking them. She stood up and activated her stingers knowing that she didn't have a chance in the pits against the spider lady but she had to defend her unborn sparkling.

Blackarachina let a smile come to her face as she watched the youngling in front of her. The Techno-organic spider wanted to conferm her theory about the youngest member of her former friend's team and it look like she was right. The femme was indeed carrying but which one of the mechs was the father.

_Next chapter Blackarachina deals with Optimus and Arcangel takes a turn for the worst._

ideas welomed for what everyone favorite spider lady says to Optimus.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.

**Author's note. **I am so sorry for detouring on my chapters but I don't know what I'm going to write until the next day. So please bear with me thanks and peace out.


	41. Chapter 41

_Thanks to everyone that reads this story. Sounddrive, autobot fangirl, get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta_

Chapter 41

Optimus sat up on his berth in a sudden jolt. He could tell that something was wrong with Bumblebee. Quickly getting of off his berth and ran as fast as he could to the living room in hopes that he would find Bumblebee safe and sound. His hopes were smashed when he saw that Bumblebee was no where in sight.

"Has anyone seen Bumblebee?" Optimus asked with worry in his voice. He hoped that she was still in the base.

Ratchet stepped forward. "Prime the others and I had a fight with Bumblebee and she ran off somewhere. I've been trying to find her but she turned of her tracker." The medic told his leader.

"WHAT! What on earth did you say to her that made her run off?" The red and blue mech asked.

This time Rodimus came forward and explained everything that happened.

Optimus saw red as his future brother in bond told him the he and several others somewhat ganged up on Bumblebee about her being to young to be a mother and that she should have waited until she was bonded before even thinking about having a sparkling.

"Look I admit that taking the High Grade was a bad idea that night but I never forced her to interface with me. I do regret that we didn't wait but please understand that I would never leave her. I do love her and it's not because of the sparkling." Optimus told the gang.

"We believe you Optimus especially after what Bumblebee told us. Well more like screamed at us." Rodimus said wearily. He was afraid that Optimus would attack him for what he had said.

"That's beside the point. Right now I just felt that something was wrong and was hoping that Bumblebee was still in the base. We have to find her before Megatron does." The leader of the Earth bound Autobots said

"I wouldn't worry about that Optimus." A femme voice was heard behind him.

Optimus quickly turned around and saw Blackarachina with Bumblebee right beside her.

Before anyone could blink the Techno-organic spider was right beside Optimus and before he could do anything he was punched across the room and slamming into the wall leaving an indent.

"What in Primus's name were you thinking getting someone who is barely out of her youngling hood with spark?" Blackarachina screeched.

Optimus pulled himself off of the wall and looked at his former teammate and friend. He saw the others raise their weapons and get ready to fight. Optimus put his servos up to signal everyone to put their weapons downs. He didn't want Bumblebee to be caught in the cross fire.

Blackarachina marched over to Optimus and grabbed him by the helm and dragged him across the room and into a storage room.

Everyone but Bumblebee had weird looks on their faces. Just what the slag was going on?

Bumblebee seeing everyone confusion decided to explain a little about what was going on. "Long story short that was Blackarachina who is allied with Megatron and has been trying to kill us ever since we arrived. I ran into her when I was cooling down from the little fight we had and she could tell that I was carrying and had a fit. She demanded that I tell her who was the father of my sparkling and I did."

_Flashback_

"What do you mean that Optimus is the father!" The spider yelled.

Bumblebee removed her fingers from her audio receivers when she was sure that Blackarachina was done screaming.

"Let me just tell you because I know that you're going to ask this. First date, way too much High Grade and a lot of interfacing is the reason why I'm carrying." Bumblebee explained to the spider who she had a feeling was more than meets the optic.

Blackarachina did a face palm at the thought of her former friend getting someone as young as the femme in front of her with spark. But it was no surprise as Optimus could never handle High Grade that much. He did when they were still in the academy almost totaled the living quarters when Optimus just had a little bit of Medium High Grade.

"Please tell me that you're not going to start blaming just him. I was part of the situation as well so it's partly my fault." Bumblebee told the spider.

Blackarachina didn't know what to think about the situation but she knew that Optimus would never abandon a femme that was with spark. He was just that way.

"What does he plan on doing about you and the sparkling?" Blackarachina asked.

"He is taking responsibly for what we have done. Like I said it was my fault as well." Bumblebee told Blackarachina. Bumblebee had a feeling the she had seen Blackarachina somewhere before but she just didn't know where.

"Well I would like for you to take to Optimus so I can have a few words with him. I promise that I won't kill him." Blackarachina said.

Bumblebee could sense the truth in her words and nodded her helm.

_End flashback_

Muffled femme yelling could be heard. Blackarachina really must be giving Optimus a hard time for what he did.

A moment later a flustered Optimus came out the storage room followed by Blackarachina. It looked like Optimus had been through the ringer and left out to dry.

The way that Blackarachina was standing made Bumblebee remember a picture that she had seen in Optimus's room. Then it hit her. Optimus had mentioned that he blamed himself for the loss of a good friend on an unauthorized mission to an organic planet filled with spiders. Blackarachina also seemed to know Optimus pretty well when they first met. There was no doubt about it Blackarachina was indeed the femme that left behind on the spider planet. Somehow she had become what she was and blamed Optimus for it.

Blackarachina punched Optimus in the stomach one last time and walked over to Bumblebee. She placed a servo on Bee's shoulder. "Good luck with this one you are going to need it." With saying that the spider femme headed out of the base ignoring all the looks she was reciving.

Once he was sure that the spider lady was out of hearing range Rodimus let out a yell. "What in the name of Cybertron is going on?"

_Next chapter Optimus and Bumblebee find out just how many sparklings they are having._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks for all the reading and reviewing. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my wonderful co-writer on this chapter and for being my beta. She also owns Kit._

Chapter 42

Optimus stared at Rodimus who had a WTF look on his face. Optimus thought that he would have to explain as to how Blackarachina knew him. Bumblebee beat him to it.

"Like I said she's a Decepticon that been a pain in the aft to us and I when she found out that I was carrying she wanted to give Optimus a piece of her mind." Bumblebee told her brother hoping she would get the idea and drop it. She really didn't want anyone finding out about Blackarachina being Elita-One especially Sentinel with his fear of Organics.

Rodimus just looked at his sister knowing that there was more to the strange femme than meets the optic but decided to let it go for now. He didn't want to stress his sister out any more than she already was. He would find out more later.

"Now that Bumblebee is back in the base I need her to come to the Med Bay so Kit and I can do a check up on her." Ratchet said flatly. He was still a little upset about the very idea that Bumblebee was going to be a mother at such a young age but he knew that Bee would make a great mother as she was raised by a femme that taught her everything she needed to know about how to survive in the real world.

Bumblebee bid her team goodbye and followed Ratchet and Kit to the med bay. She was a little worried about her sparkling due to all the stress that she had been undergoing the past few days.

Once Bumblebee was in the med bay she was order by Ratchet to get up on the med berth and open her spark chamber. Normally she would blush at the thought of her opening her spark chamber to a mech but she trusted Ratchet with her life.

Ratchet took out one of his magnifying speckles and place it over his optic and leaned down to pear at Bumblebee's spark. Her spark was shining brightly but seemed a little stressed. That was to be expected with her carrying a sparkling.

Kit was busy checking Bee's system to make sure everything was working right. So far everything looked perfect. As she was looking into her ward's optics she heard ratchet give a yelp. Kit turned her head to Ratchet thinking that something was wrong only to see a somewhat smile of the old medic's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked her voice laced with worry. She thought that something was wrong with her sparkling.

"Well kid I can honestly say that you and Optimus really over did it." Ratchet said as he closed Bumblebee's spark chamber.

"What do ya mean Docbot?" Bee asked face filled still filled with worry,

Ratchet smiled down at the expected mother. "Bee you're carrying two sparks."

Bumblebee's and Kit's jaw dropped to the ground at the news. Bumblebee looked at the old medic that was her friend. There was no sign of a joke or false information. Ratchet was telling the truth. A loud thud was heard and both Ratchet and Bumblebee looked over to see that Kit had fainted

Some time later and much explanations to Bumblebee to what she could expect in her carrying term.

"What do you want to do?" Kit asked after she had woke up from her little fainting experience. She thought that Bumblebee should tell Optimus right away that she was carrying twins but the choice was her's and her's alone.

"At the moment there are other things that I want to talk to Optimus about so me telling him that I'm carrying twins is out of the question for the moment." Bumblebee told Kit. It was true that she did have some other things that she needed to talk to Optimus about. One of them being a talk about Elita-1 and how she became Blackarachina.

"All right but I want you to take it easy as you know two much stress isn't good for a expecting femme and no transforming unless you have to." Ratchet explained to Bee who nodded her head up and down.

"You got it Docbot." Bee replied and hopped off the med berth and headed out the door.

"Something tells me that our problems have just begun." Ratchet said with a sigh. Kit nodded her head as well and gave a sigh.

Meanwhile Optimus was busy looking at a Picture of him when he was in the Academy. The picture of him, Sentinel and Elita-1. It was taken just before the spider planet mission. Optimus thought of his old femme friend. Over the passed few months Blackarachina had been trying to kill him and his team only to have her come up to him and let him have it for getting a young femme with spark. Oh boy did she let him have it. Optimus was sure that Blackarachnia was going to kill him with her venom but she didn't. Instead she almost strangled him and told him that she would be watching and making sure that he was taking care of Bumblebee like she should. Optimus couldn't help but think that there may be some hope for Blackarachina. Maybe there was some part of Elita still in her.

Optimus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly put the picture away. "Come in."

The opened to reveal Bumblebee who looked a little under the weather.

"Bee are you ok?" Optimus asked knowing full well that she probably had morning sickness which he had read about was common in the first four months of the carrying term.

Bumblebee shot him a glare. "I was until about two minutes ago. Ratchet explained to me that I would be getting morning sickness a lot." Bee said flatly before crawling up onto her lover's berth and curling up beside him.

Optimus wrapped an arm around Bee pulling her closer to him. He enjoyed having her close to him for some reason. He did have feelings for Elita but he never acted on them and she like Sentinel more than him. He'd be slag if he didn't act on his feelings for Bumblebee.

The two laid against each other for what seemed like forever until Bumblebee shifted and turned so that she was looking Optimus straight in the face.

"Optimus there is something that I want to talk to you about. I know who Blackarachina really is." Bumblebee saw that slight look of fear in Optimus's optics. "Now before you freak out I haven't told anyone what I know as it's non of their business. I figured it out based on what Blackarachina said and the way she moved as I had seen the way she moved on one of your old holovids of your friend Elita-1. I put two and two together and figured it out. Let me tell you again what I found out will not leave my lips. But I do want to know what happened to cause Elita to become Blackarachina." Bumblebee pointed out. She already knew a little bit of it and that Sentinel placed all the blame of Optimus who was kicked out of the academy.

Optimus looked at the femme that was in his arms. She did have a right to know what happened to Elita. "It was like this..." Optimus began telling the story about how Sentinel convinced then to go on a unofficial mission to an organic planet filled with spider and what had happened there. He told Bumblebee that Elita had power absorbing powers. It was because those powers that Elita became Blackarachina.

"There are times when I wished that I would have stood up to Sentinel and told him that we should have left but I just couldn't do it and because of my insecurity I lost a good friend." Optimus told Bee with tears in his Optics.

Bumblebee placed on of her hands one Optimus's face to wipe away the tears. "Somewhere there is still a part of Elita in Blackarachina. She could have killed us to many times but she didn't. So that tells me that she's not completely gone." Bumblebee whispered.

Optimus smiled at Bumblebee. That was one of the reasons that he fell in love with Bumblebee was because of her kind personality. Bumblebee just had a kind spark. She was able to somewhat forgive her father for the way he treated her.

Before Optimus could say what he wanted to say he felt Bee shift in his arms. He released her and she flew off of the berth and grabbed a waist bucket and purge all the energon that she had eaten that day into the bucket. Optimus was right behind her rubbing her back to comfort her as she purged.

Once Bumblebee was done purging Optimus picked her up and carried her back to the berth and laid her down. He laid down beside her as well.

"Look's like we have a long road ahead of us." Optimus said only to get another look from Bumblebee and the next thing he knew he was kicked on the floor. Yep Bumblebee was going to have mood swings during her entire carrying term.

_Next chapter the Autobots deal with the mood swings of Bumblebee and Bee finds out something about her father._

Ideas for what type of mood swings could Bumblebee go through are welcomed.

I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks to everyone that reads this story. Sparklespepper, DragonGirl156 and shizuka taiyou get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou also gets a thank you for being my beat._

Chapter 43

Bumblebee was well into second month of her pregnancy and she was on a rampage. Little things would set the young femme off and no one was safe from her wrath not even Optimus. She would start crying for no reason and craving oil all the time. Then there was the times when she would be talking and then suddenly fall asleep and she was only halfway through her second month.

Bumblebee had just woken up with morning sickness again and once again empty her tank in the waste basket. She was just so sick of being sick all the time. Ratchet and Red Alert had told her the morning sickness was common in every and would last until the end of her first quadmester which was another 2 months away.

Knowning that she needed to get something to eat Bumblebee headed out of the room she was sharing with Optimus as she had moved in with him a week before hand. When she got to the dining room she found that the others were aleady sitting down and eating.

Prowl was the first to notice that the youngest teammate was in the room and got up and pulled out a chair for her.

Bumblebee rolled her optics slightly at the gesture but didn't say anything as she took a seat. She knew that Prowl was just being a gentle bot. Ratchet handed her a cube of energon that he, Red Alert and Kit had made that was suited for carriers. The energon was filled with nutrients that would help the sparkling grow and be healthy and also help Bumblebee with her morning sickness.

Prowl just couldn't stop staring at his young teammate and her slightly bulging stomach. Bumblebee always had a small waist even as a mech but now that she was femme and carrying she looked huge and she was only two months along. Prowl shuddered to think what Bumblebee would look like when she was full term.

Suddenly Prowl felt as if the room went down several degrees as he looked up from his energon breakfast. He came face to face with an angry Bumblebee.

"Do you have something that you would like to say Prowl?" Bumblebee asked as she glared daggers at the black and gold ninja bot.

Prowl started to 'sweat' as he realized that he had said his thoughts outloud.

"Bumblebee it's not what you think." Prowl started to say only to get interrupted when Bee put her hand up and smacked Prowl across the face hard. The smack was so hard that Prowl was sent to the floor.

"I know that you and I don't get along that well Prowl but you didn't have to call me a blimp." Bumblebee said with tears starting to form in her optic.

Prowl looked at Bumblebee from the floor. He didn't call her a blimp as she had said. He merely thought what she was going to look like when she got farther along with her carrying term. But then he remembered Ratchet's words saying the Bumblebee would be prone to mood swings over the littlest thing.

Before Prowl could apologize Bumblebee turned on her heels with a huff and headed out of the room with her cube of energon in hand.

"Nice going kid. Femmes like Bumblebee especially when they are carry can be very emotional over the littlest things. My advice to everyone is to keep your mouths shut around her if you're going to coment on what she looks like cause she is only going to get bigger and more emotional." The Great War medic pointed out as he heard several groans.

Ratchet had dealt with carrying femmes and mechs before and knew what buttons to push and what not to push. Although it was mostly mechs that could carry that he has the most experience with Ratchet had taken care of a few femmes. From what he knew femmes were moody when they were carry just one sparkling but those that were carrying more than one were extra sensitive and sometimes just down right unbearable when they had mood swings.

Life was going to be interesting for the next ten months to say the least.

Later that night

Optimus watched the femme that he loved sleep with one hand over her stomach along with a set of transformer size headphones also on the slightly bulging stomach. Sari had told Bumblebee that music help soothed and calmed human babies. Sari thought that maybe Bumblebee's baby could also hear music as well.

The red and blue mech was glad that he was going to be a father but part of him wondered if his child would be safe. Optimus was the leader of a group of frontline 'warriors' and that scared him. Would Megatron try and hurt Bumblebee and his sparkling just to get back at him? Maybe he should send Bumblebee back to Cybertron where she would be safe but that would mean that he would miss out on everything that most fathers did when their mate was expecting a sparkling. Bumblebee was his mate in everything but bonding which he planed to remedy that soon. No sparkling of his was coming into this world to creators that were unbonded.

Optimus gently traced his hand over the side of Bumblebee's face and smiled when she leaned into the touch. Never would he have thought that he would have fallen in love again after what happened to Elita-1 but it seemed the Primus had other plans for him.

Optimus never once regreted the fact that he and Bumblebee interfaced on the first date. If they hadn't then he never would be a father to be. It was true that Bumblebee was to young to be a mother but she as also a part of a frontline unit that had no experinace when it came to fighting Decepticon.

Ratchet had told him about the incident at breakfast and part of him wanted to yell at Prowl but Optimus knew that what was said wasn't meant to be mean and cause Bumblebee's reaction.

Optimus just stared from the doorway at Bumblebee with a smile on his face before he walked over to the berth and careful not to disturb his sleeping lover climbed unto the berth and took Bumblebee into his arms and went into recharge with one and around Bumblebee and the other on Bumblebee's stomach. Tomorrow he would ask Bumblebee to bond with him as there was no way his sparklings would be born to unbonded creators.

_Next chapter Optimus bonds with Bumblebee and everyone finds out about Arcangel._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.

**AN: I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had writers block that wouldn't got away no matter what I did. A big thank you to Shizuka taiyou for her help with this chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

_Thanks to everyone the reads this story. I can't remember who gave me all the ideas used in this chapter but I do know that Shizuka Taiyou gets credit for her help and for the interfacing scene at the end of the chapter. If you see an idea that is yours please tell me and I will give you credit, thank you_

_**AN: will have sexual themes at the end.**_

Chapter 44

Bumblebee let out a groan as she felt herself get sick again. Quickly grabbing the trash bin that was by the berth she once again emptied the contents of her stomach like she had been doing for the past three months. She was glad that she only had one more month to do and then the morning sickness would be gone. Bumblebee rolled back on to her side and went back into recharge. Ratchet had told her that she would need all the recharge that she could handle due to the fact that she was carrying twins and they would drain her energy very quickly.

Meanwhile as Bumblebee recharged Optimus was talking to Ratchet about bonding with Bumblebee. The repair bot thought that since Ratchet was the oldest of all the of earth bound Autobots than maybe he would have advice on just how to ask someone to bond with another.

"So let me get this straight. You want to have the perfect opportunity to ask Bee to bond with you but you don't know how?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded his helm.

"To tell you the truth kid I don't have much experience with bonding as I never really wanted to bond with anyone other than Arcee but you know what happened to that idea." Ratchet explained. "But I thing that I know someone that could help you." With saying that Ratchet went over to the door leading out of the medbay and opened it to reveal everyone favorite Black and Gold cyberninja and Techno-organic come tumbling in. It was obvious that the duo had been spying and listening to the conversation.

"Since you two are in my medbay you might as well help us." The old medic grumbled out.

"We heard that you wanted to ask Bumblebee to bond with you and thought that we could help." Sari said with excitement in her eyes. Prowl had explained the bonding was just like asking someone to marry you.

"Thanks. So do you have any idea how I should ask Bee to bond with me?" The red and blue mech asked the two eavesdroppers.

"Well there is a meteor shower tonight and you know how much Bumblebee loves things like that. Maybe you should take her out and watch the meteor shower together and ask her to bond with you after the shower." Sari told Optimus with a smile on her face.

"I agree with Sari on this matter. Bumblebee always loved the meteor showers that were on Cybertron. Maybe she'll like the Earth ones." Prowl pointed out as he leaned against the wall with his servos over his chassis

Optimus looked at his two friends and teammates. He could see some point in taking Bumblebee out on a date to see the meteor shower and then when it was done ask her to bond with him. But one thing that got him worried was if he bonded with Bumblebee than what would happen to the sparkling.

Ratchet as if he could read minds knew just what to say. "Don't worry Prime. The sparking in not attached to Bee's spark anymore. The sparkling moved down to her stomach so it safe to sparkmerge with her. Just be gentle with her." Ratchet said as he shooed Optimus out of the medbay.

After Optimus was shooed out of the medbay he decided to look for Rodimus and Arcangel and ask for their permission. He could just go ahead and ask Bumblebee to bond with him without their permission but he wanted to respect Bumblebee's family.

Optimus arrived at Rodimus's quarters and just as he was about to knock on the door he heard Rodimus's say something that made his energon freeze up.

"Dad what do you mean you're dying?" Rodimus half whispered half yelled.

"Megatron made me drink something when I was his prisoner. what ever it was had some bad effects on me and it slowly shutting down my systems. Ratchet said that within the year I'll be offline." Arcangel's voice was heard.

"There has to be something that Ratchet and Red Alert can do to help you."

"I really wish that there was Roddy but maybe this is what the organics call karma. Maybe this is my punishment for what I did to your sister all those years ago."

It was at this time that Optimus felt that he needed to make himself known by knocking on the door. He heard a muffled come in from Rodimus. Optimus walked into the room determined to go through his plan to ask Rodimus and Arcangel permission to bond with Bumblebee.

"What can I do for you Optimus?" Arcangel asked.

"I would like your permission to bond with Bumblebee." Optimus asked not wanting to waste anytime for the meteor shower was going to start soon and he didn't want Bumblebee to miss any of it.

Rodimus's jaw dropped at what the other commander had said. Did he just hear that Optimus wanted to bond with his little sister? Rodimus better had heard that otherwise there was going to be lots of yelling. He was not happy that BrightStar was carrying her commander's sparkling at all. Rodimus would have preferred that his sister wait a few more years before even thinking about bonding but things didn't turn out like he wanted.

"Oh so now you want to ask my sister to bond with you? Couldn't you have waited before you got my sister with spark?" Rodimus asked as he glared at Optimus.

'You're right on that. I shouldn't had the High grade with us that night but that can't be helped now. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not going to let my sparkling come into this world to unbonded creators, but that is not the reason I'm asking Bee to bond with me. I want to bond with Bumblebee because I love her." Optimus told Rodimus who was just glaring at him.

"Then why don't you just go ahead and ask BrightStar to be your mate instead of asking us for permission?" The red and orange mech said flatly.

"Because I want to ask your permission. I know that you don't think that well of me because of what I did to Bee a few months ago but please believe me that I want what's best for Bumblebee and my sparkling." Optimus pointed out.

Arcangel just looked at Optimus with a smile. "I do believe that you want what is best for BrightStar so therefore you have my permission to bond with her. You'd better treat her right or so help me Primus I will hunt you down and gut you myself if you ever hurt her." Arcangel said in a tone that showed he meant business.

"If I ever hurt her I'll come searching for you." Optimus replied and stepped out of the room.

Rodimus turned and glared at his father.

"Don't give me that look Roddy. I knew from past experiences that Optimus is sincere about his feeling for BrightStar. I know because I saw the feelings of love that I had for your mother in his optics. He will take care of her." Arcangel told his oldest child.

Rodimus just stood in place with his arms over his chassis. He was not happy about the whole situation but he wanted his little sister to be happy and if Optimus made her happy then he was happy sort of.

Later that night

As Bumblebee and Optimus sat in a clearing on Dinobot Island on a log watching shooting stars Bee started cuddling closer to Optimus. As they continued to watch Bumblebee started to kiss Optimus' neck and started to work her way up to his audios and face. When he noticed her getting more intiment with him then he was comfertable with he moved away and lightly pushed her off.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"I-I'm not sure we should be doing this right now while you're pregnant Bumblebee. I don't want to accidentally go too far and hurt you and the sparkling." explained Optimus.

"Optimus, you have nothing to worry about. Interfacing with me won't hurt either the sparkling or me. We'll be fine. You don't have to worry. Interfacing during pregnancy is normal. As long as we don't do it a lot. Now show me yourself." replied Bee ending her little speech in a low sexy voice as his spark chamber opened and showed his spike.

When both their interface systems and sparks were out in the open Bee started to play a little with his spark and spike by massaging with them with her hands and kissing his mouth and his audios and antennas. With Optimus starting to do the same to Bee. The two bonded right then and there and continued on throughout the night interfacing with the stars shooting across the night sky. It lasted until the sun came up.

_Next chapter Bumblebee goes through some changes as her pregnancy gets farther along._

_**Ideas welcome for what could happen to bumblebee during her pregnancy as I need ideas.**_

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	45. Chapter 45

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Shizuka taiyou, DarkGlass38, Blackbeautystealer13 get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 45

Optimus let out a groan as he rolled into the base. He had just spent the entire day talking with reporters and news media about Bumblebee and the fact that she was carrying. The Organics had somehow found out the Bee was carrying and were having a field day with all the questions.

The organics were shocked to learn that Autobots and Decepticons reproduced very much in the way that they did. Only thing that was different was that time that the Autobots carrying term was longer by three months.

Optimus did his best to answer all the questions he could without losing his temper. He thought that he did a good job until some nosey reporter asked if they could see Bumblebee when she gave birth. Optimus lost it right then and there. He told more like yelled at the crowd of reporters on how would they like it if some stranger came into the delviery room with their wife and wanted to see the birthing process.

Optimus made a compromise with the reporters. He would allow them to see the sparkline when it was a few days old only and only if they would stop hounding them as just like a human carrying term too much stress is bad for the baby.

By some miracle the organics agreed to the terms. Optimus thought that it may have been what he had said about strangers watching their own child's birth.

Optimus transformed into his robot form and headed straight for the fridge that held the cold energon. The large red and blue mech grabbed the biggest cube he could find and chugged it in one gulp.

"Wow! The only one I've ever seen do that was Ironhide and that was when he and I were in the bar." Red Alert said from behind Optimus.

"You would do that to if you had the day that I've had." The leader of the earthbound Autobots replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down witha thud.

"What happened?" Red Alert asked as she herself grabed a cube and sat down in one of the chairs across from the couch.

Optimus let out a sigh and began telling the red and white femme medic what had transpired that day.

Red Alert saw red as Optimus told her that the organics wanted to be in the same room with Bumblebee as he gave birth to her sparkling. Now that was just wrong. The only ones that should be in the delivery room should be the creators and the medic or midwife and no one else. Red Alert knew that organics were very curious when it came to their race but that was pushing the curiousy a little to far.

"What did you tell them?" Red Alert asked as she took a sip from her cube of energon.

"I yelled at them how would they like it if some strangers wanted to be in the room when their mate was giving birth to watch! That shut them right up. However I did agree to let them see the sparkling a few days after it was born but only if the kept back. The Organics agreed to that and left." Optimus explained to his fellow Autobot.

"That's good."

It was after saying that did Optimus notice the hole in the wall that was the shape of a transformer.

"Bumblebee did that to Hot Shot when he said something that Bee took in offensive." Red Alert said as she saw what Optimus was looking at. "Let me tell you something about that little femme. Man does she have a temper on her. Although I do think that the temper is the result of her carrying her sparkling."

"I think that you may be right on that. Prowl said something out loud a few weeks ago and she knocked him right out of the chair." Optimus chuckled as he remembered Ratchet telling him what his mate had done to the black and gold Cyberninja.

"Yep certainly sounds like how a carrier would act." The femme medic said with rare smile on her face.

Red Alert may be a medic but she really didn't have much experience with sparklings being that she was a combat medic and always in the field. To tell the truth being around her commander's pregnant sister was the first time she had been up really up close to a carrying femme. Part of her wanted to be included in the birthing process but Red Alert knew that was asking to much for Bumblebee really didn't know her and birthing was a trying process. Bumblebee would only want her mate and close friends with her when she gave birth.

"You know it is not polite to talk about someone when they are not in the room." Bumblebee's voice was heard from behind Optimus and Red Alert causing both of the bots to freeze up.

The two turned around and saw Bumblebee standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Her stomach was protruding out as she was well into her fourth month of pregnancy and starting to wabble like a penguin.

"Just what were you guys saying about me?" The blue and purple femme asked, her optics going sharp.

"I was just telling Optimus what you did to Hot Shot when he said that you should be back on Cybertron where it was safe." Red Alert said quickly trying to dissove the soon to be yelling match.

"He had it coming by saying that I was better of on back on Cybertron. I'm perfectly safe here with my friends and love ones." The carrying femme pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chassis.

Optimus let a smile come to his face. Even thought his young mate was 1/3 along in her carrying term she still would put up a fight and tell someone where to put it. This was the love of his life and he wouldn't have her any other way.

_Next chapter Bumblebee contiunes to get bigger and finds out that her father is dying._

_**Ideas for as to how Bumblebee finds out that her father is dying are welcomed.**_

Iwould like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thank and peice out.


	46. Chapter 46

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Shizuka taiyou gets credit for the interfacing scene at the end of the chapter. MissChSparkles gets credit as she was the inspiration for this chapter and the other chapter as I'm basing Optimus and Bumblebee always interfacing on the way Ironhide and Chromia always interface in her stories. autobot fangirl, DarkGlass38, bumblebee girl, the silent hunter, sounddrive and blackbeautystealer13, shizuka taiyou. Shizuka taiyou also gets credit for being my beta._

**Sexual themes in this chapter. You have been warned.**

Chapter 46

Optimus cradled Bumblebee in his arms as he watched his mate cry her optics out. Prowl had found her in one of the storage rooms a few hours earlier in a sound recharge with tear tracks running down her face. Prowl had carried Bumblebee back to Optimus who was watching a movie in the living room.

Optimus knew that this was something more than her hormones going crazy as he could feel a change in their bond.

"I...i...it's not fair." Bumblebee whispered though her sobs. "I just got him back. I don't want to lose him now."

"What are you talking about? Lose who?" Optimus asked as he held his mate closer to his chassis.

"My father. My father is dying because of something that Megatron made him drink when he was a prisoner." Bumblebee sobbed out as she clung to Optimus even tighter.

Optimus patted her helm in a soothing manner. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Bumblebee looked up at her mate with tears overflowing in her optics. She nodded her helm and began to tell Optimus what she had found out.

_**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER IN THE DAY**_

Bumblebee was walking/waddling down the hallway to her father's room as she had something very important to talk to him about. It took her longer than she thought to get to her father's room for she had to stop and take a few breaks due to her enlarged stomach.

When Bumblebee reached the designated quarters she knocked on the door. Bee waited for a moment but got no answer so she knocked again still not getting an answer. So Bee typed in the passcode that would allow her to open the door.

The door opened with a swoosh and Bee walked in the room to find that no one was there. Knowing that her father would be back anytime she went over to his desk and sat down to wait for him. It was there that she saw the datapad with her family's seal on it.

Bumblebee knew from what she could remember from the servants teaching her that the family seal was only used in important situations or events. Why would her father need to use the family seal? Bumblebee was determined to find out as her curiosity got the best of her.

Bumblebee picked up the datapad and pricked her finger so that a little bit of energon was seeping out and placed the energon on the datapad's sensor hoping that it would recognize her CNA and open the datapad. It did.

The datapad came to life and Bumblebee was shocked as she read what was on it. It was a will. Why would her father have a will when he was perfectly healthy? There was more going on that meets the optic and she was determined to find out what.

Bumblebee put the datapad down and headed out of the room. She knew that the only one that would have any idea as to what was going on would be Ratchet and her father and she was bound and determined to find out what was going on.

Bumblebee walked as fast as she could to the medbay. As she reached it she could hear the voice of her father and Ratchet talking to each other. Bee put her audio receptor to the door to listen in on the two mechs were saying.

"Are you sure that there is nothing that I can do Arcangel?" Ratchet asked. His voice muffled throught the door.

"Rodimus already knows and I don't want BrightStar to find out until after she delivers the sparkling.

Like I said I want to live the rest of my life with my children and I hope to see my grandchild before I offline." Arcangel replied. "I've already left a will for my children so the won't fight over what they want which I doubt that they will as they aren't that type of bots."

Before Ratchet could say anything the door to the medbay was blown off it's hinges. The two mechs turned to see a very angry Bumblebee with tears running down her face.

"How could you keep this from me? I had a right to know!" Bumblebee screamed at her father.

"BrightStar listen. You began pregnant when I found out that I was dying from a liquid that Megatron forced me to drink when he captured me. I didn't want you to have any more stress than you already have. I didn't want you to lose the sparkling." The Former noble explained as he tried reasoning with his daughter.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you kept this from me and you told Rodimus. Am I still not important enough for you?" Bumblebee cried as tears streamed down her face.

Arcangel was by his daughter's side in a sparkbeat hugging her. "Don't you ever think that you are not important enough for me. I would die for you right now. You and your brother are the most important bots in my life and I regret that it took me so long to realize just how much you mean to me." Arcangel softly said as he hugged his daughter to his chassis only to have her push him away and run down the hallway.

The former noble went to follow his daughter when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to see Ratchet gripping his wrist.

"Let her go for the moment. She needs to calm down and get control of her emotions. I did a quick scan on her and don't worry her sparkling is not in any danger." The old medic calmly told Arcangel.

Meanwhile Prowl had over heard what had happened in the medbay and was trying to find Bumblebee so that he could talk to her and calm her down. Turns out luck was on his side as he found Bumblebee in one of the storage room sound asleep from all her crying. Prowl gently picked up the young femme and carried her to the living room where Optimus was and gave her to him and explained what had happened to some point.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Optimus had managed to calm Bumblebee down and get her to watch the movie which was Dirty Dancing.

In the middle of the movie Bee started to feel a bit horny. As the movie progressed she couldn't contain herself and started to move onto Optimus and began kissing him. And Optimus began to reply back a bit to her advances.

"Come on Optimus. Don't get all shy on me. Show me what you can do my love. I wanna feel you in and all over me." said Bumblebee in the most sexy horniest voice.

Optimus didn't know what to think of his mate. One minute she was crying her optics out and then the next she want to interface with him. But who was he do deny his mate when he to felt a little horny as well. Just when they started to get more intimate and they were getting hot that their cooling fans started going is when Rodimus came into the living room and saw the both of them getting heavy and christianing the couch that he stared at them bug eyed and opened mouth before he started screaming and running out of the room hitting his head against the entrance way of the living room knocking himself out.

As Rodimus started to scream and run out of the room he didn't noticed that he was running into the side of the doorframe until he literaltly ran into it and knocked himself out by hitting his head into it.

When Rodimus screamed and knocked himself out Optimus and Bee separated from what they were doing and the others came in from hearing Rodimus screaming and found him offline on the floor with a dent in his head and Optimus and Bumblebee turning red as a couple of tomatoes.

"W-what just h-happened i-in here?" asked Kit when she saw Rodimus on the floor and two embarrassed bots.

"Um, it was kinda my fault Kit. Optimus and I were watching a movie after he calmed me down from one of my mood swings and during it I was getting horny so I kind of jumped Optimus. And Roddi came in and saw us getting busy on the couch." replied Bumblebee as she explained what happened in the living room.

And after she explained what happened all the bots in the room that weren't either out like a light on the floor had their jaws literally dropped on the floor at what happened.

_Next chapter. Bumblebee gets sick and the sparklings are in danger._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	47. Chapter 47

_thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Shizuka Taiyou and sounddrive get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 47

It had been two months since Rodimus had walked in on Bumblebee and Optimus interfacing on the couch and neither of them could look at him in the optic.

Bumblebee felt really bad that her brother had gotten a huge dent in his helm because of what he saw her and Optimus doing but that will teach them to knock before entering a room even if it a public room.

Bumblebee out a gasp causing Optimus and Rodimus to look at her with worry.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked as he was by his mate's side instantly.

"Your sparkling is kicking me and kicking me hard. Here feel." Bumblebee replied as she grabbed Optimus and her brother's hands and placed them on her stomach to where her sparklings were kicking her.

Optimus felt a smile come to his face as he felt his sparkling kick against his hand. He looked over and saw his brother in bond have the same expression on his face as well.

"He or she is kicking hard. That's a sign of a powerful spark. This is going to be one healthy sparkling." Rodimus said as he rubbed his sister's stomach in a loving matter.

"Don't I know it. Ratchet said that the more energon I consume the more healthier the sparkling will be. So I've been drinking energon as much as I can." Bumblebee said as she laid back down on the couch.

"What had me worried is the fact that you're bigger than you should normally be." Rodimus pointed out. He was forced to study how sparklings were made and the carrying term when his mother was carrying his sister.

"I talk to Ratchet about that when I realize that I was bigger than I normally should be. He said that I'm just going to have a very big sparkling." Bumblebee replied to her brother's observation. She didn't want Optimus to find out that she was carrying twins. She wanted him to be surprised.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Just don't start interfacing on the couch." Rodimus said with a grin causing both Optimus and Bumblebee to turn red.

Once Rodimus left Optimus shifted his entire frame so that his helm was lying on Bumblebee's stomach. Bumblebee let out a small laugh at the sight of Optimus listening to their sparklings's sparkbeat.

"Only six more months to go and then we can welcome out new addition to the Autobots." Optimus said happily as he listened to the sparkbeat of his child.

Later that day

Bumblebee let out another sneeze. Lately she had been sneezing a lot and didn't know why. She also had been feeling not to good. Bumblebee put it off at to much stress on her systems from carrying the twins and finding out what was happening to her father who she had yet to talk to since finding out that he was dying two months ago.

Bumblebee thought that she should really go talk to her father and find out why he kept everything from her. Before she could take a step she felt queasy and nauseous with was not uncommon for her pregnancy but this was different somehow.

Wasting no time Bumblebee commed Ratchet and told him what was happening to her.

"Stay where you're at kid I'm on my way." Ratchet said his voice full of panic which was rare for him.

Bumblebee realized that she was sweating uncontrollably and as having trouble focusing on somethine. Then all of a sudden she found herself on the floor with Ratchet looking over her worry etched on his face and him shouting her name.

Bumblebee onlined her optics to several voices talking all around her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sari asked her voice outlined with worry.

"Sari you have to remember that Ratchet is one of the best medics of Cybertron and he knows what he doing. Bumblebee's going to be OK." Optimus told the young techno-organic although some worry was in his voice.

"Will everyone just relax!" Ratchet yelled causing everyone to jump or at least that was what Bumblebee thought they did. "She is going to be fine. She's got a small virus that is like the organic version of a cold. It's not life threatening to neither Bumblebee or the sparkling although she will have to be on bed rest for at least a week just to be on the safe side."

"Good luck keeping Bumblebee still." Prowl pointed out flatly. The cyberninja knew that Bumblebee was not known for keeping still at all.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee asked angrily as she stood up only to feel a wave of dizziness come over her. Ratchet gently pushed her back down on the med berth.

"Just stay still youngling. You have a virus that's affecting your systems and like I told the others you nor your sparkling is in any danger. But you will have to be on bed rest for a while to allow your system to fight the virus. I gave you an anti virus that should help fight the virus." The red and white medic said as he did another scan on the young femme.

"Oh lovely." Bumblebee flatly said as she laid back down on the berth. She hated to stay in one place for more than a few minutes but deep down she knew that she would have to stay in bed in order for her sparklings to be alright.

Ratchet just let out a rare smile as he watched the youngest of his team let out a sigh. This was going to a long week.

_Next chapter Bumblebee recovers from her virus and Megatron pays a visit to a sick Bumblebee._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thank and peace out.


	48. Chapter 48

_thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Shizuka Taiyou,_Starbee,all get credit for the ideas used and based on in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou also gets credit for being my beta reader

Chapter 48

Bumblebee let out a groan as she purged her tanks once again into the waste basket by the berth she was laying on in the med bay. The young femme had been suffering from a virus for the past two weeks. Ratchet said that the virus should've only lasted a week but she was going on her third week and not getting any better. She wasn't getting any worse either. Ratchet had Bumblebee in the medbay everyday to make sure that her sparklings were alright and so far they were showing no signs of anything wrong with them do to the liquid that they were resting in.

Also the sparklings were at the stage that they were kicking Bumblebee in the back causing her to get backaches and in her tank area which was causing her to empty her tank a lot.

Ratchet did some research as was shocked find out that human babies and sparklings were born somewhat the same way. The only thing that was different and made him and the other Autobots cringed was the fact that only femme humans gave birth and all the fluids and organic tissue that came out of a 1 cybercentimeter opening. Ratchet had a healthy respect for human females and what they went through just to have baby of their own

"Okay Bee your're clear to go. Just remember to drink lots of energon and get lots of rest." The aging medic reminded the youngling who just glared at him.

"Docbot, all I've been doing is getting rest and drinking energon." The blue and purple femme replied as she felt another purge coming.

"Think you can make it back to your room without any help?" Ratchet asked as he saw Bumblebee try and fail to get off the berth by herself. Her protruding stomach was the cause.

"Yes I can make it back to my room although I do need some help getting off of the berth if you would be so kind." Bumblebee said as she tried once more to get off the berth only to fail once again.

Ratchet walked over to the med berth and helped the young femme off and tried to hold a smile back as he saw her waddle her way out of the room. Sari had told him that human females walk that way to when they are in their sixth month of pregnancy. It was called the penguin walk and it was down right funny to see.

Bumblebee through some miracle managed to make it to her room with out being seen by anyone. She was glad at that cause she would have been asked if she wanted any help and that drove her up a wall to coin a phrase. If she wanted help she would ask for it. Ever since she told everyone that she was carrying they had been treating her like she was make of glass or something. But she knew that they were just concerned for her well being as it wasn't everyday that you had sparklings on the way.

Bumblebee laid down on her berth and started to go into recharge when she realized that she wasn't alone. Quickly she grab the blaster that was under her pillow then she made sure to turn the safety off as she pointed it in the direction where the intruder was standing.

"You have nothing to fear Bumblebee for I am only a hologram." The voice of Megatron was heard.

Bumblebee still kept her blaster trained on the figure of the Decepticon Warlord just in case it was a trick which knowing Megatron it was.

Megatron let out a laugh and smiled at the sight of a very pregnant femme aiming a blaster that was as big as her at him.

"What do you want Megatron?" Bumblebee glared at the gray mech. She wasn't going to trust the warlord as far as she could see.

"I merely want to congratulate you on your sparkling and your bonding to Optimus." Megatron told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee just stared at Megatron and took in what he said. This was the mech that was reason her father was dying and yet here he was offering her congratulations on her sparklings which he didn't know that she was expecting twins.

"What's your game?" Bumblebee asked. She knew that there had to be something going on in order for Megatron to be nice like he is.

"There is no game as the organic say. I merely wanted to tell you congratulations and that I will not be attacking the city until after your sparkling is born and also I will not try and hurt your sparkling in any way as it goes against my code.." Megatron told Bumblebee. "The only thing that you have to worry about is that I may be a little rough on Optimus that next time I see him. I do not believe in getting a bot with spark unless they're bonded. Some may call me a prude and conservative but that is just the way I am."

"Why did you torture my father?" Bumblebee asked. She was dying to know.

"He deserved to know what you felt like when you were growing up and it worked. Arcangel now knows what you felt like when you were growing up." The Decepticon warlord pointed out. "Also it disgusted me the way an Autobot treated a innocent sparkling who had done nothing wrong except be born. I showed your father the error of his ways."

Bumblebee just looked at the hologram. Megatron was just trying to help her in some weird way.

"I really must be going. I wish you a safe pregnancy and a healthy sparkling." Megatron said as the the hologram started to fade.

Bumblebee put a hand over her stomach and rubbed the protruding bump. Megatron had given his words that her sparklings would be safe and she believed him for she knew that the Warlord never harmed sparkling and first framers and order his men to do the same.

A slight part of Bumblebee was scared for her sparklings. They would be growing up on the front lines of the new war and would be in consent danger. But Bumblebee knew that her teammates and friends would keep her sparklings safe.

_Next chapter will be a jump in months to the birthing of the sparklings._

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

**AN: I have the birthing chapter already written and will post it tommorow. I just need to do some editing on it.**


	49. Chapter 49

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Shizuka Taiyou get a lot of credit for helping me with the birthing process. Sounddrive gets credit for some dialogue used as well. Shizuka taiyou gets thanks for being my beta reader._

Chapter 49

Six months have passed since Megatron had paid a visit to Bumblebee and so far he had kept his word about not attacking.

Bumblebee was sitting on the couch and wincing as her sparklings were kicking her non stop. "Please stop kicking mommy." Bumblebee said softly as she rubbed her stomach that was protruding out.

"Something wrong Bumblebee?" Kit asked as she sat down beside her young friend.

"The sparklings will not stop kicking me."

"Well that tells us that they are going to be healthy." The medical Cyberninja replied with a smile. Kit was excited that there was going to be sparklings born soon. As Kit was thinking that she heard a yelp from Bumblebee. When she turned to look at Bumblebee she saw the youngling holding her stomach. Liquid was pouring down the couch from between Bumblebee's legs.

"I think that the Sparklings are coming right now." Bumblebee said through gritted teeth.

Hours later Bumblebee let out a scream as another surge of pain over came her entire body. Bumblebee wanted to get into the bathtub that was filled with water but she was only 10 cybercentimeters along and she knew that she had to be at least 15 in order to get in the tub. At the moment she was walking around trying ease her pain. Optimus was busy dealing with the Elite Guard so he couldn't be there with her to help her at the moment but she had Kit and Sari to help her.

"Ok Bee I need to check to see how far along are you." Kit softly said as she help Bumblebee lay down on the berth and ordered Bee to spread her legs. Bee did what she was told although it hurt her to move her legs.

"Okay Bee it looks like that you are ready to get into the tub." Kit said as she helped Bee sit up and get into the tub.

Once she was in the water Bee felt her pain go away somewhat. She still wanted Optimus. She wanted her lover to be there when they welcome their children into the world.

"Okay Bee let's start on our breathing as your starting to hyperventilate. So let's breath in and breath out." Sari said from her place on the side of the tub. She had taken some lessons with from Kit in how sparklings were born and found out that it was very similar to how human babies were born.

Bumblebee did the breathing exercises as she was told but after a minute let out another scream as she felt another contraction in her lower region.

Sari was getting scared. "Is this normal for birthing?" The young hybrid asked the other

female in the room.

"With Twins it's always a little more difficult than birthing just one but everything is going along good." The black and lavender femme told the young girl who had a look of worry on her face.

Another scream and a curse later Optimus had returned with the others and as soon as he heard the screaming rushed right into his room where he and the others had set up the tub for the water birth.

"Bumblebee are you all right?" As soon as he said that Optimus knew that was the wrong thing to say. He got the idea when Bumblebee threw a datapad at him.

"I'm in the middle of giving birth! HOW DO YO THINK I AM DOING?" Bee screamed as another contraction came on all of a sudden.

Optimus jumped right into the tub and took Bumblebee into his arm trying to comfort her as pain racked her entire body. He had left Sentinel and Ultra Magnus without any explanation when Kit had commed him saying that Bumblebee was in labor. The young Prime had a feeling that Sentinel would come after him demanding to know what was going on and Sure enough a few mintues later Sentinel and Ultra Magnus had arrived.

"Optimus what do you think you were doing leaving..." Sentinel trailed off when he came into the Optimus's quarters to see the youngest member of his old friend's team in labor with Optimus holding her.

"Sentinel as you can see I have a very good reason to have left you in the loop. Now if you don't mind GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Optimus yelled as Bumblebee let out another scream.

Ultra Magnus got the idea and gently pushed Sentinel out of the room. The leader of the Elite Guard knew all to well that mechs like Optimus could be very aggressive when their mate was in the process of giving birth. He cringed as he heard screaming coming from the young femme. He knew that the femme in the bathtub was not going to have a easy time birthing her sparkling but it would be healthy.

The two Elite Guards walked out into the living quarters to see the rest of Optimus's team walking round the room nervously. Arcangel was the worst as he was the only one that had any experience in birthing.

"Dad will you please sit down! You're making me nervous." Rodimus told his father.

"Sorry son it just that I'm scared for your sister. She is just so young." The former noble replied as he took a seat by his oldest child.

"Dad the medics and Kit all said that Bumblebee is going to be okay. She's just going to have a very hard labor. Nothing is going to happen with them on standby." Rodimus said trying to calm down his father. He didn't like the idea that his sister wanted only Kit and Sari in the room when she delivered but he knew that Kit would yell for Ratchet and Red Alert if she needed them.

"I know but it just a father's worry when their child is going through something like this." Arcangel said as he put his head in his hands as another scream from Bumblebee was heard. Over the past year he had become close to his daughter since he knew that he wouldn't have much time left with her and his son.

"Come on dad BrightStar is stronger than we give her credit for. She was able to live on the streets with the help of the vendors and was able to put up with Sentinel's slag in Boot camp. This should be nothing compare to what she went through growing up." Rodimus told his father as he heard yelling which made his energon run cold.

"OPTIMUS I SWEAR THAT YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I SWEAR THAT WHEN I'M DONE I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR SPIKE OFF!"

Rodimus went bug eyed well sd bug eyed as a giant metal robot could at his sister's words. "For once she agrees with me."

"Yep she is just like her mother. She cussed me out when she was delivering you." Arcangel told his son.

"Who would have thought Optimus and Bumblebee would have a sparkling." Sentinel said and for once not being an aft head.

"You mean Sparklings." Ratchet said as he came in.

"You mean she's carrying twins?" Bulkhead asked. His jaw was hanging.

"Yes. She wanted to keep it a secret so that Optimus would be surprised." Ratchet replied not missing a beat and headed towards Optimus's room to help with the delivery

Meanwhile in Optimus's room Bumblebee let out another scream as she felt a contraction once again surge through her body. The water was helping with the pain some what but it didn't take all the pain away. She clung to Optimus with all her might as the contraction came closer and closer.

"Okay Bee I'm going to check to see how far along you are." Kit said softly as she slid into the tub and gently spread Bee's legs to see the head of the first sparkling. "Bee it look like that you're going to be a mother sooner than I thought. I can see the head of your first sparkling." The femme medical Cyberninja said as she spread Bee's legs far apart so that she could deliver the first sparkling.

"What do you mean first sparkling?" Optimus asked as he eyed Kit as she got her medical equipment. He would have preferred that Ratchet would deliver his sparkling or as it now seemed Sparklings. But he did trust Kit as she help raise Bumblebee.

"She wanted to surprise you at the birthing but she carrying twins." Kit said not even

looking up at Optimus as she put on a set of gloves. "Now Bee I need you to push and push hard."

Bumblebee did what she was told and push to the point that her helm started to ache. She wanted this thing out of her NOW.

"That's it Bee you're doing good." Kit yelled as she could feel the sparkling coming.

"PUSH."

"I am pushing! You think this is easy. I like to see you try this." Bumblebee yelled as she grabbed ahold of Optimus and push one last time.

"That's it Bee." Kit said as the sparkling came out with the last push and right into the Cyberninja's hands.

The sparkling was a femme and she was red and Blue with traces of yellow. She came out crying and wanted her mama. Kit handed the tiny femme sparkling over to Ratchet who did something unRatchety, he cooed at the sparkling in his hands.

"Okay Bee you got one more that waiting to see it's mama and papa." Kit said as she got back into position and told Bee to push.

Bumblebee took a deep breath and pushed with all her might again. She was sure that she was crushing her mate's hand with all the pressure she was giving it. Soon the sound of a newsparked sparkling crying filled the air.

It was a another femme only her coloring was yellow with red and blue highlights. This one was also crying and reaching out it's tiny hands for mama.

"Just let me do a quick check up on these little cuties and then I'll let you hold them." Kit told Bumblebee who just nodded her head. She was too tired to argue and she also wanted her sparklings to have a check up.

Kit got out of the tub after she handed the second sparkling to a cooing Ratchet. The Cyberninja walked over to a table and had Ratchet placed the twins on the table. She did a quick scan and checked for any defects and other problems. Finding none Kit wrapped up the sparklings in thermal sheets and walked over to hand the new sparked sparklings to their waiting parents.

Optimus had gotten Bumblebee out of the tub and carried her over to his berth and laid her down and covered her up with a sheet.

"Here we go mommy and daddy." Kit smiled as she handed Optimus and Bumblebee their sparklings.

Both Parents cooed at the sight of their children as they each held one in their arms. Optimus had the one that looked like Bumblebee while Bee held the one that looked like Optimus.

"I can't believe that were creators now." Bumblebee was so tired but that didn't stop her from smiling as she held her daughter.

"You did good Bumblebee." Optimus told his mate as he cuddled the femme in his arms closer to his chassis.

About an hour later Optimus and Ratchet walked out the of the room with the sparkling femmes in their arms so that they could show the others.

At soon as the two mechs entered the living room they were bombarded with everyone

wanting to see the newest additions to the Autobots.

"Oh they are so cute."

"Look at how tiny they are."

Everyone was saying something about the sparklings. Even Sentinel said something nice about the sparklings which shocked everyone.

Ultra Magnus walked up Optimus and place a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulation on the sparking such healthy sparklings. When you have time I would like to speak to you about something very important." The Magnus told Optimus as he gently rubbed the heads of the sparklings who chirped and click.

"Thank you sir." Optimus said as he held his sparklings closer to his chassis. "Now that you guys have seen them I need to get them back to Bumblebee." Optimus said as he headed back to his room.

_Next chapter Bumblebee and Optimus deal with the job of raising twin sparklings and Optimus gets a surprise from Ultra Magnus. Also Blackarachina pays a visit._

names for the sparklings would wonderful. thank you

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

**AN: Well Reunited is almost done. I have several stories teasers on my proile. please vote for what you want me to do next. thank you**


	50. Chapter 50

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Also thank you to everyone that gave me sparklings names. It was hard to choose only two. Sounddrive gets credit for the name Stardust. Autobot fan girl gets credit for the name Starsong. Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka also get credit for being my beta reader._

Chapter 50

At first it was just the one wailing then a few seconds later another wail was heard.

Optimus let out a groan as he got off the berth and headed to the two tiny cribs that were just a few feet from his berth. Reaching down he picked up his tiny newsparked twins and cradled them to his chassis and rocked them softly.

It had been two days since Bumblebee had given birth to the twins and she was still recovering from the labor. Kit, Ratchet and Red Alert had told them that because of the intensity of Bee's labor she would be recovering for a while.

Bumblebee couldn't do much other than feed her sparklings and lay in bed which she hated doing. Every time she started to get up to take care of the twins Optimus would push her back down and tell her that he had everything under control.

The other Autobots had all taken turns helping Optimus with the sparklings who were named StarSong and StarDust. StarSong was the red and blue with yellow highlights and StarDusk was the yellow with red and blue highlights. Even Sentinel was being nice which was a rarity. Who knew that Sentinel was so good with sparklings. When StarSong wanted a bottle of water downed energon and Sentinel was the only one around he picked up the tiny sparkling and a bottle and fed her shocking everyone at how gentle the blue Prime could be.

The twins were settling down a little now that they had their father's attention. StarSong was the one that started crying first causing her sister to follow. Optimus had a feeling that life was never going to be the same again. Once his daughters were calmed down and stopped crying he placed them back into their shared crib where the two sparklings curled up against each other and fell back into a sound recharge.

Making sure that the twins were in recharge Optimus quietly walked back over to the berth where his sleeping mate was. With ease he climbed back onto the berth right next to his mate. Optimus pulled Bumblebee closer to him and wrapped his arms around her before drifting back into recharge.

The next morning Optimus looked like the transformer version of a panda bear. He had rings under his optics. That was a clear sign that the red and blue Prime had not gotten any sleep.

Ratchet went up to Optimus and patted him on the back. "Get use to being up all night kid for it only going to get harder as time goes by." The medic said sympathetic. As a medic he had been responsible for sparklings before the Great War. So he knew just what to expect to happen.

"Bossbot there are some organics out side saying that you promised to let them see the sparklings." Bulkhead said as he came into the room quietly so as to not wake StarSong and StarDust up.

Optimus let out a groan. He did promise to let the city see his daughters but it was too soon and they weren't ready to be out in the public just yet.

"I'll go talk to them and explain everything." Optimus said and headed towards the entrance to the base.

As soon as he opened the door Optimus was bombarded with flashed of lights and questions.

A few moments later Captain Falzone calmed the crowd down. Optimus shot him a look of thanks.

"As some of you know Bumblebee had just given birth to my daughters." Optimus said as he got several gasps and whispers.

"What do you mean daughters?" A young reporter asked. "We were told that you were only going to have one and that it would be male."

"Twins and femmes are very rare for us Cybertronians and Bumblebee wanted to keep it a surprise. I'm sure that some of you that have children wanted to keep the gender of your own offspring a secret." Optimus replied. He couldn't blame the organics for being courius about his daughters as they were the first sparklings to be born on Earth.

"When will be able to see them? Remember that you promised to let us see them." An older newscaster asked.

"Yes I did promise you that you could see them but not right now as they were just born and need to develop their immune systems. I will call you when they are ready to be shown. Please understand that I'm doing this for my daughters well being and you would do the same with your own children." Optimus finished.

There were a few grumbles and groans but everyone understood the reasons why they couldn't see the sparklings. A few minutes later the crown began to disperse and soon no reporter was left.

Optimus let out a sigh and headed back into the base to find that his daughters were awake and fussing in Bulkhead's servos. Optimus walked over the massive green Autobot and picked up StarDusk and started rocking her back and forth while Bulkhead rocked StarSong.

Ultra Magnus and Sentinel walked in the room and smiled the sight.

It was a few moments later when Optimus and the others realized that the leader of the Elite Guard was behind them.

"Ultra Magnus Sir." The Autobots saluted well most of them did. Bulkhead and Optimus couldn't salute with out dropping the sparkling in their arms.

"When you are done taking care of the sparklings I would like to have a word with you." The leader of the Elite Guard said.

"Yes Sir."

An hour later the twins were with their mother with Kit and Red Alert watching her. Optimus headed to the room that Ultra Magnus had told him to meet in which was one of the biggest rooms on the base. Which was perfect for the biggest mech currently on Earth.

Optimus knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. Pressing his hand on the key pad the door opened to reveal Ultra Magnus and Sentinel who was looking a little ashamed.

Optimus saluted. "You wanted to see me Sir?" Optimus asked.

"Have a seat Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus said pointed to the chair just to the side of him.

Optimus sat down in the seat wondering what was going on.

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat and began to speak. "It has come to my attention that there was more than what was told about the incident involoving Elita-one and the organic spider planet." The Magnus quickly said as he looked at Optimus.

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Sentinel Prime has told me just exactly what happened that day and who's idea it really was to go on the mission. I must say that I am very disappointed in both you and Sentinel for different reasons." Ultra Magnus said.

"I am very disappointed that two of the most promising Autobots cadets lied to me and one took the blame for something that he didn't do."

Optimus looked at Sentinel shock clear on his face. Did Sentinel really tell Ultra Magnus that it was his idea to go to the spider planet where they lost Elita-one.

"Optimus you took the blame for something that you never did. That was not right but it turned out for the best in some way. If you had not been kicked out of the Elite Guard then you would have never met your team and never would have found the Allspark and the Decepticons would have the Allspark and we would be slaves to them." The Magnus told Optimus who's jaw was on the ground.

"To make up for what was done I am appointing you to a full member of the Elite Guard with all rights and privileges."

Once again Optimus's jaw hit the floor. He was being appointed to full status of a Elite Guard.

"You will lead the team that you have now in fighting the Decepticons as you know each others ways and fighting styles." Ultra Magnus also said as he got up and left the room leaving the two Primes to talk.

Once Ultra Magnus was gone Optimus looked at Sentinel once again. "Why?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"You have family to take care of and you can't do that on the pay that you get now. Also I just found out that Bumblebee was not the one that knocked the building on me when I was a Minor. She would have been part of the Elite Guard if I hadn't kicked her out. Also when I met Bumblebee just after she was upgraded to her femme form did I realize just how unfair I was being to you. Don't ask me why but something caused me to change when I saw her giving birth to your daughters." Sentinel told Optimus.

"Sounds like to me that you have enigma." Optimus chuckled out ignoring the look that he was getting from his old friend.

"What do you say we let bygones be bygones and start our friendship over." Sentinel said as he offered his hand to Optimus who took it and shook it.

_Next chapter Blackarachina makes her appearance._

Ideas are welcomed for anything anytime

I would like at least two Reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

only a few more chapters until the end of the story. please vote on my profile on what story you would like me to start.


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks to everyone the reads and reviews. Shizuka Taiyou and sounddrive get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter. SHizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my beta reader.

Chapter 51

Bumblebee let out a groan as she heard her sparklings start crying again asking to be feed. The young femme had a feeling that her sparklings were going to be little pains in the afts and that life was going to be hard.

Bumblebee slid herself off of the berth and out of her mate's arms and walked over to the crib-berths to pick up her sparklings and feed them. Sitting down in the rocking chair that Professor Sumdac had made her as a gift Bumblebee opened the sides of her breast plates allow a tube to come out filled with energon.

StarDuck and StarSong immediately latched their mouth onto the tubes and began to drinks. Bumblebee hummed a song like she had seen human femmes do when they were breast feeding their own children. Soon the twins were done eating and Bumblebee placed them back into their cribs where they curled up next to each other.

Bumblebee smiled at the sight of her newsparked twins before heading back to her berth and crawling back into Optimus's loving arms.

The two new parents decided that each night they would rotate the duty of feeding the twins each night. Bumblebee would leave a few bottles of her energon in the cupboard the night before so that way when Optimus feed the twins he wouldn't have to wake Bumblebee up.

The next morning Bumblebee woke with a start. She could feel that something was wrong and that someone was in her room by her sparklings. She quickly grabbed her blaster and turned her optics on to see a shadowy figure by the twin's berth. The figure made no move to touch the sparklings other than nodding their helm in a downward faction.

"Get away from my sparklings and I won't blow your helm off." Bumblebee growled at the intruder.

"Oh relax honey I'm not going to do anything to your sparklings." A femme voice was heard coming from the figure.

Bumblebee lowered her blaster and let a smile come to her face. She knew now knew who was in her room. It was Blackarachina

"I just came to see the sparklings and to see how you were doing." The spider femme said as she continued looking down at the newsparked sparklings with a rare smile on her face.

Bumblebee turned on the lights to see the spider femme smiling. "You need to be careful. Sentinel and Ultra Magnus are here and you know how Sentinel is when it come to anything organic. He just barely tolerates Sari and he doesn't know that she a techno-organic like you." Bumblebee told Blackarachina. She didn't want the spider femme to be some sort if experiment or worse be killed. The young femme was kind of fond of Blackarachina as she was the only other femme on Earth besides Kit and Red Alert but they were scheduled to return to Cybertron in a few weeks. Bumblebee needed another femme around for support.

"Hey Spider lady I got a question for ya." Bumblebee said using her nickname for Blackarachina.

The spider femme turned around with a slight glare on her face but knew that Bumblebee wasn't being mean about the nickname. "What do want to ask me?"

"Optimus and I talked about it and along with Kit and Sari we would like for you to be the twin's godmother if you want to." The blue and purple femme quickly asked.

Blackarachina was taken back at the request. She was being asked to be the godmother of her former friend and his mate's children.

"I would be honored to be their godmother." Blackarachina replied as she looked at the sparklings that were awake and looking up at her.

Bumblebee walked over to the crib-berth and picked up StarSong who was chirping and handed the sparkling over to her godmother who cooed as the sparkling was placed in her arms.

StarSong chirped and started to smile at the femme that was holding her. The little sparkling curled up into the chassis of the strange femme who for some reason felt safe.

"That's a first. She usually cries when she is being held by anyone other than Optimus, Myself or Bulkhead. You must have a way with sparklings." Bumblebee giggled as she picked up StarDusk and cradled her to her chassis.

Suddenly the door started to open and Blackarachina quickly handed StarSong to Bumblebee and hid in the shadows.

Bumblebee looked in the direction of the door to see that it was Optimus with his arms full of reports.

"I'd give you a hand dear but I have my hands full as well." Bumblebee said as she shifted her twins into a more comfortable position.

"Sometimes I think the only reason Sentinel told the truth about what really happened that day of Aracha 7 is so that he can give me all his reports that he doesn't want to look at." Optimus groaned as he dump the reports on the berth. It was then that he sensed something was amiss and pulled out his axe and pointed it to the shadows.

"Bumblebee take the twins and get out of here." Optimus yelled as she swung his axe in the shadows only for it to be caught by whoever was in the shadows.

"Optimus stop! It's not what you think!" Bumblebee yelled as she watched in horror as her mate swung his axe towards Blackarachina.

"Is that any way to great an old friend Optimus?" Blackarachina asked as she came out of shadows holding Optimus's axe in her hands.

"Sorry about that Blackarachina. I thought that you were a Decepticon." Optimus said rubbing one of his hands behind his head embarrassed that he had attacked an old friend.

"I understand completely Optimus. I would have done the same thing if I thought my sparklings were in danger." The spider femme said with a smile and jump out of the skylight in there room.

Bumblebee told Optimus that Blackarachina has accepted the offer of being godmother to the twins. Optimus smiled at that and took StarSong and sat down on the berth with her as he cuddled his daughter to his chassis.

_Next chapter The twins make their first publc apperance._

idea for the next chapter are welcome.

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out

AN: If the chapter seems rushed i'm sorry


	52. Chapter 52

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and thank yo so much to everyone that gave me ideas for this chapter. I will try and use the other ideas that you guys gave me that I didn't use in some way. __Sounddrive, autobot fangirl and Shizuka taiyou gets credit for ideas used and based in this chapter._

Chapter 52

Bumblebee was very nervous. Today was the day that her daughters would be making their first public appearance. She was a little apprehensive on the whole idea but Optimus did promise that when the twins were old enough he would allow the reporters to see them.

Optimus looked over at his mate when he felt the nervousness radiate from her entire frame. Bumblebee had every right to be nervous but he had to reasure her that nothing was going to happen to their sparklings. Optimus was more concerned as to what the organics would do and the questions they would ask.

"Bee everything is going to be alright. Captain Falzone has the best of his team acting as guards and we got Rodimus and his team also acting at guards. No one is going to hurt out sparklings. I promise." Optimus told Bumblebee who nodded as she transformed into her car mode and had Prowl place her sparklings in the car seats that Ratchet had design.

"All Set Bumblebee." Prowl said as he pulled the strap over StarDusk who was chirping and clicking up a storm.

"Thanks Prowl." Bee replied and headed out of the entrance of the base with Optimus by her side.

It only took a few minutes for Optimus and Bumblebee to get to the center of town to the waiting reporters. Sari and her father were also there waiting on the podium. Sari and the Professor would be helping Bumblebee in taking her sparklings out of her alt mode.

As soon as the first sparkling was removed the cameras started flashing causing Bumblebee to rev her engines. The reporter's cameras stop flashing when they heard the engine roar.

"I would like for you to hold her cameras and questions until the twins are out of their mother's car form please." Optimus asked and by some miracle the reporters did what they were told.

Once StarSong and StarDusk were out of her and in the arms of their father Bumblebee transformed and took StarDusk from Optimus and cradled her in her arms.

"Now we may take questions." Optimus said and he was bombarded with questions of all types.

"How is your birthing different from ours." A female reporter asked.

"Cybertronian birthing process isn't that different than that of an organics." Optimus said and then explained the birthing process of how a Cybertronian femme gave birth.

"You mean to tell us that the males of your race can reproduce as well." The same reporter asked.

Optimus explain how the mechs of his race sparked instead of giving birth like femmes did. The mechs had a extra storage chamber by their spark to carry the sparkling with they became pregnant. When it was time for the sparkling be born a medic would have a protoform ready and using special tools would remove the spark and place it in the protoform where it would take the gender of either mech or femme.

The reporters were writing everything down as fast as Optimus had said. This was exciting news to them all. Several more questions were asked on various subjects but most were about the sparklings.

"Some of my colleagues were wondering what does your children skin feel like and could we feel it?" A male reporter asked as he inched his way closer to the podium so that he could touch the sparklings.

Bumblebee had a look of pure anger on her face. How dare that reporter ask such a question! "NO WAY NO HOW!" Bumblebee growled causing the reporters that were close to the stage to step back a few feet.

The reporters figured that just like with mothers of their own species that Cybertronian mothers were just a protective of their children.

Bumblebee saw one cameraman in the back that was quietly taking pictures and not asking any stupid questions. She asked one of Falzone's men to go get him and bring him up to the podium. "I've noticed that you were just taking pictures and not asking any questions. Is there any thing that you would like to ask us?" Bumblebee asked as she got down on one knee with StarDusk in her arms.

The cameraman leaned over to get a good look at the tiny sparkling only for StarDusk to take the camera into her mouth and started to chew it.

Bumblebee tried to get her daughter to let go of the camera only for the man to just smile. "It's all right. I have a three month year old at home and know how much infants want to put things in their mouths."

Bumblebee let a smile come to her face as the man gently pried his camera way from the sparkling only for StarDusk to start crying up a storm. Prowl came up and placed a transformer sized rattle in the sparkling's hands. StarDusk calmed right down and started to coo causing the entire crowd to go aww.

Several more questions were asked about the lifestyle of a married pair of bots and also on how long the sparkling was considered a sparkling.

Optimus explained everything the best that he could only to get more questions about the sex life of their race. Bumblebee had enough of the questions and her sparklings were getting fussy.

"I'm afraid that we are done with all the questions for the day. My children are getting tired. We can set up another meeting if you wish but please contact Sari Sundac when you have decided to come up with a day that we both agree on. Now if you will excuse me I need to take my children home and get them into bed." Bumblebee explained as she transformed into her vehicle mode and had Prowl place her children into the car seats again and took off with her brother and his team not to far behind her.

Bumblebee headed straight for the base. She wanted to get her daughters feed and into recharge as soon as possible for they both had a tiring day. Not to mention she was about ready to lose in with the reporters and their stupid questions.

It took a few minutes for Bumblebee to get the energon to start flowing in her breast plates. She headed for her room and sat down on the berth and cradled her daughters to her chassis thus allowing them to get something to eat.

Once she was done feeding StarSong and StarDusk Bumblebee carried then to their crib berth and placed them down on the blanket covered crib making sure that they were covered and warm enough before crawling into her berth for a nap.

As Bumblebee was getting ready for her nap she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to a strong chassis.

"The twins are asleep and it's been a while since we had any time alone to ourselves. We could have your father watch the twin for a few hours while we have some alone time." Optimus said with a smirk as he turned his mate around in his arms and leaned down to kiss her.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bumblebee replied as she fought to get air back in her systems when Optimus kissed her.

Bumblebee commed her father and he said that he would love to take care of his grandchildren for a while and that he would be there in a moment.

As soon as the twins and their grandfather left the room Optimus wasted no time in carrying Bumblebee to their berth and crawling on top of her.

_Next chapter Arcangel takes a turn for the worst and Rodimus is faced with a choice._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

Have a poll for a which new story you guys want me start on next. if you can't vote just send me a message in a review on which story you would like for me to do. thanks


	53. Chapter 53

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Dragongirl156 gets credit for an idea based on in the last chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't credit you. CC22 gets credit for an idea used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets credit for being my beta reader._

Chapter 53

Arcangel smiled as he watched his twin granddaughters play on the floor in his room. Optimus and Bumblebee were occupied at the moment and had asked him to watch the twins for a little bit.

The former noble thought back to everything that had happened in the past year. He had found his lost daughter and had patched up his relationship with her. He had also learn the lesson of humility when he found out that his son was willing to give up his title as a noble just to be with his little sister and tell the truth to the counsel of elders about what really happened in his household.

Arcangel also realized that when he was captured by Megatron and tortured by the Warlord did he realize just how his daughter must have felt when she was growing up. He had made a promise that if he'd got free that he would try and make up for all the pain he caused his daughter. Arcangel kept that promise and now he was enjoying what little time he had left with his children and grandchildren.

In his quarters Rodimus had just received a datapad containing information about the Noble's counsel. It was the counsel that his father was once on before being voted off when the other nobles found out about what Arcangel did to his daughter.

Now the counsel wanted him to take his father's place. Rodimus didn't know that he wanted to give up his position in the Elite Guard and be away from his team. But another part of his told him that he would be a great addition to the counsel as he was young and Primus knew that the counsel needed young blood as the other members were getting old.

The one thing that concerned Rodimus was that his sister would be in danger because of him being on the Noble's counsel. But then again BrightStar had been fighting on the front lines for over two years and she had showed that she could handle her own in a fight.

Rodimus had a week to make up his mind before making the decision but first he wanted to talk with his family and team about the idea. His family and team were the most important bots in his life and he wanted their option on the matter.

Rodimus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his sparkling niece's scream their little vocal processors out. Rodimus immediately headed to his father's room and on the way there met up with Bumblebee and Optimus who looked like they had been in a hurry to put their armor on.

The trio wasted no time in kicking down the door to find the twin screaming and crying as they saw their grandfather out cold on the floor with energon leaking from his mouth and nasal passage.

Bumblebee wasted no time as she rushed over to where her sparklings were and picked them up and cradled them to her chassis in an attempt to calm them down.

Rodimus and Optimus immediately rushed over to Arcangel and picked him up and headed out the door to see Ratchet and hoping that he was in the medbay. Primus was on their side as Ratchet was indeed in the med bay cleaning his equipment.

As soon as Ratchet saw Arcangel being carried by Optimus and Rodimus he order them to place the former noble on the table. Ratchet set to work to try and stop the bleeding. He order the two Primes to get out of his med bay and go and comfort the sparklings as they would need it.

The two Primes headed to Optimus's room where they were sure Bumblebee had gone to with the twins. Sure enough Bumblebee was indeed in the room holding her sparklings and trying to calm them down.

Optimus walked right over and picked up StarDusk and started rocking her against his chassis in slow motions. The little sparkling seemed to calm down in the arms of her father and started to go to sleep.

StarSong was proving to be more of a challenge as she refused to calm down no matter what her mother did.

Rodimus had an idea. The red and orange mech walked over to his sister and gently took the fussy sparkling into his arms and placed her over his shoulder and started to pat her back. Soon StarSong began to calm down and go into recharge.

The two Primes carried the recharging twins to their crib berth and gently placed them down in it and covered them up with a thermal blanket making sure they were warm.

"Did Ratchet say what happened to Arcangel?" Bumblebee asked her voice quivering as she had a feeling what was going on.

"No he didn't but we both knew that this time would come but I didn't think that it would be so soon." Rodimus replied as he walked over and sat beside his younger sister.

"It doesn't seem like it's been over a year since the three of us were reunited with each other and I learned to forgive my father." Bumblebee said as she leaned closer to Optimus who just wrapped an arm around her.

"Your father is going to be all right. He's a fighter." Optimus told his mate but something told him that Arcangel wasn't going to online for much longer.

"All we can do is wait for Ratchet to tell us what is going on. All three Autobots had a feeling the the news wasn't going to be good.

_Next chapter find out what is going to happen to Arcangel and Rodimus tells his team and sister about the noble's counsel._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Wasp's girl gets credit for Arcangel's words to Bumblebee when he is dying. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta and also for putting up with me during some very bad times.**

Chapter 54

Bumblebee paced back and forth in front of the med bay. The young femme didn't know why she was doing what she was doing. Why should she be concerned for a mech that treated her like she was nothing. But something told her that she knew the reason why she was so worried about her father. Bumblebee really did care about her father.

Rodimus looked over at his sister as she paced back and forth. To be truthful the young Prime was worried about his father as well. Rodimus knew that his father was going to die but he just didn't think that it would be so soon. He needed his father to show him the ways of the Noble Counsel as Rodimus didn't think that he could be a leader on his own.

Optimus watched with worry as his mate and her brother grew more and more worried about their father. His daughters were being watched by Kit and Red Alert while he and Bumblebee waited for any word on Arcangel.

Suddenly the doors to the med bay opened up and Ratchet stepped out with a grin look on his face. "I'm sorry but there is nothing that I can do. He had to much corrosion in his systems from the liquid that he was forced to drink which I think had some form of sugar in it." The old medic told the group of anxious family members.

"There has to be something you can do DocBot?" Bumblebee asked her optics pleading.

"I wish that there was kid but he to far gone for me to try anything and that worst is that he wouldn't survive the process." Ratchet told Bumblebee pity could be heard in his voice.

"Can we see him.?" Rodimus asked voice laced with grief.

Ratchet nodded his helm and opened the med bay door ushering in the siblings. Optimus stayed back making sure to give the siblings what little alone time they had with their father.

Bumblebee and Rodimus looked at the weak form of their father who was laying on the med berth with sadness. They had just gotten their father back and now they were going to lose him. Primus just wasn't fair. Why did he have to take their father away from them?

Seeing his children out of the corner of his optics Arcangel knew that he had to truly make amends for what he had done to his children.

"Don't start crying now. You two are the best children that I could ever have. The both of you are noble to a cause and willing to stand up for what you belive in and also willing to give up all the power and position in the world for each other. That right there makes me proud to be your father." Arcangel told his children as he felt himself get weaker by the second.

Arcangel turned to Rodimus. "Rodimus my son I am proud that you are my son and didn't follow in my footstep in the way I treated BrightStar. I also know about you being chosen to join the Noble's Counsel. Don't join just to please me. Join if you really want to. Follow what is in your spark."

Arcangel coughed a bit as he turned to Bumblebee his optics going slightly dark. "B-Brightstar please...please forgive m-me. I know I've made terrible...mistakes with y-you. I'm so so...rry." He started to tear up. "I-I'm proud... to call you my...daughter. Bright...star I..." Tears slid down his face. "I love you." He smiled as he went offline.

Bumblebee started to shake her father in an attempt to wake him up but had no success.

Rodimus wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her to his chassis as she cried her optics out over the death of her father.

Several days later

Bumblebee looked at the container that was holding her father's shell. Today was the day the Autobots were sending Arcangel's frame back to Cybertron for his funeral. Rodimus had pulled some strings in getting their father buried with their mother even though that Arcangel was no longer part of the noble class.

Rodimus explained to the counsel that his father deserved to be buried beside his mate. The Counsel was shocked when Bumblebee came to her father's defense and asked for her father to be buried with her mother.

After much agreeing and yelling mainly from Rodimus and Bumblebee the Nobles Counsel agreed to let Arcangel be buried with MoonStar.

A few minutes passed and the space bridge came to life. Bumblebee watched as Prowl, Bulkhead, Optimus and her brother picked up the casket containing her father and carried it over to the space bridge portal and pushed the casket into the portal.

Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime promised to look after the casket and make sure that Arcangel was laid to rest by his mate. Then the two Elite Guards step through the portal.

Tears dripped down Bumblebee's face as she held her daughters and watched her father's casket disappear and be transported back to Cybertron.

Optimus walked over to Bumblebee and pulled her and the twins into a hug in attempt to calm them down.

"At least he is with mom now and the two of them will never be separated again." Bumblebee sobbed in to the chassis of her mate.

"Come on let's get back to the base. There is something that I want to talk to everyone about." Rodimus said coming up to his sister and placing a hand on her shoulder.

The group of Autobots transformed and headed back to base. When they did arrive back at base Rodimus asked them to meet in the living room.

"What do you want to talk to us about Roddy?" Red Alert asked her leader as she had a feeling that she knew what was going to be said.

Rodimus took a deep breath before speaking. "I've been asked to join the Noble's Counsel in place of my father."

"That's wonderful news Rodimus! Are you going to take the position?" Bumblebee asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm not going to be a full time member as I have my duties as a Elite Guard commander. So I talked with the Counsel and told them that I will be part of the counsel but will continue to be part of the a Elite Guard unit." Rodimus told his friends, family and teammates.

Ratchet looked at the young red and orange Prime with a smile on his face. The young Prime would make a great counsel member and also a great commander.

"That I think is a good idea Rodimus. The Counsel could use some young blood on it." Ratchet told Rodimus. The medic had to deal with the noble Counsel quite a few times and they were a bunch of glitches most of the time. The Nobles were so set in their old ways that they didn't see the new ways in front of them.

"One of the ideas that I told the cousel was that my team would be granted access at all times to the City as they are going to be part of my counsel and help me with making decision just like they have on the battle field and I will be looking to sister's team in some situations as they have more battle experience than my team has. They've also won more battles then my team has." Rodimus said as he rubbed his hand behind his head thinking of the time when Team Charr had defeated them and he had been struck with cosmic rust and almost died from complications of the rust.

"Roddy I'm so happy that you are going to be on the counsel. You get to show those old farts that they need to change some of the ways they think." Bumblebee told her brother as she adjusted StarDusk to her shoulder so that she was more comfortable and had no chance of falling out of her mother's arms.

For over an hour everyone offered their congratulations and best wishes. It was the perfect end to a sad day. Rodimus told his team that they would be leaving with a few days and to get packed.

Two days later The Artemis was getting ready to take off for Cybertron. Everyone was saying good bye to each other. Over the past year everyone had gotten close to each other and no one wanted anyone to leave.

Bumblebee hugged the daylights out of her older brother not wanting to let him go. StarSong and StarDusk were hugging Ironhide. The twins for some reason like the red mech and he like them. Red Alert was busy talking with Ratchet on some of the new skills that she had learned from him. Brawn and Hot Shot were talking with Prowl and Bulkhead. Kit who was needed back at her stand was talking to Optimus about who to expect when the twins got older.

Optimus let out a groan at what Kit was telling him. If the twins were anything like their mother than he was in for a wild ride.

"Take care of yourself Optimus and keep and optic on Bumblebee and the twins for me." Kit said as she hugged Optimus and walked over to where Bumblebee was at and hugged the blue and purple femme tight.

"You take care of you and the twins Bee cause I'll know if something is wrong." Kit told Bumblebee as she released the femme and headed up the ramp.

Rodimus hugged his sister one last time before he order his team to get on the ship. Ironhide had a hard time letting go of the twins due to the fact that they were crying their little optics out. Finally after much crying the twins let go of Ironhide and sobbed into their mother's chassis.

Soon everyone was on the ship and the ship started to take off. The earthbound Autobots waved goodbye to their friends and family know that it would be a while before everyone saw each other again.

Optimus walked over to Bumblebee and picked up StarSong and cradled her to his chassis. "Come on team let's go home." Optimus said to his team.

The earth Autobots transformed and headed home.

**Well mechs and femmes Reunited had officially come to an end. I want to thank you so much for all the help that you guys have given me these past months. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta and helping me so much with the ideas. **

**As of the posting of this chapter. I have 34,000 hits and over 70,000 words. **

**also just to let you know that there will NOT be a sequel to this story.**

**I have started a poll for two new stories. If you can't vote and want to just leave me message on what story you would like to see next. p.s anyone can leave a message.**

**I am going to be working on Starlight's life as I haven't worked on that story in some time.**

**This is Sassbrat saying peace out and thank you.**


	55. author's note

To all my readers on all my stories.

I need some help for the next story that i'm going to do. what i need are names for some of the charaters. the names can be anything and what i'm looking for is names based on the Elements or mythgial creature. the names will go to the guardians of the planet of meria. i cant really tell you anymore with out spoiling the story.

PM me please with your names.

thanks so much.

sassbrat


End file.
